


Set It Up

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You- Movie, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, High School, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Isabelle has gone out of her way to be obstinate when it comes to high school culture, making sure everyone knows she could care less about what they think about her. All Cora wants is a night out, but she’s going to have to find someone brave enough to tango with her hostile older sibling to get it. This was just supposed to be a business deal for Sweet Pea, he never thought it could turn into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely inspired by “10 Things I Hate About You”. 
> 
> Canon is totally ignored… don’t even try to find it. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Chuck and Reggie are Seniors. All the others are juniors.

Five in the morning, a time of day reserved for moms at the gym, old people who can’t sleep and hockey players that need to make rink time. That last reason was why Izzy was staring at the coffee pot in the kitchen, clad in a sweatshirt three sizes too big, a pair of yoga pants, Birkenstocks and socks; she’d never claimed to be a fashionable person, but even she knew the look she was sporting was ridiculous.

Leaning heavily on the counter, she willed the sputtering pot to brew faster, the heavenly liquid taking far to long for a Monday morning. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a morning person, most hockey players end up being simply out of necessity, but it was safe to say a person wouldn’t want to cross her path before the first cup was consumed. Izzy couldn’t help but laugh a little to herself, most people didn’t want to cross her path coffee or not.

If anyone was ever asked to describe Isabelle Decker, the most common word used would have be hostile. Cantankerous, aggressive and in general bitter, she was everything people at Riverdale High stayed away from. And that was fine with her. She preferred to keep her circle small and her mind focused on the few things that mattered, for her that was hockey and getting the hell out of this back-water town; if she played her cards right the former would lead to the latter.

When it came to a cluster fuck Riverdale was the poster child, black hoods running around killing people, gangs fighting with each other over turf, face painted drug dealers slinging pixie sticks to stupid juveniles, it was everything she didn’t want a part of. She had her eyes set on Boston, a big city with big colleges and people who don’t know you. That was the thing about Riverdale, everyone knows everyone and everything about them and once you go down a certain path there is no escaping it. Sure, every time she came back to Riverdale she’d be the hostile brunette with a chip on her shoulder, but outside of this little town she could be anything and no one would know any different.

College was expensive, and she hadn’t been totally sure how she was going to fund it, but a few recruiters had been looking at her last season which had given her a glimmer of hope; if she played just as well or better than she did last year, she was confident that there would be some offers to play college hockey. Once she’d secured the scholarship the next challenge would be convincing her over protective father that moving more than an hour away was a good idea.

“What the hell are you wearing.” Startling at his voice, Izzy turned as her father made his way into the kitchen. Salt and pepper hair disheveled from sleep with a hairy dog on his heels, he peered at her through sleep glassed eyes.

Will Decker was your average single dad of two girls; hardworking, patient, understanding, and so over protective that if you didn’t know better you’d think the girls had a tracking device in their neck. No one could really say they were surprised, an ex-military dad left to raise two teen girls after his wife walks out in a town like Riverdale is bound to have some over the top protective instincts.

“What? I’m just going to the rink. No one is going to see me.” Izzy may not have the taste and appreciation for fashion that her younger sister was known for, but she knew how to dress herself.

Shaking his head, he settled into his normal seat at the kitchen table, searching out the paper Izzy tossed there first thing this morning. “Coffee ready yet?”

“Just about.” The beeping of the coffee maker had her turning to fill her travel mug and then a mug for her dad; he preferred his coffee black and bitter, out of laziness he always said, while she preferred to dilute it a bit with a splash of milk. Fixing the coffee to taste she took a swig of her own before placing his on the table.

“I’ll be late tonight. Working at the rink shop till six and then hopefully I can get some more ice time after that.” The large hairy mutt, fondly known as Bob, leaned up against her as she stood next to the table, droopy eyes watching his master as if hoping food would magically fall from the table.

Nodding, her father took a sip of his own drink, a content sigh escaping him as he enjoyed the taste of his first cup. “You’re coming back after practice this morning to pick up your sister, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll have to come back and shower anyways. Would prefer not to go to school smelling like a gym bag.”

“Won’t hear me complain if you go to school dressed like that and smelling like a locker room. Let’s me know that you won’t be the object of any boy’s eye.” Looking up from his paper his blue eyes met the annoyed look of his daughter’s green ones. “School and rink then straight back home. No lollygagging around with any of those hockey jocks that hang around the rink after hours.”

Rolling her eyes, Izzy gave the dog one last pat before lifting her heavy hockey bag onto her shoulders, “Trust me dad, there are no hockey jocks that hang around the rink. It’s usually just Lance and I. And if Damian is there, he is the last guy you’d see me lollygagging around with.”

Grinning into his mug, a soft chuckle escaped him. “That’s my girl.”

Giving a slight wave, Izzy headed out the back door towards her jeep. Watching till she was out of sight he turned back to the paper smiling to himself, hand patting the hairy beast that had flopped down next to his chair; getting his oldest involved in a sport that involved sticks and encouraged the occasional violent defense move was one of the best thing he’d ever done as a father.

Sitting behind the wheel and idling on the street in front of the house, Izzy laid on the horn again. How she could get home from practice, shower, get ready, grab a bite to eat and be waiting around to leave before Cora even graced the first floor with her presence was beyond her. To say Cora was high maintenance was an understatement; she refused to leave the house with a single hair out of place and because of that Izzy would have to go flying into the student lot at nine-o to get to class on time.

“Calm your tits, Izzy!” Slamming the front door behind her, Cora made her way down the porch steps. Blonde curls bouncing against her back she painted the perfect picture; Cora was the spitting image of their mother. Blonde, perky, perfectly put together and the social grace that charmed everyone in hanging on her every word.

“Jesus Cora. Could you take any fucking longer to get ready?” Foot to the floor, Izzy sped through the neighborhood, stray leaves dancing across the pavement in her wake. In the last month fall had really taken hold, the yards and streets littered with falling leaves and twigs while the air carried a bitter bite early in the morning.

Rummaging through her bag, Cora touched up her lip gloss before rolling her eyes at her sister. “Oh spare me the lecture. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Why do you insist on racing the clock every day?”

“Because I get great enjoyment out of pissing you off first thing in the morning”, words dripping with irritation Cora focused her attention at the passing neighborhood.

The Decker’s lived just North of the tracks, the quintessential quiet small town neighborhood. The houses were a little older and a little smaller than the ones in the new development, but they offered the old town character that the town council loved to promote in its travel brochure. Cora enjoyed their small town, the quant familiarity of people knowing her didn’t bother her like it did her sister. Perhaps that was why she went the extra step to be well liked by everyone, she wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was completely separate from her fire breathing older sibling.

“You’re going to have to find your own ride home tonight. I’m working at the rink after school”, Izzy’s words broke the silence that had settled in the vehicle.

“That’s fine. I’ve got Vixen practice anyways. I’m sure I can catch a ride from Cheryl. Or one of the guys. I know they’re working weights before they start up Wrestling.”

Izzy gave her sister a side eyed glance, leave it to Cora to find some excuse to get a ride home from one of the many dimwits that attended Riverdale. “Dad will kill you if he finds out you’re getting rides home from Chuck Clayton or Reggie Mantel.” Their father had never taken kindly to the idea that his daughters would ever date, but if someone like Chuck came to the door to take Cora out their father would blow a gasket.

“You planning on telling him?” Cora shot her sister a heated look at they pulled into the Riverdale High student lot.

Laying on the horn to get a group of underclassmen out of the way, Izzy whipped the old jeep into a parking spot, the clock on the dash telling her they’d made it in record time. “Who you hang out with is your own business. I could give a shit less if you ruin your life hanging around those nimrods.”

“I am not going to ruin my life”, a rare flash of temper shot through Cora’s eyes as she let herself out of the jeep, door slamming to make sure she got her point across. “And they are not nimrods”, voice carrying above the commotion in the lot she made her way towards Veronica and the rest of the River Vixens.

Archie nudged Kevin as Cora passed, her honey colored curls catching the morning sun just right. “God man, look at her. I just can’t get her out of my mind.”

Kevin looked up from his phone, eyes following Archie’s gaze before going back to his screen; appreciating the look of women was not something he could relate to. “Might as well try, she’s off limits.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cora doesn’t date. Isn’t allowed to date,” Josie piped in from her spot next to Kevin.

“Neither of the Decker girls date. Supposedly it’s a family rule” Betty leaned up against Archie’s truck as she followed the red head’s lingering gaze.

Turning from the group of Vixens, he turned back to his friends in confusion. “I didn’t know Cora had a sister?”

“Yeah- her name is Isabelle. She’s a senior. Not like her sister at all, her resting bitch face isn’t just an act. She owns it.” Josie pointed towards where the old green jeep was parked, “That’s her.”

Archie’s gaze followed Josie’s finger to rest on a glaring brunette. “That’s Cora’s sister? The scary right wing from the girl’s hockey team? The one that broke Mike’s nose when he supposedly grabbed her ass in the cafeteria?”

“Yep, the same one.” Josie couldn’t help but grin when she thought back. She’d seen the whole thing and despite Isabelle’s overall bitch like attitude, Mike had deserved it.

“Sorry to burst your bubble Archie, but Cora is an unreachable goal for guys like you, despite your best efforts.” Putting his phone down, Kevin pointed towards the group of giggling Vixens and the hovering senior Bulldogs. “She is the type of girl guys like you will fawn over till you graduate and people like Chuck and Reggie will try and add as a notch on their bed post.”

“That’s awfully negative, Kevin” Betty chided as she patted Archie’s shoulder. “It’s nothing against you Archie. Cora is just… she focuses on what is right in front of her. And right now, it’s Chuck Clayton.”

Rolling his eyes at the blonde Kevin grabbed his bag from the ground, “Ok, think about it this way. You and Chuck will be in the same boat when it comes to going out with her. You both lose. Because it’ll be a cold day in hell when her ex-military dad lets her go anywhere alone with a guy.”

“I’m as much of a Bulldog as Chuck and Reggie.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t a senior. And that, my friend, is where you lose points”

“Thanks Kev, really makes me feel better.” Chancing one more glance Cora’s way she gave him a friendly smile and wave when their eyes met, but quickly turned her attention to the approaching seniors. Shoulders hunched, Archie ran to catch up with the rest of the group as they wandered towards the school, mind reeling as he tried to think up a way to grab more of Cora’s attention.

Izzy watched at Chuck Clayton and crew zeroed in on the group of cheerleaders; the lecherous look he gave her sister had Izzy’s insides crawling. There was no love lost between her and Chuck, the two of them having been at odds most of their high school career. If Cora wanted to lower herself to hanging with that dirt bag that was on her, Izzy wasn’t going to step in a protect her.

“You know, if the wind changes your face is going to be stuck like that.” Tara’s words had the brunette smoothing out the grimace she’d been wearing before grabbing her backpack and following her friend towards the school.

Tara was Izzy’s closest and truest friend, a goalie for the hockey team the two of them have been inseparable since grade school. Tara was the easy going of the pair, a little warmer and approachable, she usually was responsible for initiating the damage control after Izzy let her mouth lose. “So… what was with the look?”

“What look?”

“The look that said I’ll disembowel you Clayton if you so much as touch a hair on my sister’s head.”

Izzy shot her friend a perturbed side eye as they made their way through the crowded halls, “If Cora wants to hang around that dimwit, that’s her business. I’m not getting in her way.”

“You going to tell her the history there?”

Izzy’s eyes hardened at her friend’s question, “I don’t know what history you’re talking about.”

Tara sighed, even as her best friend there were things that Izzy wasn’t going to talk to her about. Or anyone else for that matter. “Ok, fine. We’ll change subject. First game of the season is next week, you talk to coach yet about the lines?”

A subject change to something she was much more apt to talk about had Izzy grinning. The two girls had worked their butts off since they were freshman and were finally awarded the title of captains; with that had come the responsibility of working with their coach to hopefully find a way to get them to state this year and Izzy was eating up every second of it. “Why, you afraid you’re going to lose your spot in goal?”

“Pfff, of course not. That little scrawny freshman has nothing on me. I’m more worried about my defensemen. If coach plans on keeping those two sophomores together on the third line we’re going to be in a world of hurt.”

“I don’t think he is. Based off today’s practice I think he’s thinking of moving that freshman Lili into the third line. She’s a powerhouse and physical.” An irritated groan escaped Izzy as they turned down the senior hall, her well known scowl returning to her features; Sweet Pea was leaning up against her locker, towering frame making it impossible to sneak in and grab her books. Sweet Pea being in her locker space has been a recurring problem since the Southside started at Riverdale and Fangs Fogarty’s locker ended up being right next to hers, Izzy’s patience for the morning interruption was dwindling.

“Move it snake boy, I need into my locker.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Sweet Pea looked down at the green eyed brunette. “And good morning to you, Isabelle.” Turning back to Fangs, Sweet Pea picked up right where he had left off in his conversation, seemingly ignoring Izzy’s growing annoyance.

“Are you serious right now, Sweet Pea? Stop being a dick. Don’t you have someone to go beat up or something?” Kicking at his ankle, Izzy’s jaw clenched at his lack of response.

Pivoting from his friend, Sweet Pea turned fully to face Izzy; arms crossed over his chest, he pinned her with an annoyed stare. “Sorry sweetheart, the only thing I plan this early is making sure I get here in time for my morning harassment from you. My day just isn’t the same without it.”

Tara couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched, her friend’s face growing reader by the moment as Sweet Pea seemed to only enjoy irritating her. Glancing around the tall Serpent and her glowering best friend, she focused on Fangs. “Can I get a little help here, Fogarty?”

Smirking, Fangs slammed his locker and nudged Sweet Pea’s arm, no matter how many times the two of them went the rounds Fangs always found it hilarious. “Come on dude, Toni is waiting on us.”

“Always a pleasure, Isabelle”, lifting off the locker Sweet Pea gave her a crooked grin before following behind Fangs.

“He is one tall drink of water”, Tara’s hazel eyes watched as the two Serpents disappeared out of site.

“He’s annoying.” Wrenching her locker open, Izzy sent Tara a miffed look as she grabbed her economics book.

“You only say that because he gets under your skin.”

“A lot of people get under my skin. It’s not like that is a pillar of achievement.”

“Yeah, but not like Sweet Pea does. It’s a different under your skin.”

“You’ve been watching way too many movies, Tara. Time to find a different hobby.” Slamming her locker, Izzy leaned up against it to look at her friend as the first warning bell rang. Izzy would never admit it but she agreed with Tara, Sweet Pea was easy on the eyes, but that didn’t mean she thought of him any more than any other student at the school; he was an annoyance to her and nothing more.

“That is the pot calling the kettle black. At least I do more than hanging around the rink with a couple of guys who spend their days sharpening skates and flinging hockey pucks around.” It had always bothered Tara that Izzy didn’t get out, her focus so honed in on hockey and work that she didn’t give herself time to live a little. At the end of the year they’d be walking out of this high school and the only memories Izzy would have would be of the ice rink.

“Hey, don’t knock Lance. He’s a good guy and let me use the ice for free after hours. I’ll let you have free reign on Damian.”

Grinning, Tara playfully shoved on Izzy as the second bell rang. “Fair enough. Catch you at lunch?”

“Same table as always.” Turning on their heels, the two girls went opposite ways down the hall to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cora!” Turning at her name, the blonde watched as Archie jogged to meet up with her. Though they had been in the same school since first grade, the two of them couldn’t really be considered more than acquaintances. Their friend circles were not ones to normally cross paths, her preferring the company of the Vixens while he tended to hang around the misfit crowd despite his Bulldog affiliation.

“Hey Archie, what can I do for you?” Turning forward, she continued her way towards the cafeteria as the red head kept pace.

“I was just wondering if you had found a partner to work on that group paper Mr. Cast assigned today?” Nervously, Arching tugged on the straps of his backpack as he watched the small female beside him. This was the only way that he could conceive getting close to Cora without making too big of a fool of himself; if they could work on this paper together it would give Cora the chance to get to know him and maybe, just maybe, get him a date.

“No, I haven’t found a partner yet”. She hadn’t really considered who she was going to pair up with, a paper on the Spanish American war the least of her concerns when there were bigger social enterprises to master. Chuck had been laying on the compliments heavy this morning and she was very quickly starting to fall for him. It wasn’t every day that a senior football star payed much attention to a junior cheerleader, but when they did it was imperative that she step up her game and keep him entertained. She had been trying to think up a plan all morning that would convince her dad that she could date, but nothing had come to her so far.

“How about partnering up with me?” The words all but fell out of Archie’s mouth, the grip on his backpack tightening as he waited for her answer.

Archie’s words pulled Cora from her musing. Pausing in front of the cafeteria doors she considered his offer as she turned to look at him; Archie was a good student, well-liked by everyone and all around good kid. He had ties to the football team, though never seemed to flaunt it like the others. He was the type of guy that might just be able to soften her dad’s opinion on the guys around Riverdale. It was a long shot at best, but she had to try something. Hanging around at home while everyone else enjoyed their teen years was getting old real fast. And if she got an A on her paper at the same time, that would be icing on the cake. Smiling up at the taller boy, she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. “Uh, sure. That would be great Archie.”

“Great! Want to get together next week? Maybe get an outline going?”

Pushing through the cafeteria doors, Cora scanned the room looking for her normal group. Catching site of Veronica and Cheryl she gave a slight wave before turning back to the red head. “That sounds like a plan. I’ll text you when I figure out what day works for me. See ya around.” Giving him one more smile, Cora headed in the direction of her friends, the curious gazes of the girls had her smirking.

“Since when are you and Archie buddies?” Taking a bite of her salad, Veronica pinned Cora with a questioning look.

“Since he asked me to be his partner for the paper in American History.”

“You and red head boy wonder teaming up for school? Should at least help your GPA.” Slipping in to her usual spot at the table Cheryl scanned the cafeteria, “And maybe even make a certain football player even more determined to get you out.”

Spinning in her spot, Cora followed Cheryl’s stare to focus on Chuck. The senior boy was looking between their table and where Archie had joined Kevin and Betty, the look on his face cocky but determined. She knew that he’d seen her walk in with Archie but hadn’t anticipated that it would already get his blood pumping. Giving her friends a self-assured grin, she stole a tomato off Veronica’s plate. Maybe this working with Archie could have more than one benefit.

Chuck Clayton watched as the perky little blonde gossiped at the table with Veronica and Cheryl, his eyes going to Archie and then back again. He shouldn’t have been too surprised by her friendly attitude towards the younger football player, but it still sent a jolt of jealousy through him. Chuck could get any girl in wanted in this Podunk down, hell in this town and the surrounding towns, but he wanted Cora. She was nothing like what he usually went after, her girl next door vibe and naïve ideas, but the fact that everyone thought she was unobtainable made him want to try harder.

“You aren’t going to be able to get her”, from his reclined position against the cafeteria wall Reggie looked over at his friend.

“And what makes you say that”, pulling his attention from the blonde he focused a hard look on the football captain.

“You know damn well the major is not going to let you get anywhere near his little blonde angel. Especially one that looks that virginal. And even if he does, you think her older sister will let you?”

Chuck scoffed, eyes darting across the cafeteria to said older sister. It was no secret that the two of them were less than friendly, both going out of their way to make snide comments and belittle the other. There had been a point in time where Isabelle had been a hell of a good time, but the blood between them had turned bad sophomore year and since then they could hardly stand to be in the same room as the other. “Isabelle isn’t going to interfere. You’ve seen the way the two of them are together, it’s like they aren’t even sisters.”

Sitting up straight, Reggie couldn’t help but smirk. “Alright then Romeo, lets bet on it. Get her to that big New Year’s Eve party that Cheryl throws every year.”

“You’re on, Mantle.” Smirking, Chuck sauntered his way in the direction of the Vixens. If there was one thing Chuck didn’t turn down it was a challenge, and this one was going to be most enjoyable.

Izzy’s eyes followed Chuck as he made his way around the other students to take a seat at her sister’s table, arm draping over Cora’s shoulder he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation, Izzy attempted to finish up her pre-calculus homework.

“Well that’s disgusting”, Tara’s words echoing Izzy’s thoughts.

“Tell me about it. You’d think with all the Cosmo she reads, she would know how to pick out a good one”. Shoving the last of her homework in her bag, Izzy stood from the table just as the bell rang. She shouldn’t be surprised about Cora’s interest in the football throwing Neanderthal, he was older and attractive and that was all a sixteen-year-old girl needs. It also didn’t surprise her that Cora seemed to follow in her mother’s footsteps when it came to bad taste in men, her father excluded from that general statement.

“Isn’t it your job as an older sister to educate her on what a good man is?”

“Do you educate your younger brother about what a good woman is?” Elbowing her way across the hallway, Izzy was able to make it into English before the second bell rang with Tara hot on her heels.

“Evan is like ten, he’s more concerned about when the next Star Wars movie is coming out. Girls are so far from his radar. And besides, I’m not really the poster child for giving good dating advice.”

Izzy had to admit that Tara made a good point, the last guy she went out with was a college hockey player that had just left her in Greendale after a party and Izzy had to drive up there and get her. Taking her normal spot by the window, Izzy dropped into her chair with a chuckle while Tara took the seat in front of her. “When you start giving Evan dating advice, I’ll be sure to give Cora some.”

“She could be barefoot and pregnant by then,” Tara’s chuckle had her friend grinning.

“If she does that, there is no way my dad will let me go out of state for college.” Izzy chewed on her bottom lip at the thought of college and what that conversation with her father could in tale. He’d fight her on it, every step of the way would be an argument about how much better the local state college was than anything she suggested. The guilt card would get laid out, he’d say that she was running away from the family like her mother did; it was an ugly card to pull, especially when he knew how much she wanted out, but it worked every time.

“Don’t sweat that just yet, Izzy. Get the acceptance letters first and then worry about fighting him on it.” Tara’s soft smile had Izzy pocketing her fears, for now anyways. Her friend’s constant presence as her voice of reason was something she had taken for granted all these years and Izzy only hoped Tara knew how much she appreciated it.

“With her natural bitchy attitude, Isabelle shouldn’t have to worry about fighting. Doesn’t it just come naturally?” From his spot a few seats back, Chuck reclined in his chair as Izzy turned her heated glare on him.

Sweet Pea’s eyes jumped between her and Chuck as he took his seat right behind her, eyes rolling when he realized it was the start of another pointless bickering match. For a moment she felt a flicker of pity for the tall serpent, being stuck between her and Chuck and their never-ending battle, but then she remembered he went out of his way to annoy her and the flicker faded. That is what they call karma.

“Chuck, your ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

A snort from Sweet Pea caused Izzy to pivot in her seat, a glimmer of humor crossing his features as he held her gaze. She could feel heat growing in her cheeks as he looked at her; she wasn’t accustomed to being on the receiving end of a look like that and couldn’t say she knew what to do about it. A flirty grin came to rest on Sweet Pea’s face, brows raised in question as she continued to stare at him.

Snapping out of her daze, Izzy turned her attention back to Chuck as Sweet Pea continued to look at her with that stupid grin on his face. She watched as the muscles in Chuck’s jaw clenched in frustration, the arrogant expression he wore fading as he leveled a cold look at her. “Easy there, Isabelle. I don’t think your sister would appreciate you talking to me like that.”

Anger filtered across Izzy’s features, green eyes hardening as she shifted in her seat and reached towards the football player. Sweet Pea reached out and halted her forward motion, large calloused hand grasping her arm before she could get out of the desk. The surprised look Izzy gave him matched his own, as if he hadn’t realized what he was doing until after it was done.

“He’s not worth it, Decker.” Voice soft, Sweet Pea waited a beat to make sure she’d stay in her spot before releasing his hold.

A prickling feeling still lingering where he had held, Izzy rubbed at her arm to chase it away; chancing one more bewildered look at the dark-haired boy, she turned back in her seat to face Tara. Sweet Pea wasn’t one to involve himself with fights he didn’t have a stake in, especially when it involves a bulldog, so Izzy wasn’t sure why he had stepped into this one.

Tara’s hazel eyes watched the two behind her for a moment before shooting Chuck a warning look. It would serve him right if Izzy got out of the chair and slugged him, but with the first game of the hockey season right around the corner the team couldn’t afford for Izzy to be benched. “It’s not worth missing our opening game, either.” Giving her friend a sympathetic look, Tara turned forward just as their teacher zeroed in on the commotion.

“Is there a problem back there, Miss Decker?”

Straightening in her seat at being called out, Izzy just shook her head “No mam. No problem.”

“Then maybe you’d like to share with the whole class what was so much more interesting than my commentary on our latest Shakespeare read?”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything important. Chuck Clayton was just being an insufferable ass.”

The classroom erupted in a fit of laughter, their teacher bristling at Izzy’s language. Through gritted teeth, she motioned to the door. “Office. Now.”

Sliding out of the desk Izzy grabbed her bag and made her way to the front, but not before giving Tara a high five on the way by.

Sweet Pea watched as Izzy left the classroom, a grin on her face proving just how proud of herself she was. She may be a thorn in his side most of the time, but she had her moments where she proved to be utterly entertaining.

The TV glowed through the living room window as Izzy climbed up the porch steps, her father reclined back in his chair as the talking heads on CNN chattered between each other easily visible through the sheer curtains. She never understood why he sat there and listened to all that gibberish, it was inevitable that he’d get pissed off about something someone said and turn on sport center. So why not just start with sport center.

“I’m home.” Pushing through the front door, Izzy dropped her bags at the foot of the stairs before walking straight through to the kitchen, the grumbling of her stomach taking precedence over all else.

“How was work?” Peeking out from the fridge, Izzy gave her dad a shrug. The shop had been quiet, only a few of the club kids needing skates sharpened so Izzy had spent most of her time flinging pucks around the store with Lance.

Dumping the makings for a turkey sandwich onto the counter, she grabbed a beer for her dad before shutting the door.

“You know me so well.” Popping the top Will leaned up against the doorjamb and watched his oldest as she messed around at the counter. “You know there is real food in there. Like three days’ worth of leftovers.”

“Yeah, I know.” Izzy loved her dad dearly, but a cook he was not. Sure, he could grill a mean burger or steak with the best of them, but when it came to the rest of it he was hopeless. The vegetables always ended up slimy, the meat dry with no flavor and if it was a casserole it’d be burnt to a crisp. The girls tried to trade off on the cooking responsibilities, but their dad had beat them to it the last couple nights. “But I wanted a turkey sandwich”, taking a large bite as if to make a point Izzy tossed the ingredients back into the fridge and headed for the couch. Sports highlights flickered across the screen as she settled into her normal seat, her dad obviously giving up on the talking heads before following her into the kitchen.

“How’s the team looking?” Reclaiming his spot, her dad kicked his feet up as he looked over at her. He had been a hockey player growing up and had passed the love of the sport down to his oldest daughter; much to his dismay Cora hadn’t taken on an appreciation for the sport at all, but one was better than none. Every year Izzy and her dad tried to take in a few Rangers games in the city; it was the few father daughter trips that they all looked forward to. Izzy and Will got out of town and Cora was given free reign of the house, a win in everyone’s books.

“We’re looking pretty good. I think if we work out a few kinks in the third line we’ll be perfect for the first game.”

A high-pitched squeal coming from Cora’s room made Izzy roll her eyes; heavy footfalls on the stairs had her turning to watch as Cora bound into the room, blonde curls bouncing as she stood in front of the TV.

“Do you mind? I’m sort of watching something.”

Turning to look behind her, Cora scoffed. “Seriously? Hockey highlights? You need to get a life.”

“What, a life like yours that revolves around…”

“Alright. No fighting.” Cutting off his oldest, Will focused his attention on his younger daughter. “What has you in such a tizzy, Cora.”

Shooting her sister a sly grin, Cora put all of her attention on her dad. “So there is this kid at school that I’ve been hanging out with and…”

“No.”

Cora’s brows furrowed in annoyance at her father, “What do you mean no. I didn’t even get to finish.”

“You don’t need to finish. I know what you’re going to ask, and the answer is no.” Taking a sip from his bottle he looked between his two daughters, the shining lights of his life. “The answer is always going to be no. While you live under this roof, you are not allowed to go on dates. How many times do I have to explain this to you Cora?”

“That is completely unfair! Everyone else in school is going out and going to parties and I am stuck at home like some loser because my father has some fucked up idea that all the guys only want one thing and I’ll end up being taken advantage of.”

“Hey. Watch the language. And it’s not an idea. Its fact. I was a teenage boy once too, Cora. I know how they think. I know what they want and I’m not letting you go alone with them.”

Cora watched as her sister dragged her hockey bag towards the basement, apparently board with the dating conversation. Typical Izzy fashion for sure, if it didn’t revolve around hockey or her grades it was of no interest to her at all. The dating argument was one she picked with her father on a regular basis, more out of frustration if nothing else. but at some point she figured he would give a little. All Cora wanted was one date, a night out at the Bijou or a dinner date at Pops was all she was asking for.

Running a hand through her curls, Cora stared at her dad in annoyance. Mulling over what he’d just said had her stopping; ‘go Alone…’ those words stuck out from her father’s last comment. That was his hang up, he didn’t want her alone with the guys. “What if I didn’t go alone? What if there was a group of us.”

Taking a pull from his bottle, Will studied his younger daughter. She was bound and determine to go on a date and if he didn’t give her some rope who knew what she’d get herself into. His oldest clamoring up the stairs got him thinking, there might just be a way to give Cora a glimmer of hope while maintaining his piece of mind. “Alright Cora. I’ll amend the rule. I’ll let you go out on a date… when Izzy does.”

“What!” The matching exclamation of his two daughters had him smiling. This was going to be his best idea yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning against her hockey stick, Tara stared wide eyed as Izzy updated her on her father’s newest dating rule. “You’ve got to be kidding me”.

“I wish I was.” The sound of her stick scraping the ice as Izzy shot another puck at the net echoed through the rink, the rest of the team lingering around the ice waiting for coach to call in the final huddle of the morning.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Tara knew Izzy’s opinions on dating and knew her younger sister’s opinions as well. With their father’s new rule in place it wouldn’t take long for Cora to start hounding her sister.

“Why would I have to do anything about it?” Another echo of stick on ice sounded as Izzy did her best to work out the irritation that had been stirring since last night. Her dad had dropped a giant bomb on her and it wasn’t something that she had appreciated. She didn’t know if he realized it, but he had put her in a shitty situation with Cora. The two sisters struggled on a good day to get along, adding a condition like this was only going to stress the already strained relationship. Dating had never been on her radar and after a few bad runs with more casual agreements, Izzy had made it a point to stay away from the dating scene. Could some of her resistance be blamed on mom issues after she had walked out the door? Sure thing, but more importantly Izzy was concerned about school and getting the hell out of this town. If she was to get involved with someone they could make her lose focus and all this work would be for nothing.

Shaking her head, Tara just gave her friend a sympathetic look as Coach Morgan whistled for the team to gather around center ice. If Tara knew Izzy as well as she thought she did, her friend would do everything that she could to avoid the conversation with her sister which meant she’d be spending more hours in the rink than ever.

“Alright ladies, bring it in!” Coach Morgan was a big man, towering over his players at six foot three, he demanded excellence and expected his team to work just as hard on the ice as they did off. Izzy had always liked him, his skill with a puck was admirable and his coaching style fit her well; Coach was known for being a straight shooter, he didn’t care what your last name was or what side of town you were on, just what your skill was. In a town like Riverdale where your name and where you lived seemed to matter more to a person than what you had to offer, Morgan provided a refreshing change from the rest of the school.

Grabbing a seat on the ice, Izzy and Tara sat towards the back of the group while coach laid out strategy for the upcoming game. The two of them had worked with coach first thing this morning about the game line up and what the girls thought was a good strategy for defense to combat the speed that they were going to come up against. Centerville was a good team and they had speed at the wings, but their defense was inconsistent, and the team was fresh in comparison to Riverdale. Tara, Izzy plus one other senior on the team were considered all state in their position and there were a handful of juniors that were in contention for the titles as well. Even with potential concerns on the third line, Izzy was confident going into next week’s game.

“Has Cora started bugging you yet?” Izzy chanced a glance towards Tara at her hushed question.

“I haven’t given her a chance. I feigned exhaustion and hid in my room the rest of the night. And she’s not so desperate that she was up at five this morning to hound me out of the door.”

“Is there something the captains would like to add to the game plan?” Coach Morgan’s cold stare had the two seniors straightening, heat radiating across their cheeks as the whole team turned to stare at them.

“Nope, we’re good sir”, Tara’s cheery response had Izzy stifling a smile as Morgan pinned them with one of his signature looks. The majority of the team had a healthy fear of their coach, but Tara never seemed to be flustered by him.

“So what are you going to tell her?” Tara didn’t miss a beat, picking up the conversation right where they’d left it as Morgan continued on with his game plan. Watching Izzy out of the corner of her eye, Tara continued to half listen to what was being said up front.

A couple of young freshman chanced a glance behind them at Tara’s question, the young girls quickly turning around when met with Izzy’s perturbed look.

“I’m going to tell her that she is up shit creek. I’m not wasting my free time hanging around someone I don’t like just so Cora can flounce around in front of Chuck. If she wants to do that she can do it at school.” Stretching her arms above her head, Izzy tried to work out the tension that had settled along her muscles; she told herself it was from a good practice, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it tied to the inevitable conversation she’s going to have to have with Cora on the way to school.

“That’s all I’ve got for you guys. Good practice today, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dismissing the team for the morning Coach Morgan began to make his way towards the bench, tall frame halting in front of the boards to face Tara and Izzy. “Decker, Shultz.” The two girls turned their attention from their spot still sitting on the ice. “Since the two of you can’t seem to keep your traps closed, you can do two rounds of the Michigan mile before you leave practice today.”

Hushed giggling from her team mates as they left the ice had Izzy falling back to lay on the cold surface, green eyes rolling in annoyance, “Fuck me.”

Besides the subtle beat of ACDC’s Highway to Hell coming from the speaker, the Jeep was silent on the way to school. Izzy ached head to toe, her legs stiff and arms throbbing from her incurred punishment after practice. She could tell there was something on Cora’s mind, the blonde all but vibrated in her seat as she watched the passing trees but chose not to say anything. The less said on the subject that Izzy guessed plagued her younger sibling, the better.

“I need to ask you a favor… as my sister.” Izzy tensed at Cora’s words, a stream of curses muttered under her breath as she pulled the jeep into a spot. She was so close, so close to evading a conversation that would most likely end in an argument.

“What is it Cora?”

“One date. Please. Can you please find someone to take you on one date, so I can go to the damn movies?”

“No.” Grabbing her bag from the back seat, Izzy focused back on her sister.

“What do you mean no?” Temper flashed in Cora’s blue eyes as she looked over at Izzy, the color in her cheeks rising as her frustration about the situation built.

“I mean that I am not going to go find someone to sit in a movie theater with just so you can mess around with Chuck Clayton.” Snatching the keys from the ignition Izzy let herself out of the jeep, green eyes scanning the parking lot in search of Tara. A large collection of students still lingered around their cars and bikes despite the chill that hung in the air; hopefully Cora would think twice about making a scene for everyone to see.

Cora slammed the passenger side door, her blonde curls dancing in the fall breeze as she turned her heated gaze on her sister. “Why can’t you just do this one thing for me!”

Not to miss out on a good argument, the students in close proximity turned their attention towards the jeep at Cora’s exclamation. Trying her best to ignore their curious glances, Izzy hit her sister with a cold stare. “Because I am not going to lower myself just to make you happy Cora. Despite what you think, the whole world doesn’t revolve around you.” Since her sister was insistent on making this a public scene, Izzy didn’t feel the need to hold back the venom in her words.

A frustrated screech came from the blue-eyed girl as she grabbed her bag and stomped her way towards the group of vixens watching the scene. “Why do you have to be such a bitch, Izzy. You are ruining my life!”

Izzy ran a hand through her hair as she watched Cora disappear into the group of cheerleaders, irritation at her sister evident as she turned to head towards the school. Leave it to Cora to air all their dirty laundry out for the whole student body to hear. It seemed like every day Cora was becoming more like their mother, one day soon maybe she’d just up and leave too.

“Already ruining people’s lives before first period? Seems like a bit of an over achievement this early in the day” Sweet Pea’s baritone voice startled Izzy out of her brooding, his towering frame keeping pace with her as she made her way up the stairs of Riverdale High.

“Up yours.” Pushing through the double doors, Izzy beelined it down the senior hall intent on losing the lingering Serpent. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was their morning routine of ticking each other off, between a bad end to hockey practice and Cora’s parking lot scene Izzy’s patience for the day were toast.

“This much hostility this early in the day cannot be healthy for you”, leaning up against Fang’s locker Sweet Pea could only smirk at the glowering female as she wrenched open her locker.

“Piss off, Sweet Pea. Seriously. As much as I enjoy our morning harassment routine, I am not in the mood today.” Slipping out of her coat and shoving it into her locker, Izzy turned to face the tall boy, arms crossed against her chest in annoyance.

Sweet Pea’s gaze softened a bit as he looked down at Izzy, his signature smirk faltering a bit at the anger in her eyes. Getting a rise out of Isabelle could be the highlight of his day, but it took all the fun out of it when she was already pissed about something else. The two of them were suspended in silence for a moment, their looks locked on each other. Opening his mouth to say something, he stopped suddenly as Fangs appeared at his side and opened his locker. “What’s this? No bickering?”

Giving Fang’s the middle finger Izzy pulled her eyes from Sweet Pea and turned towards her own locker as heat pooled in her cheeks. The tall serpent shifted his stance closer to her, dark eyes still watching her as he lifted his towering frame off the locker.

Slamming the door, Fangs nudged Sweet Pea’s arm. “Come on dude, we’ll be late for class.” Without another word, Fangs sent Tara a wave as she slipped up next to Izzy before filing into the body of students making their way through the hall.

“See you around, Decker.” Passing one more look over the brunette Sweet Pea followed his friend down the hall and out of site.

Tara’s hazel eyes shifted between her friend and where Sweet Pea had disappeared for a beat before pinning Izzy with a questioning look.

“Fuck today.” Slamming her locker door Izzy turned towards her first period class, Tara left to scramble after her to find out what the hell that was all about.

Cora slid into a chair across from Archie, the thud of her backpack hitting the floor the only sound in the empty library. Her temper had settled after the argument with Izzy, Veronica and Cheryl stepping in to smooth her feathers down and promising they’d think up some sort of plan to help her out. “Alright, I’m here. Tell me what we’re doing.”

“Ok. Well… I was thinking that we would look at the war from the humanitarian side of the coin for the US. We always focus on the economical side of war, so I thought this would be a good change from what everyone else will probably write.” Running a hand through his hair, Archie looked over at Cora anxiously. There was just something about the blonde that made him nervous, she sent his blood rushing and seemed to make it impossible for him to make logical thought.

“Yeah, that works for me. I can’t say that I know much about it, so I think your plan sounds great.”

“Awesome.” Tapping his pencil against the open notebook, Archie studied the pages of their history book before bringing his eyes to Cora’s apprehensively. “So, I was doing a little preliminary research and I found a museum a few towns over that has an exhibit running at the moment about the sugar plantations in the Caribbean… I was thinking maybe we could go. Do some research and stuff about working conditions and all that.”

Tilting her head to the side, Cora studied the red head for a moment as she thought about what he just asked; giggling softly she could help but smile at him. “Are you asking me out on a date, Archie?”

The color of his face started to match the color of his hair as he tried to work around a good excuse, “Well… I just…. I know you aren’t allowed to date, but I figured if we were just going out for a school thing it’d be ok.”

“Well aren’t you clever, Andrews. You’ll be happy to know that my dad has changed the rules. I am allowed to start dating when my sister does.”

“That’s awesome. I got tickets to go to a….”

“Hold your horses Archie.” Cutting him off before he could get any wild ideas, Cora slouched back in her seat. “I don’t think you understand. In order for me to go out I would have to find someone willing to take Isabelle out.”

Scratching at his head, Archie took a similar posture in his chair as the blonde across from him. “She’s kind of a rip, isn’t she?”

“She’s a bitch, Archie. You don’t have to sugar coat it.” Cora never understood why her sister was the way she was, but apparently something went down that made her act the way she did.

“There must be someone out there that would be willing to go out on a few dates with her, right?” Archie searched his brain for anyone that might fit the bill. He wasn’t saying someone would have to be desperate, but they’d have to have a certain taste in to want to brave the waters of Isabelle Decker.

“You know of someone?” Cora shot the boy a skeptical look. Izzy was not the type of girl that Archie’s friends would even brave interacting with, let alone dating.

“I don’t know of someone off the top of my head, but I’d be willing to help find someone for you.”

“Really, you’d do that?” Selfish excitement shone in Cora’s eyes at the thought of Izzy going out. If Archie really could pull this off, she would owe him big time.

“For you, I would.”

“Oh, you’re the best Archie.” Jumping from her seat Cora grabbed her bag and gave Archie one last bright smile. “I’ll do some research for the paper tonight. Meet up tomorrow to get started?”

“Sounds great, Cora.” Grinning like an idiot, Archie watched her blonde curls bounce against her shoulders as she headed out of the library. He had no idea who the hell would be a suitable date for Isabelle, but Kevin and Josie sure as hell would.

“You are asking the impossible, Archie.” Taking a bite of his burger, Kevin looked across the booth at his speculating friend. Pop’s was quiet, the dinner rush had come and gone and only a few students lingered waiting on a late dinner and catching up on gossip.

“Come on Kev, you must have some idea of who we could try and set Isabelle up wither. There has to be someone in all of Riverdale High that can handle a cranky hockey player.”

Stealing a fry from Archie’s plate, Betty gave her friend a sympathetic look. “She is more than cranky, Archie. She is downright hostile.”

“And don’t forget, even if you find someone who is willing to ask her out Isabelle still has to say yes.” Pointing her spoon at Archie as if to drive home the point, Josie went back to stirring her milkshake. This whole idea didn’t sit well with her, setting someone up like this was almost guaranteed to end in disaster. While she had no personal interest in the whole thing, a part of her admired Isabell for her brash ways  and this whole thing was leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Sighing in defeat, Archie slumped against the vinyl booth. Mind reeling through the groups at school he tried to find someone that could fit the bill. “Football players would be out of the question.”

“It would be safe to say that most sports guys wouldn’t mesh well,” Kevin added.

Taking a bite of his burger, Archie scanned the dinner at the last of the lingering students. “The art and drama guys probably wouldn’t be the best fit, either. We need someone who can hold their own and isn’t afraid to go toe to toe with her.”

The jingling of the bell had the table turning their attention on the incoming customers, the black leather and two headed serpent across their back leaving no question of who it was.

Kevin’s eyes lit up as he turned back to the table, “We need a Serpent, Archie.”

Archie looked towards the counter where Sweet Pea and Fangs were lingering, the waitress making up their order to go. He didn’t know Sweet Pea or Fangs all that well, but he knew of their reputations. Jughead and Toni were good friends with them and based on the stories he’d heard he knew both the guys could hold their own. “Are you sure? Would she even go for one?”

“Her locker is right next to Fang’s in the senior hall, and I’ve seen her argue with Sweet Pea before so at least she knows them.” Betty studied the two seniors, of the two Sweet Pea would be the more believable candidate; Fang’s locker was right next to Isabelle’s, so if he had wanted to ask her out ever, he could have done it already. And there was just something about Sweet Pea’s tall, dark and contrary motif that would compliment Isabelle if Archie was able to pull this charade off.

“Of the two, it would have to be Sweet Pea”, mirroring Betty’s thoughts Josie murmured to the table, dark eyes watching the two boys at the counter before turning her attention back on Archie and Kevin. “And if you’re going to do this you better do it now before they head out.”

Sliding out of the booth, Archie made it up to the register just as Sweet Pea dropped some cash on the counter for the meal. “Got a second, Sweet Pea?”

“What do you want Andrews”, tucking his wallet into his back pocket the tall Serpent squared his stance as Fangs gathered the two full bags of food behind him.

Archie ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Part of him couldn’t believe he was stooping to this level just to get a date with a girl, but the other part of him couldn’t not go through with it. “Would you consider taking Isabelle Decker out?”

Brows furrowing, Sweet Pea looked at Archie in confusion. “What kind of question is that?”

“Well, it’s not really a question actually. It’s more like a request.”

“You’re requesting that I take out Decker?” Looking back at Fangs for a moment, all Sweet Pea could do was shake his head at the red head. “This has got to be a first.” Grabbing a bag from Fangs, Sweet Pea turned towards the exit. “I think you’ve taken one to many helmets to the head Andrews.” Without another word, Sweet Pea and Fangs disappeared from site leaving Archie standing at the counter feeling like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Archie sighed heavily as he watched Chuck say something to Cora that made her, and the rest of the Vixens laugh, the smile he brought to her face making Archie hate his teammate a little more. After his failed attempt at convincing Sweet Pea to take Isabelle out Archie had tried to think up an alternative person, but all the other possibilities had bowed out as soon as he mentioned her name.

“It’s been over a week, Archie.” Tossing a grape across the table at her friend, Betty did her best to try and drag his attention back to the table. While she felt bad for the guy, she couldn’t say she was surprised at the outcome. In what world did he think he could walk up to a Serpent and just suggest he take out some girl with no other context provided.

“The pining is getting really old, dude.” Toying with the apple on his tray, Kevin scanned the lunchroom for lack of anything better to do. The cafeteria hierarchy had always amused him, jocks and popular people claiming the far wall while the southside students had claimed the tables by the windows. Small groups like theirs were spread out in the center while loners and misfits seem to gravitate to the tables closest to the exit… probably out of self-preservation more than anything. Amongst the small groups in the center sat the pivotal piece of Archie’s dilemma; Isabelle was deep in conversation with a few of her fellow hockey players, the looks on their faces serious as she laid something out on the table. He wasn’t surprised that all of Archie’s other dating possibilities for her had balked at the idea, if her demeanor on the ice was similar to how she was while dating Archie would need a damn miracle if he was to get to her sister. “Might be time to accept the inevitable.”

Rolling his eyes at Kevin’s commentary, Archie shifted back to look at his friends as Jughead took a seat next to Betty. He had already tried to get Jughead to help his situation, but the beanie wearing boy was having none of it.

Giving Betty a quick peck on the cheek, Jughead could only chuckle at Archie’s downtrodden look. The kid had some serious Romeo eyes for the younger Decker girl and they were showing no signs of fading. “He’s still day dreaming, I see.”

Archie gave his friend a sour look, he was getting rather irritated that people were finding amusement in all of this. “Come on Jug, you got to help me out here.”

“Why do you think I have any pull when it comes to Sweet Pea?”

“Because you’re both Serpents. You’re friends. He must listen to you on some things, so why not this?”

Jughead only scoffed at Archie’s words, if Jughead suggested anything to Sweet Pea it would just result in the complete opposite outcome that Archie was hoping for. “The only person Sweet Pea listens to is Sweet Pea. And Toni when she is really pissed. He isn’t going to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“Then how can I get him to want to do it?”

“You can’t just make someone want to do something, Archie. That isn’t how life works.” Irritation laced Jughead’s words as he tried to get it through Archie’s thick head that this was not going anywhere.

“We could always pay him…” Three sets of startled eyes turned to Kevin at his voiced idea. “What?”

“You want to pay Sweet Pea… to take out Isabelle Decker… so Archie can take out Cora Decker.”

Kevin gave Betty a bored look, they were acting like this was the first they’ve ever heard of someone paying another person to do what they want. This was Riverdale for god sakes, bribery was the second most common thing in this town next to murder. “What is the best motivation for someone to do something they don’t want to. Cash. Just look at the American workforce. Everyone gets up every morning to go do something they hate so they can get money.”

“You do realize that you just compared dating someone to a job, right?”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Jughead. Archie wanted to know how we could encourage Sweet Pea and money is the best option. It’s always the best option.”

Cracking her knuckles, Betty watched fretfully as the boys continued their discussion, there was no way that what they were suggesting was going to end well for anyone involved.

“How are we going to pay him when we don’t have any money?” Kevin’s idea peaked Archie’s interest. It seemed to be the only thing they had come up with that might actually work.

“We’ll need an underwriter or sorts. Someone that has the cash and willing to take on the risk because they think they’ll benefit from the plan.”

Everyone turned to look at the table the senior football players claimed, there was one other person in this school that had a stake in the game when it came to Cora Decker.

Archie’s face twisted in disgust at the thought of involving Chuck, “How is getting him involved going to help me win points with Cora?”

“Don’t worry Archie. We just need him to believe he is doing this so he can go out with Cora. You’ve already got yourself set up with the paper and from the sounds of it a girl raring for a date. We just need Chuck to put the last piece of the puzzle together.”

Skeptical of this whole plan, Archie scanned from the football players to the serpents and then to Isabelle and her table of hockey players. At this point he had no other ideas on how to get things rolling so he might as well try Kevin’s. “Alright, how do we go about this.”

Jughead could only shake his head as Kevin and Archie ran through the plan. “We’re all going to hell.”

The ice rink hummed with anticipation as Sweet Pea and Fangs made their way through the crowd to grab a seat on one of the upper benches above the rink. Supporting school sports had never been high on their to do list, but the Wyrm had been slow and there weren’t any jobs to run so the boys were left with little entertainment options for the evening. The school had been buzzing about the game for the last two weeks, Centerville’s young speed stars verses Riverdale’s aggressive senior wings and star goalie was rumored to be the match of the season, so they figured they’d take in a game and see if the hype was worth it.

“Never thought so many people would show up for a girls hockey game.” Finding a seat amongst a few of the other Serpents that had shown up, Fangs looked around as people continued to file in the front door before focusing his attention on the rink below them. Both teams were on the ice, some slapping pucks at the net while others shot a puck between each other.

Shrugging his shoulders at Fangs, Sweet Pea watched as Toni clamored up the steps to join them with her hands full of food. “It’s not like there is a lot to do in Riverdale. And besides, from the sounds of it our team can put on a pretty good show when they get riled up.”

Fangs chuckled under his breath as he took nachos from the pink haired Serpent, “Don’t you mean it’s a good show when Isabelle gets riled up?”

“I thought they weren’t allowed to check in girl’s hockey?” Squeezing herself between the two boys, Toni passed Sweet Pea his order of fries before starting in on her own; she was no hockey expert but when you lived this far into New York state it served you well to at least know the basics of the game.

“They aren’t. Do you think that stops her?” Scanning the rink, Sweet Pea smirked as he spotted the subject of their conversation. If the C on the shoulder of her jersey and her signature long dark hair didn’t make her stick out, her confidence on the ice left no question of who it was. Her movements were smooth as she skated towards the bench, a rare smile spreading across her features as she talked with one of her teammates. It was hard to believe that the girl on the ice was the same one that people went out of their way to avoid, the two seemed so different in that moment.

“Are all the rumors I hear about her true?” Following Sweet Pea’s look, Toni studied the brunette as she lined up with the rest of her team for the pre-game presentation. While Toni had never had the pleasure, or maybe displeasure, of meeting Isabelle she had heard enough stories that made her genuinely curious about her. The way people in the halls talked would think she was raised in the worst part of the southside and not in a quiet neighborhood north of the tracts.

Nodding as the crowd cheered at the end of the anthem, Fangs watched the first line take their position for the faceoff. “I heard she broke a hockey stick over some college guy’s head after he left Tara hanging high and dry in Greendale. Guess she put him in the hospital for a week.”

Wide eyed at Fang’s information, Toni turned in her seat and began to share all the small rumors she had head. Part of her had a hard time believing all of these rumors were true, but if Fangs had similar information then maybe they were.

Sweet Pea just shook his head as his two friends continued with the gossip; if everyone believed every rumor that went through the school half the student body would have kids and the other half would be in juvie or a nunnery. The buzzer at the opponent’s end signaled Riverdale had scored the first goal of the period, the crowd’s cheers echoing through the rink as the girls on the ice celebrated. A rumble of woofs and barking echoed from the group of bulldogs below them, irritation etching its way across Sweet Pea’s features at the disturbance. Despite tensions having fizzled between the two groups there was still something about the group of Bulldogs that hit Sweet Pea the wrong way; if he was truthful, anything Reggie Mantel was involved in rubbed him the wrong way, so really his irritation was more towards Reggie and his influence over the group of Neanderthals than the actual bulldogs. Toying with his fries Sweet Pea tried to put his attention back to the game below, if he was going to sit in a cold rink he might as well focus on what he was there to watch.

“Hey Chuck.” Sliding in behind the band of bulldogs, Kevin focused his attention on the rink as two of the girls struggled against the boards for the puck. After much debate the group had decided that he was best suited for initiating the conversation with Chuck; not only had it been his idea, but Archie suggesting it would create a shit show if him and Cora were spotted together and there would be no reason for Jughead to ever address the bulldogs. Kevin was a floater and well-liked by most people in school, so it wouldn’t be completely out of the ordinary for him to approach the group and strike up a casual conversation.

“Keller- surprised to see you here. Didn’t think hockey was really your thing.” Nodding in acknowledgement at Kevin’s arrival, Chuck didn’t bother to pull his attention from what he was doing on his phone.

“With all the talk about the game I figured I should see at least one this season.” Watching Chuck for a moment, Kevin tried to gauge the best course of action. Not taking him for one to have the patience for subtlety Kevin decided to just dive in. “I heard Isabelle will go all state again this year.”

Chuck’s upper lip curled at the mention of Riverdale’s right wing, as if her name alone left a bad taste in his mouth but didn’t give Kevin any more acknowledgment than that.

“Who gives a shit about Isabelle, the real story is her sister.” Punching Chuck in the arm, Reggie grinned like an idiot as the guys around them nodded in agreement. “And my man here thinks he’s got the game to get her to the New Year’s Eve party.”

“I don’t think I do, Mantel. I know I do. Just gotta give me time. I’ll have here sneaking out of her bedroom window before you know it.” Tucking his phone into the pocket of his letterman Chuck turned his attention back to the group of Bulldogs.

Kevin’s skin crawled at Chuck’s commentary, the idea that all of this was a game for him not the most settling of thoughts, but they had provided a perfect avenue for his proposition. “Rumor has it that Cora got the ok to start dating when Isabelle does.” All eyes turned to look at Kevin, the idea that Cora was on the market obviously a surprise.

“If we have to wait on Isabelle, Cora truly is untouchable.”

Offering only a non-committal sound at Chuck’s words, Kevin waited a beat before continuing. “Not necessarily. You just got to find the right guy who would be willing to take on the venture for the right price.”

“What are you suggesting, Keller?” Turning in his seat, Chuck put his full attention on Kevin.

“I’m suggesting you financially encourage someone to take out Isabelle, so you can take out Cora.”

“And who would be willing to do that?”

Turning slightly, Kevin motioned towards the group of Serpents a few rows above them. “Sweet Pea would be a good candidate.”

“You really think he’d agree to this?” Skeptical, Chuck looked above Kevin towards the glowering Serpent. Sweet Pea’s southside reputation was well known through the school and his relationship with the bulldogs was rocky at best, it was a stretch in Chuck’s mind to think he’d be willing to help him out.

“Anyone will agree for the right price, Chuck. And besides, there isn’t another soul in this school that could hold their own against Isabelle.”

“And why share all this information with me? What does it do for you?”

Kevin simply shrugged as he looked down at Chuck, “Just sharing the gossip that I heard. Thought it might help out your situation.”

Chuck studied Kevin for a moment before giving him a slight grin, “Appreciate the information Keller. I’ll consider your idea.”

Pulling his phone out of a coat Kevin stood from his seat, Archie’s text lighting up the screen. “Anytime Chuck. I gotta take care of something, I’ll see you around.” Offering a wave, Kevin made his way back to where Archie and Betty had been hovering. If Chuck took the bait, Archie would owe Kevin big time.

A collection of disgruntled shouts and boo’s echoed through the ice rink as another Riverdale player picked herself up off the ice. Shaking his head Sweet Pea reclined back in his seat, he could tell there was tension building on Riverdale’s benches and it was only a matter of time before this game got real interesting.

“Why is every booing?”

Fangs spared Toni and glance before turning back to the game in time to see the third line center get her skate hooked and no penalty called. “The Centerville player blatantly tripped ours and the official didn’t call it.” Another round of shouting erupted around them. “And now our center was just hooked, and they did nothing. Wait a couple minutes and I bet you Morgan will let Isabelle loose.”

“Let her loose?”

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but chuckle at Toni’s confusion. “You asked if the rumor’s you heard were true. Watch and see and then decide for yourself.”

It didn’t take long for Morgan to signal a line change, the smiles on the bench when Isabelle took the ice obvious to the now cheering crowd. Before he could see the first play his view was interrupted by Chuck Clayton and is too big letterman jacket. “Can I help you, Clayton?” While he didn’t have an outright aversion to Chuck Clayton, the fact that he was best friends with Reggie Mantle seemed to be enough of a reason to dislike him on principle.

“I’ve got a proposition for you Sweet Pea.”

“Well can you propose out of my line of sight so I can watch the game?”

Shifting slightly, Chuck moved to stand in the walkway way as Sweet Pea focused back on the game. Centerville was surrounding Riverdale’s goal, the defensemen shoving at Centerville’s wings as Tara reached to cover the puck.

“What do you think about taking Isabelle Decker out.”

“I don’t think about it,” barely giving Chuck a glance Sweet Pea clapped with the rest of the crowd as Riverdale’s center won the faceoff and took the puck up ice.

“Maybe start thinking about it. It could be a lucrative deal for you.”

Straightening in his chair Sweet Pea’s dark eyes focused fully on the football player in front of him. Something in Chuck’s demeanor was leaving an un easy feeling Sweet Pea’s stomach. “Subtlety isn’t your strong suite, Chuck. Either tell me what you want or go away.”

“I want to take Isabelle’s sister out, but I can’t do that until her witch of a sister goes out too.”

“Great story. Why should I give a crap?”

The muscles in Chuck’s jaw tensed in frustration at Sweet Pea’s lack of patience. “I’m just proposing that if you agree to take Isabelle on a few rendezvous to help me out, I will compensate you for your efforts.”

A little taken aback by the offer Sweet Pea looked to both his friends before looking to Chuck. “You want to pay me to take Isabelle Decker out on a few dates, so you can have a shot at her sister?”

“Yep.”

“No gimmicks?”

“None. It’s exactly as I explained it.”

Scratching his head in consideration, Sweet Pea toyed around with the idea. “You’ll compensate me huh? How much.”

“Sweet Pea, you can’t honestly…” Toni’s words were cut off as Sweet Pea held his hand up. He needed to listen to this whole plan before he turned anything down.

“How does fifty work.”

A loud cheer from the crowd had both boys turning their attention to the rink where Isabelle had checked one of the Centerville players hard into the boards, a couple of team members having to help the girl off the ice as Isabelle was escorted to the penalty box.

Turning their attentions back to the conversation at hand, Sweet Pea shot Chuck a bemused look.

“Alright fine. Sixty.”

Sweet Pea looked down to the penalty box and at a yelling Isabelle before turning his attention to his friends. Fangs simply gave him an indifferent shrug, not seeming to care what he did, while Toni’s eyes shot daggers at him.

“Make is seventy-five and you’ve got a deal.”

“This isn’t a negation. Take it or leave it, Sweet Pea.”

“Then forget about taking her sister anywhere, Clayton.”

Chuck eyed the three Serpents before digging into his pocket, handing a wad of cash reluctantly to the tallest. “Reggie is having a big party next Friday. Get her there”.

Grinning, Sweet Pea tucked the money into his jacket. “We’ll be there with bells on.”

Nodding in agreement, Chuck retreated to the group of Bulldogs just as a goal buzzer sounded from Centerville’s end.

“You are horrible, Sweet Pea.”

Ignoring the smaller girls berating, Sweet Pea’s mind began to wonder what the hype was about the younger Decker girl. First Archie and now Chuck. Isabelle shouldn’t be too hard of a sell, he liked her well enough and figured he could survive one night out with her. Especially to the tune of seventy-five dollars. He may not like the bulldogs, but when they had to pay him for his assistance he disliked them a little less.

“Once again Izzy, you’ve saved our butt.” Arm slung over her friend’s shoulder, Tara lead the way towards the small collection of cars in the far end of the lot.

“You guys did a lot of the work. I just threw some weight around to show Centerville that we’ll call them out on their shit if the officials won’t.”

Izzy halted at the sight of Sweet Pea leaning up against her driver’s side door, his focus pulling from his phone as the team got closer. Shoulders hunched slightly and foot tapping idly against the pavement, a grin crossed his features at Izzy’s surprised expression. The chattering of the girls behind her quieted as they saw the towering serpent, his lax frame showing indifference to the attention that was pinned on him.

“Forget to share something with me, Izzy?” Tara’s teasing tone made the brunette roll her eyes. She had no idea why Sweet Pea was hanging around her car, but the whole damn team didn’t need to wait around to find out.

“Of course not Tara. Get your mind out of the gutter. I’ll meet you guys at Pop’s.”

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to hang around?” Lori, a junior wing on the second lined piped in, her caramel color eyes watching Sweet Pea uneasily.

“Trust me. He’s harmless.” Separating from the rest of the group Izzy popped open the back of her jeep and dumped her bag in as the girls continued their walk towards their own cars, a few chancing a second look over their shoulders. “Didn’t think slinking around in dark parking lots at night was the Serpent’s calling card, Sweet Pea.”

“I wouldn’t call this slinking around.”

Arms crossed over her chest, Izzy shifted her weight to one hip as she stood in front of Sweet Pea. “Any particular reason you’ve commandeered my jeep for your new hitching post?”

“Just wanted to congratulate you on the win. Was a pretty good game.”

Izzy snorted, her irritation for the drama on the ice still fresh. “After the officials decided to start calling Centerville on their shit, it was a good game.”

“I think they got your point after your second penalty for checking.”

“If they didn’t, I’m sure Centerville did.” Reaching around the towering Serpent Izzy wrenched open the door to the old jeep, her effort to get moving obvious. “As stimulating as this conversation is, Sweet Pea, the girls will be waiting for me at Pops.”

“Why not skip out on post hockey burgers and join me at the Wyrm for a drink.” Lifting off the old vehicle, Sweet Pee pivoted to look over the door as Izzy climbed in behind the wheel.

Features furrowing in confusion at Sweet Pea’s words, Izzy looked at him skeptically. “Why would I want to go anywhere with you?”

“Maybe because you secretly enjoy our little morning arguments and find me interesting enough to sit down and have a beer with?” Humor danced in his eyes as he looked down at the baffled brunette. He could understand her apprehension to the idea, but if he was going to get her to the party he was going to have to lay some groundwork.

Glancing out the front windshield, Izzy chewed on her bottom lip in deliberation of Sweet Pea’s proposal as she started the jeep. She would never have considered the two of them friends, or even friendly for that matter. Except for appreciating how he filled out a good pair of jeans and a leather jacket, Izzy had never considered the tall Serpent anything more than her first pain in the ass every morning. Bringing her eyes to meet his, all she could give him was a small grin and a shrug of her shoulders, “Um…. No.” Without any more of an explanation or another word uttered, Izzy slammed her door and threw the Jeep into drive.

Watching as the jeep’s tail lights faded from view, Sweet Pea could only shake his head and laugh to himself as he made his way back towards his bike. He should have known that anything that involved Isabelle wasn’t going to be easy, but it could prove to be a very entertaining undertaking all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every other week through the new year. Mostly so I can get the holiday prompts written. Look for a new chapter this coming Friday (I skipped last Friday on my Tumblr updates)!


	5. Chapter 5

“Safe to assume your weekend was filled with wild adventure and questionable decisions?” Plopping the mystery meat school lunch onto their usual table, Tara grinned over as Isabelle pushed too ripe fruit around her lunch tray. It was the same routine every Monday, Tara would tease Isabelle about some activity that she didn’t partake in and Isabelle would take it all in good humor. Tara knew better than anyone that unless Isabelle was hanging with her or at the rink she didn’t leave the house on weekends.

“Oh you know me, living the life in middle class suburbia.” Deciding there was nothing to salvage of her lunch, Isabelle pushed her tray to the side and rested her forehead against the table’s cool surface. There hadn’t been practice this morning, but she’d gotten up with her normal alarm all the same and taken the opportunity to go for a run. An opportunity that she was now regretting.

“So, besides the bad life decisions I know you’ll never share with me, what did you do this weekend. After we all left Pop’s post game meal, I didn’t hear anything from you all weekend.”

“Rink all weekend. Pee-wee hockey, small children’s birthday party and worked the shop.”

Spearing a peach slice harder than necessary, Tara rolled her eyes at Isabelle’s lack of weekend plans. “Girl, you’re my best friend and I love you to death, but we have got to find you a hobby that doesn’t involve the ice. Or we need to find you someone to entertain you on your off days…. such as the tall, dark, and utterly delicious snack that is walking this way.”

Confused by her friend’s words Isabelle picked her head up in time to see Sweet Pea’s towering frame headed in her direction, a subtle grin spreading across his features as they made eye contact. Groaning, she shifted farther down the bench as the dark-haired serpent took a seat beside her. “What do you want, Sweet Pea?”

“Need to work on those manners, Decker.”

“Manners are reserved for people I actually want to be around.”

“That cuts deep.” Feigning hurt Sweet Pea placed his hand over his heart, playfulness warming his eyes as Isabelle rolled her own green ones at his antics.

From across the table, Tara watched with delight as the pair continued to banter back and forth. It was rare that there was another person that would go toe to toe with Isabelle and it was even more rare that Isabelle allowed it to continue.

“What, since you missed out on my morning ire you figured you’d make up for lost time at lunch?” Sweet Pea really was the last person that she wanted to see today; after their last encounter in the hockey rink parking lot she hadn’t been able to get the dark-haired boy off her mind. His presence at her car after the game had made her uneasy, not because she didn’t trust Sweet Pea but because she maybe didn’t trust herself. Him asking her to the Wyrm had unsettled the balance between them, at least for her it did. They weren’t friends, they weren’t enemies, they were convenient inconveniences for each other and she wanted to keep it that way.

“So much hostility today.” Snagging a French fry off Tara’s lunch tray, Sweet Pea leveled his warm brown eyes on the brunette in front of him. “Actually, I came over just to let you know my offer from Friday night still stands.

“My answer today is going to be the same as it was on Friday.”

Not to be swayed Sweet Pea leaned against the lunchroom table, head resting against his hand as his gazed jumped from Isabelle to her thoroughly enthralled friend and back again. Based on Tara’s facial reaction he was betting that Isabelle hadn’t shared much information about what was said between them Friday night.

“You don’t like me, do you.”

Exasperated with Sweet Pea’s prodding, Isabelle made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl as she turned all her focus onto him. “I haven’t really given it much thought, Sweet Pea. You’re a guy that makes my morning just a little more miserable. Must sting the ego that I haven’t thought past that.”

Smirking at the testy tone of her voice, he couldn’t help but admit he enjoyed going the rounds with Isabelle. Smart mouth and a testy temper with the brass to back up her words, she was a breath of fresh air for him. “But you do think of me”. Dropping his head so the two of them were eye to eye, Sweet Pea scooted closer, much like a cat would corner a mouse. “Come on Isabelle, just a night out. If you don’t have fun, I’ll never ask you again.”

“I’m not interested, Sweet Pea. Go find someone else to practice your charms on.” Sparing him one last look, Isabelle shifted in her seat to look over at a wide-eyed Tara.

Chuckling, Sweet Pea lingered a moment longer before picking himself up from the bench; towering above the two girl he couldn’t quite pull his eyes away from an indifferent Isabelle. At this point, most girls would have at least entertained the idea of going out once, but except for that brief moment at her car last week she had shown no hesitation in rejecting him. “I’ve always enjoyed a challenge, Decker. You aren’t going to chase me off that easily.” Turning on his heel, Sweet Pea meandered back towards the tables of Serpents, a soft whistle passing his lips as he did his best to try and formulate a new plan of action.

The subtle hint of winter green and motor oil lingered in the air as Sweet Pea departed, Tara waiting for the tall Serpent to be out of ear shot before turning on her friend. “Spill it sister. You said nothing to me about being asked out when I asked what Sweet Pea wanted.”

“He didn’t ask me out.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Comically rubbing her finger inside her ear, Tara gave Isabelle a raised brow look. “Did we just both take part in the same conversation? I heard the words night out. That, darling Izzy, is what we consider being asked out.”

Shaking her head Isabelle couldn’t help but smile as Tara continued ranting, her friend’s obsession with her love life, or rather lack there of, was really starting to concern her. “Tara, I think maybe you should take Sweet Pea up on his offer. Really seems to be bugging you.”

“You think he’ll agree?” Silence passed between the two of them for a moment before they both cracked up in a fit of laughter at the thought.

Tapping his pen against the blank pages of his notebook, Archie anxiously watched as Sweet Pea and Fangs took their normal desks in the back of study hall. He had assumed that once Chuck had put Sweet Pea in play their whole plan would come together but based on the most recent interaction in the cafeteria that was not the case. To Archie, it hadn’t looked like the Serpent hadn’t made any progress with Isabelle and the red head was starting to get impatient with all of this.

“If you keep staring at him, he’s going to come over here and make it so you can’t see out of either eye for a week.”

Pulling his eyes from the back of the room, Archie focused his attention on Kevin. “He isn’t getting anywhere with Isabelle.”

“Archie, give the guy a break. It’s only been a few days and it’s not like he is dealing with an easy task here.

“I really wanted to take Cora to Cheryl’s party this weekend, but at this rate that won’t be happening.” Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, Archie huffed in annoyance. None of the was going to plan, he was supposed to meet up with Cora this evening to work on their paper and he wanted to have some sort of good news for her.

“Then maybe we’ll just have to help him along.”

Archie quirked his head at Kevin’s reasoning, “help him along?”

“God, I hope your music stuff pans out because you will struggle otherwise.” Archie’s ignorance floored Kevin at times, maybe Sweet Pea had been right when he’d said Archie had taken one to many hits to the head. “Help him along. As in get some insight into Isabelle that might give Sweet Pea the upper hand.”

“I am going to meet up with Cora tonight….”

“It would be the perfect opportunity to do some recon on her older sister.” Finally convinced Archie was on board with his suggestion, Kevin chanced a glance towards the back. Like most students in study hall, Fangs and Sweet Pea were entertaining themselves with everything that didn’t involve a lick of school work; Fangs was leaned half way across his desk flirting with a perky little red head in front of him while Sweet Pea was slouched back in his seat scrolling through something on his phone. “Might as well talk to him about it now.”

“You coming?” Looking down at Kevin as he slipped out of his chair, Archie waited a beat before Kevin reluctantly followed behind him.

“Keller. Andrews.” Sweet Pea’s words were the only acknowledgement the two got, his dark eyes never leaving the screen of his phone as the two of them slid into a couple empty desks.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, Archie giving Kevin an uneasy look before focusing on Sweet Pea. “We know about Chuck’s offer to you.”

“Do you, now.” Slipping his phone into the pocket of his jacket, Sweet Pea turned a cold stare on Archie. “And what, you’re going to try and stop me?”

“No. We want to help you out.”

Kevin’s face turned up in irritation as Archie lumped them together, “and by we, Archie means just him. I’m simply invested in this for the drama.”

Sweet Pea studied Archie for a moment, his mind working over what the kid could possibly have at stake in the whole situation. “Why would you do that?”

More intrigued by the budding conversation than the red head, Fangs pulled his desk closer to the group as Archie mulled around for a reason. Would Sweet Pea care that this set up was really for Archie to get the girl Chuck had a thing for? Sweet Pea didn’t owe Chuck anything, but maybe that sense of loyalty he carried around extended to other things outside the Serpents.

“This whole thing was set up so Archie could take Cora Decker out. Chuck is just a means to an end.” Grateful for Kevin’s input, Archie nodded hastily in agreement.

Dark eyes alight with humor, Fangs grinned at Kevin’s explanation. “Jeeze, two guys jonesing after the same girl? She must have some skills. I dunno Sweet Pea, sounds like they’re setting you up with the wrong sister.”

Chuckling at Fang’s words, he sobered as anger began to distort Archie’s features. “Relax, Andrews. Fang’s is just teasing.” Running a hand through his hair, Sweet Pea considered the offer. If letting Archie help out got the job done faster Sweet Pea would be a fool not to take him up on his offer. “So how are you going to help me?”

“I’m partnered up with Cora for a paper. I figure she can help me out, we’ll do a little snooping on Isabelle and see what she likes, what she doesn’t. See what makes her tick.”

“And you’ll help me with this. Just to get a shot at taking her sister out. Nothing else?”

Grinning like an idiot, Archie nodded enthusiastically. He knew that with Cora’s help thy could get some good information for Sweet Pea to use and in turn, Archie would not only get more time working on Cora but hopefully get that date he was looking for as well.

Fang’s shrugged as Sweet Pea looked to him for input, it seemed like a harmless agreement and everyone would get what they want. What the younger Decker girl did between Chuck and Archie was her business, Sweet Pea was only responsible for getting Isabelle. “Alright Andrews, I’ll take you up on the offer. If you figure anything out, you can find me at the Wyrm.”

With that Sweet Pea pulled out his phone and turned his attention to Fangs, signaling to Archie that the conversation was over. The red head had a lot of ground to cover if he was going to get Cora to the party by Friday.

“Sounds like Cheryl’s party is supposed to be pretty big this weekend.”

“I know. And I want to go more than anything.” Flopping back against the couch, Cora groaned at the thought of having to miss another party. She’d been listening to Cheryl boast about the damn thing for almost two weeks, but Archie hadn’t hinted at much progress when it came to his plan.

The two of them were spread out in the Decker’s living room, books and periodicals about the Spanish American war surrounding them. The pair hadn’t gotten very far on the project, most of their time up until now spent snacking and socializing.

“I’m doing my best to get Isabelle out that night, but she isn’t really going for the guy. We kind of need help.”

“You’re asking me for help understanding my sister?”

“Yeah, I guess I am. What does she like? What does she hate? Particularly when it comes to guys.”

“I don’t know Archie.” Turning on the couch to face him, Cora shrugged her shoulders as she wracked her brain for a better answer. Her and Isabelle weren’t that close when it came to topics like this, sure they worked together to keep the house clean and keep their dad out of the kitchen, but that was pretty much where the sisterly bonding ended.

“You mean to tell me you have no idea what Isabelle’s taste is?”

“You’ve seen my sister. No one seems to be her taste. She hates everyone. It kind of makes it hard to figure out what she likes in people.”

“She is awfully prickly. Why is that?”

“No idea.” Sitting up Cora grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it against her, more for something to do than anything else. “She’s always had a hostile streak in her, but it was that cute kind of hostile. You know the kind that guys find attractive. A challenge but not really. And then something happened, and that cute hostile just went to plain hostile.”

“Are you sure I’m sending the right person after her?”

“If you’re asking me if I think my sister is a lesbian, no. She isn’t. I’ve seen her fawn over enough pictures of Hugh Jackman and Brad Marchand to be confident she likes the opposite sex.”

“Ok, so all she loves hockey, hates people and prefers a guy who knows how to throw their weight around…guess I got one thing right picking my guy out. Anything else?” Archie was grasping at straws at this point, nothing Cora was divulging was going to be of any use to Sweet Pea.

“Come on, follow me. This is going to need a little more recon.” Scurrying off the couch, Cora took the steps two at a time as Archie rushed to follow behind her.

“Where are we going?”

“You want answers, right? We need to go behind enemy lines to get them.”

Archie watched as Cora let herself into, what he suspected, was Isabelle’s bedroom. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find in the bedroom of a female hockey player, but what was in front of him wasn’t it. The room wasn’t overly girly, but it was a lot more feminine than he had expected. The soft glow of white Christmas lights illuminated the room, beige walls adorned with photos of friends and family instead of posters of hockey players and bands like he had expected. A small bookshelf took up one corner, books and knick knacks filling it mostly full while the desk Cora was rummaging through was scattered with papers.

The dresser flush against the wall was bare, sans an antique looking lamp, and the neatly made bed offered nothing more than proof she is surprisingly neat. While Cora continued digging, Archie focused on the collage of photos strung over the wall; pictures of her and Tara from all ages were scattered amongst family vacation photos on the beach, hockey games with her father and action shots of her playing on the ice. A picture of a young Isabelle standing next to a man in uniform was framed and sitting on her night stand beside a worn copy of Jane Austen’s Northanger Abbey.

“Alright, this is all I’ve got for you.” Turning from the photos, Archie made his way back over to where Cora was sorting through scraps of paper. “Work schedule, tickets to a Ranger’s game, take out menu for the Italian place in Centerville, college brochures, hockey practice schedules and workouts.”

Taking pictures of the schedules and making notes on his phone about the room, Archie gave Cora a grateful smile. “Well it’s better than we were. Hopefully he can do something with it.” It may not be a hole in one, but at least it should be enough for Sweet Pea to get a leg up.

“So, are you going to tell me who this guy is?” Tossing the items back in the desk drawer, Cora turned to look up at Archie through her lashes, lips curling into the sweetest smile she could muster.

Features flushing with embarrassment, Archie could feel his heart starting to race in his chest. If he wasn’t careful, she’d have him wrapped around her finger in no time. “Not until I know for sure he’s got the date.”

“Such a tease, Andrews.” Grabbing his arm Cora towed him out of her sister’s bedroom and back towards their collection of books in the living room. “We better get to work on that paper so my dad actually believes we got some work done.” The last thing they needed was her father or sister coming home to find them alone upstairs.

A group of smokers were lingering around the doors of the Wyrm as Kevin and Archie pulled into the parking lot, the flickering outdoor lighting around the bar aiding in the overall dark feel the bar emitted. “Why did you drag me with you again? Remember when I said I was only in this for the drama?”

“Because I need back up.” Giving the smoker’s a hesitant look, Archie shot Jughead a text and waited. Interacting with the Serpents in school was one thing, but when it came to being on their turf Archie wanted to make sure he had support from one of their own.

“Isn’t that what Jughead is for?”

“I need backup from someone on my side.”

Rolling his eyes, Kevin perked at the site of the beanie wearing boy pushing through the bar’s double doors. Climbing out of the truck, Archie and Kevin waited for Jughead to meet up with them, the look on his face telling them he wasn’t impressed for being dragged into this.

“Just to clarify. I don’t support your plan and I want no part in this past tonight.”

“Fair enough, Jug. Look, I really appreciate….”

“Whatever, Archie. Come on.”

Hot on his heels, Archie and Kevin followed Jughead past the smokers and into the dimly lit bar. Eighties rock thumped through an old jukebox in the corner as serpents lingered amongst chairs and around the pool tables. Smoke hovered above the lights, the smell just as strong inside as it was outside.

Looking around, Kevin could see at least three different guys smoking or lighting a cigarette while standing at the bar, “Isn’t smoking inside against the law?”

Archie shot Kevin a surprised look, of all the things to notice when surrounded by a bunch of leather clad and most likely weapon toting bikers. “You want to tell them they can’t smoke in here, Kevin?”

“Nope, I’m good.”

Jughead maneuvered his way to the farthest pool table where Sweet Pea and Fangs were playing their way through a game. Perched on the arm of an old chair Toni sipped on a beer as she watched, her attention breaking from the table to the trio as they pulled up short of the green felt.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.”

“This is where I tap out.” Falling into the worn chair, Jughead just shook his head as Sweet Pea rested a hip on the corner of the table. He didn’t know the details of Sweet Pea’s agreement with Chuck but based on how ticked off Toni was it wasn’t upstanding and most likely wouldn’t end well for someone involved. Jughead could only hope the only loser in the whole thing would be Chuck.

“What do you have for me, Andrews.”

“Some insight into a rather confusing girl.” Passing off a list of the findings they scrounged up, Archie waited for a sign from Sweet Pea. Hopefully he could make heads or tails of it and come up with some plan to get it to work.

Passing the list of to Toni, Sweet Pea took a sip from his beer. “Love the added note pointing out she has white Christmas lights hung around the room. Super helpful. That’ll get me really far.”

Sweet Pea’s sarcasm wasn’t lost on Archie, he realized the list wasn’t bursting with information, but it was something. “From what we could gather, her life revolves around the rink and hockey practice, she reads old books, goes to the city for Ranger’s games with her ex-military dad and likes Italian food.”

“Great… that tells me nothing I didn’t already know. Except for maybe the Italian food thing.” Taking another sip from his beer, Sweet Pea scanned the bar before settling his gaze on a grinning Toni. “What’s so funny, Topaz?”

“She’s reading Jane Austen novels, has twinkle lights in her bedroom and has a collage of friend photos on her wall.” It amazed her how dense they could be at times, based on what she was reading from Archie’s notes Isabelle Decker wasn’t that much of a puzzle. “She may be a tough nut to crack on the outside, but Isabelle Decker isn’t that much different from every other girl in Riverdale when you get down to the bare bones.”

Five confused looks hit Toni, her subtle hints making no impact on the ground of them. Taking pity on the buffoons she tried a different tactic. “She’s reading novels by an author who’s heroines always get the happy ending, yet Isabelle goes out of her way to keep people at arms length in her own life. Her friend circle is small, but obviously important and while she probably isn’t a daddy’s girl I bet they are close.

Sweet Pea’s face was blank as he continued to look at Toni. He had made it a rule to not get this involved with a girl; a few dates, maybe a few nights and then he’d move on. He didn’t enjoy getting to know the inner workings of most females, it started to make things too personal. He wanted information like her favorite color or flower, not what the deeper meaning of the books she was reading is.

“For Christ sake Sweet Pea-go to the hockey rink where she spends all her time, talk the sport she loves, compliment her, act like someone her dad would be ok with, butter up her friend and ask her out nicely. This isn’t rocket science.”

Taking another pull from his bottle, he considered Toni’s words for a moment before a small grin began to grace his features. Toni’s sparknotes version of Archie findings made sense and he figured it was doable. Toni had gotten one things wrong about Isabelle though, she wasn’t like every other girl in the school, she was far more interesting to him than they were. And maybe that was why he had agreed to do this in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

The lot in front of the hockey rink was desolate, parking his bike by the door Sweet Pea looked around for Isabelle’s car. It was there, in the same spot it had been the night of the game, along with an old pick up and a Subaru that had seen better days. He was a little surprised by the lack of activity at the rink, the work schedule Archie had given him said she was working till nine tonight so Sweet Pea had just assumed the rink would be busy. He was hesitant to go in, there was no real reason for him to be showing up at the rink at this hour besides Isabelle and he thought it sounded a little creepy that he’d know where she was at. Who was he kidding, it didn’t just sound creepy it was creepy; the only reason Sweet Pea knew where she was tonight was because a kid with a crush on her sister snuck into her room and copied her work schedule to give to him so they could go out because he was being paid to take her out so a different guy could try and talk her sister into bed.

“Might as well shit or get off the pot…” muttering to himself, Sweet Pea was greeted with a blast of cool air as he let himself into the main building. The main doors led into a heated waiting area, rows of chairs that resembled ones found in airports were lined up through the room and like the parking lot it was empty. Beyond swinging double doors was the rink, it was a one but for a town the size of Riverdale it was a nice. Movement from inside the rink shop caught Sweet Pea’s attention, the faint hum of rock and roll flowing from the open doors. With no sign of life elsewhere and very few places for Isabelle to hide, the shop was his best shot.

Walking in he was expecting to see an angry green eyed brunette. What he wasn’t expecting to see was a kid from the south side he thought had left town, flipping through a magazine behind the counter. “Damian?”

At his name, the sandy haired boy looked up from the most recent issue of USA Hockey, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Sweet Pea. “This is the last place I would expect to see you walk into, Sweet Pea.”

“This is the last place I thought I’d see you working, Damian.” Immediately loosening up around the familiar boy Sweet Pea met him at the counter, frame relaxing against the wood. “I thought you high tailed it out of town once you got out.”

“Nah, just haven’t been back to the south side. Got one of those rent by the month hotel rooms over in Centerville.”

“How’d you land this gig?” Damian had been a regular face around the south side, though never a Serpent the Sweet Pea and him had formed a comfortable friendship. The last Sweet Pea had heard his friend had been sent to jail over a year ago on a possession charge, but no one had said anything more than that.

“The owner, Lance, offered it to me. Said I should quit wasting my time selling dime bags and learn a skill or some shit like that.” Damian gave his friend a halfhearted grin, Lance had saved his ass from falling back into his old ways and for that he needed to be grateful. Cleaning locker rooms and picking up after little kid’s birthday parties wasn’t a glamorous job, but it was good work. “Sometimes I even get to drive the Zamboni. But enough about my shit. Why the hell are you here?”

“I’m looking for Isabelle Decker. Seen her around anywhere?”

Cocking his head towards the other side of the building, Damian’s brows rose with curiosity. “She’s on the ice.” Except for the pee wee hockey mom’s and the Riverdale hockey coach, most people didn’t come into the rink looking for the hostile girl, especially people that went to school with her. Sweet Pea’s interest in the testy brunette had peeked Damian’s curiosity. “What do you need with Izzy?”

“Some school shit.” Not quite meeting Damian’s eyes, Sweet Pea shrugged his shoulders in indifference. It wasn’t a total lie, it was sort of a school related thing.

“Uh huh.” Not believing the dark haired Serpent for a moment, the sandy-haired boy couldn’t help but grin at Sweet Pea’s obvious avoidance of the truth. “Go on through. She’s just shooting pucks around I think.”

“Thanks, man.” Slapping his friend’s shoulder Sweet Pea headed back towards the lobby, his towering frame turning just before heading out. “Now that I know you’re out, we’ll have to catch up. Fangs will want to see you.”

“Can’t be at the Wyrm. Would be way too easy to get sucked back in.”

“I hear Pop’s make a pretty good burger.” Sending Damian a wave, Sweet Pea sauntered back out and through the rink doors.

Smiling at his friend’s understanding, Damian turned his eyes back towards the magazine though his attention wandered to Sweet Pea and Isabelle. Both were pig headed, independent and generally avoided by the majority… he could see it working. Might be a good thing to talk about over that burger.

Bleachers took up the majority of the space along the long side of the boards, the gun metal gray color reflecting the bright lights that hung above. It was the first time Sweet Pea had been in the rink when it was empty, the space feeling a lot larger than it had the night of the Centerville game. The rink wasn’t anything elaborate, but for a town the size of Riverdale it was a good facility; the rink had enough room for a good concession stand, rental booth for patrons who don’t own their own skates and lockers for day users to store their stuff.

The echoing of a stick against ice caught Sweet Pea’s attention, Isabelle right where Damian had said she’d be. It was the first time he’d seen her on the rink not in a complete hockey get up; hair pulled back in a pony tail and only a Ranger’s sweatshirt and jeans despite the chill, you’d never take her for a hockey player if it wasn’t for the gloves and stick. In that moment there was something almost soft about her. He could make out wires from a set of headphones, her head bobbing to whatever music blasted through them as she shot pucks at an open net. Sweet Pea caught a glimpse of the same girl he’d seen the night of the hockey game, a side of Isabelle that was not seen in the halls of Riverdale.

Movement out of the corner of her eye halted Izzy’s shot, attention focusing fully on the leather clad frame of Sweet Pea. Frowning in his direction she pulled the buds from her ears and watched as he let himself onto the ice, signature motorcycle boots sliding a bit as he caught his balance. “You know you’re not supposed to be on the ice in those.”

Chuckling Sweet Pea shuffled across the ice till he came to a stop in front of her, her frame still overshadowed by him despite the addition of the skates.

“I don’t think Damian will mind.”

“Damian?”

“Damian. Sandy blonde hair. Questionable life choices. The dude working the counter in the rink shop?”

“I know who Damian is, Sweet Pea. How the hell do you know him.”

“We go back a ways…”

Izzy watched him reach down and snag a puck, tossing it between his hands as those deep brown eyes of his watched her with humor as she tried to figure out the connection between the boys. Damian had only been working at the rink a little more than a year and in that time the two of them had worked out a testy work friendship. They had a common interest in hockey and much like this thing between her and Sweet Pea spent more time arguing than talking, but nothing more than casual details was shared between the two. Sweet Pea could tell her that Damian was his best friend, next to Fangs, and she couldn’t say if that was the truth or not.

Figuring it best to not ask questions Isabelle plucked the puck from Sweet Pea’s hand and stepped around the taller boy, the black rubber teetering on the ice for a beat before Isabelle took a wrist shot at the open net.

“Bingo.”

Turning from the net, Izzy leaned heavily on her stick and studied the boy beside her. Black leather coat, faded flannel shirt, perfectly fitted jeans and the ever visible Serpent tattoo on his neck; he was everything a girl should stay away from and yet she caught herself growing more curious by the day. Since the hockey game last week she hadn’t been able to shake Sweet Pea, no matter what her response to him was he kept coming back for more. She wasn’t sure if he was a glutton for punishment or genuinely interested. If the former, she’d be more than happy to keep dishing but if the latter she was wading onto uneven ground. “Something I can help you with, Sweet Pea?”

“Someone said you might be hanging around here. Thought I’d see what you were up to.”

Rolling her eyes, Izzy eyed the dark haired boy suspiciously. “You must want something if you’re wandering into a hockey rink at 8:00 at night when there isn’t anything going on.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweet Pea could only grin down at the skeptical brunette. “Didn’t know there wasn’t anything going on.” Ever a man, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but trail a look over her athletic build, appreciating how well she filled out her jeans. “Maybe I just wanted to see you. Why do I have to want something?”

“Everyone always wants something from someone.” Fidgeting under his attention, Izzy pushed off her stick and skated towards the net to collect the pucks she’d been shooting; men’s league would be rolling in here soon and if her dad saw her waiting around with a Serpent there would be hell to pay.

“Someone leave a sour taste in your mouth, Decker?” Sweet Pea followed closely as Isabelle dumped the pucks at the door and retreated to the stands where her bag was stashed. The look she shot him was one that told him he was wading into dangerous waters. “Ok, maybe not a question for the first date.”

“This isn’t a date.” Taking a seat on the bottom bench, Izzy tossed her gloves into the bag and began working the laces as Sweet Pea hovered in front of her. She’d had to give him credit for persistence.

“How bout we make it one then? Pop’s should be pretty empty by now. We can grab a shake”

Tossing her skates on top of her pads, she released a tired sigh as she looked up at the dark haired boy. “You never give up do you?”

“Not really in my nature.” Grabbing a seat beside her on the bench, Sweet Pea studied the advertisements that decorated the boards across the rink. “How about Friday. Cheryl is having a party. Go with me.” Sweet Pea watched as the look in her eyes changed, he could almost hear her turning the idea over and over. “No expectations.”

Tara had been talking about the party for weeks and had been begging Isabelle to go. Something about attempting to be a normal human once and awhile. If she went with Sweet Pea, it wasn’t like she’d be on her own with Tara around and if everything went sideways she had an easy out. Slipping into a pair of ratty converse, Isabelle grabbed her bag and stick before turning her attention back. “Fine. Cheryl’s party.” Without another world, Isabelle turned towards the main doors, intent on getting the hell out before she changed her own mind.

“Pick you up at 8:30!”

“Whatever!”

Grinning, Sweet Pea didn’t move till Isabelle was out of site. He’d never had to work so hard to get a girl for a night out, but it finally had worked.

Cora cussed the old house as the stairs creaked under her and Veronica’s weight, she knew her dad was somewhere around and there would be no convincing him to let her go out if they were caught. A sigh of relief escaped both girls as they hit the bottom step with no sign of movement from the living room. “Let’s get out of here before my dad gets here.” Slipping into her coat, Cora reached for the door just as her father swung it open, Bob almost knocking the girls over as he bound towards the kitchen.

Will eyed his daughter and her friend as he hung his coat on the rack, based on the outfits they were wearing he wasn’t going to like the answer to his question. “Where are the two of you off to?”

“Meeting up with the vixens at the Bijou.” Tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder, Cora hit her dad with the most innocent smile she could muster. She had never been a good liar, especially when it came to her dad, but she was going to have to do her best if she was going to get to this party.

“That’s nice. Going to be a little messy though considering they had a pipe break last night and the whole place is flooded.” Will couldn’t help but smile as the color drained from his daughter’s face, the realization of being caught in the lie hitting her full force.

“I…. uh… but you see”

“Cheryl is having a little get together at Thornhill” stepping up to her friend’s defense, Veronica put on her best pleasing parent mask.

“So, a party. With boys. And underaged drinking. Opening up the option for poor life decisions to be made.” Catching sight of his oldest, he called to Izzy as she walked out of the kitchen. “What do you know about a party at Cheryl Blossom’s house.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Isabelle looked from her father to the pleading eyes of her sister and back again. “It’s a party. I’m sure it’ll be like every other high school party.”

“Are you going?”

Izzy only gave a non committal sound, if Sweet Pea actually showed up she figured she was required to stick to her agreement to attend, but if he bailed she was home free. God was she hoping that he bailed. She didn’t know what she had been thinking when she had agreed to go with him the other night, she was chalking it up to a moment of insanity.

“If Izzy isn’t going, you aren’t going. You know the rules Cora.” Satisfied with the idea he’d be keeping his daughters out of harm’s way on another Friday night, Will ventured towards the kitchen for the beer and leftover pizza he had been looking forward to since he walked into the house.

“Come on Izzy. Please. Please do this for me.” It wasn’t like Cora to beg for anything, especially from her sister but she was Cora’s last life line if there was any chance to go to the party tonight. She had told Chuck she’d be making an appearance tonight and the smile he had given her had sent butterflies through her stomach.

Isabelle softened as the pleading look that sat in her sister’s blue eyes. This was the first time that Cora had put the ball in her court with no yelling or insults attached. “Cora… I’m not that kind of person that is really wanted at these things. I don’t think…” an echoing knock on the front door halted Isabelle’s excuses. Opening the door, Isabelle came face to face with Sweet Pea.

“Ready to go, Decker?”

“Shit….” Mumbling under her breath, Izzy turned to the suddenly bright eyes of her sister. Guess there was no backing out now. Grabbing her coat, Izzy couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the mess she had made for herself. “I guess I’m going to the party.”

The high-pitched squeal that escaped Cora caught her father’s attention, beer in hand he halted in the hall at the sight of a towering Serpent in his doorway while his youngest and her friend had Izzy wrapped in a group hug. “What in god’s name?”

Grinning like a fool, Cora untangled herself from her sister and met her dad halfway, “you said I couldn’t go to the party if Izzy wasn’t going. In a wild turn of events, it looks like Izzy will be going so that means I can go. This new rule really has worked out for everyone!”

Dragging his gaze from his bubbling youngest to the stoic dark haired Serpent, Will finally settled a steely look onto his oldest. “Want to explain Izzy?” The scene before him was not something he was expecting; Izzy was supposed to be the daughter with her head on straight and yet here she was going out with a kid with a snake tattoo and the leather jacket of a south side gang.

Unflinching, Isabelle looked between her father and her sister before slipping into her coat. “Nothing to explain dad. I’m going to the party. Cora is going to the party.” Turning, she grabbed the sleeve of Sweet Pea’s jacket and tugged him away from the scene in the living room, “And I’m guessing Veronica is driving her since my ride is here.” Offering nothing more than a wave, Isabelle hurried down the front steps before her father could ask any more questions.

“What’s the rush there, Isabelle?”

“The sooner we get going the better.” Grabbing onto her wrist Sweet Pea stopped their movement as they hit the sidewalk, Izzy’s green eyes meeting his in confusion. She just wanted to get going before Cora could corner her with questions or before her dad realized that for the first time he didn’t have the upper hand with his daughters. “Seriously, Sweet Pea. You don’t want my dad to pull the major card and come out here like he’s talking to a fresh crew of cadets.”

“Not even an introduction to your dad.” Releasing his hold, Sweet Pea stood back from the curb as Isabelle scanned the vehicles lined up on the road in search of what she thought he was driving.

“You said no expectations. Meeting parents implies expectations.” Isabelle still wasn’t certain that this whole thing wasn’t going to blow up in her face, so until she was convinced otherwise Sweet Pea was being kept as far away from her father as possible.

“Fair enough.” Doing the best to stifle a grin he watched as the brunette in front of him searched for a vehicle, her brows furrowing when he didn’t make a move towards anything in front of her. “Anything in particular you are looking for?”

“Your car…”

Stepping around a gaping Isabelle, Sweet Pea approached a slick, black, older addition Harley Low-rider. Despite the bikes age, it was easy to see it was well taken care of. Straddling the waiting beast, Sweet Pea held out a spare helmet and grinned his signature grin. “Sorry babe, no car. Bike should be just fine though.”

“I’m not getting on that thing.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not… I can’t.” Hands on her hips, Isabelle pinned Sweet Pea with an annoyed glare. “What if we wreck.”

“We aren’t going to wreck.” Shaking the helmet tauntingly, Sweet Pea chuckled as Isabelle huffed before finally relenting. If there was one thing he had figured out about Isabelle it was that she would never admit she was afraid of something.

Securing the helmet she eyed the bike warily; she’d be lying if she said getting on the back of a motorcycle hadn’t been a fantasy of hers, but getting on the back of a Sweet Pea’s motorcycle had her stomach flopping over. A tug on the cuff of her jacket brought her eyes to meet Sweet Pea’s coffee colored ones, his features softening slightly. “I promise, Decker.”

Nodding slightly Isabelle settled behind Sweet Pea, arms wrapping around his middle to pull her flush against the two headed Serpent on his jacket. The scent of motor oil and spice invaded her senses as the engine caught, a scent fitting and uniquely him.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Sweet Pea smiled down at the still weary look painted across his counterpart’s features. “Had me worried there for a moment, thought you were going to chicken out on me.”

Isabelle’s curses were drowned out by the roar of the engine as Sweet Pea followed the disappearing tail lights of Veronica’s car.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrenaline hummed in Izzy’s veins as Sweet Pea maneuvered his bike through the bustling streets of Riverdale; despite the small town feel the rest of the week, there was always something fun and a little rebellious going down on a Friday night. Dates walked hand in hand to a late dinner as groups of friends crowded into an already packed bar to drink away the stress of the week; high school students stuffed themselves into cars, some headed to Thornhill for a night of partying while others prefered to enjoy their time together in the darkness of Fox Forest.

Sitting on the back of a motorcycle, seeing only the flicker of street lamps as she sped through town was as exhilarating as Izzy had dreamt, the feel of Sweet Pea’s taut muscles against her as she held on tight adding an extra thrill to the experience. It was understandable why her father had paled when she walked out of the house with the dark haired serpent in tow, she was supposed to be the responsible daughter and climbing on to the back of a bike with an unsavory character was anything but. In the back of her mind, the ever logical voice kept telling Izzy she had made a mistake by letting Sweet Pea take her to this party, but with the feel of wind on her face and the spicy scent that was uniquely him invading here senses she couldn’t give a damn what logic was saying.

Sweet Pea expertly navigated his way up the winding entrance to Thornhill, cars parked haphazardly along the road and in the lawn of the estate making it seem most of the school had come out to attend. Izzy watched a few groups of students make their way towards the front of the house, Veronica and Cora amongst them, as Sweet Pea pulled his bike in between a few others. Reluctantly releasing her hold as he set the kickstand, Izzy removed her helmet but didn’t make a move to leave the bike. Running a hand anxiously through her brunette locks, the green eyed girl chewed on her bottom lip as her counterpart set his helmet on the handlebars and righted his jacket as he stood from the bike. Parties weren’t really her cup of tea, hell people weren’t her cup of tea, and throwing a bunch of them together in a house with a ton of alcohol just sounded like a recipe for disaster. Maybe Sweet Pea would be willing to forget the party and grab a milkshake instead, her father would never have to know that she wasn’t with Cora. She could just come back and grab her pain in the ass sister before she went home, hopefully before the girl was able to make any horrible life decisions.

“You gonna sit out here all night or come in and have a drink?” Signature smirk in place, Sweet Pea plucked the helmet from Izzy’s grasp before offering her a hand. In the faint glow of the house lights, Sweet Pea could see the uneasiness in her eyes as she looked between him and the front of the house. Much like catching her free wheeling smiles and contentedness displayed on the ice, Sweet Pea saw a glimmer of a different side of Isabelle that most didn’t see. But that was all it was, a glimmer. He watched with amusement as she gave his extended hand a passing glance before helping herself off the bike, shoulders visibly straightening as she walked past Sweet Pea with a sly grin resting on her features. Whatever uneasiness he had seen was quickly washed away and replaced by the ever fearless, and sometimes bitchy, features that made Isabelle Decker who she was.

Trailing leisurely behind his date, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but smile as he thought back to the feeling of Isabelle pressed flush against him on the back of his bike. The ride up to the manor had been more enjoyable than he had imagined; while he had entertained a number of females on his bike in the past, something about Isabelle had been better. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what is was, maybe it was the subtle scent of vanilla he caught when the wind was just right or the way her hold tightened when he took a corner, but whatever the cause he caught himself hoping it was something he’d make happen again. Jaw clenching, Sweet Pea did his best to chase away any thoughts of moving past tonight. This thing tonight was strictly a business deal, there was nothing in the cards that said it would go past this. Isabelle had drawn the line in the sand when she said no expectations and as long as she wasn’t going into this looking for more then he wouldn’t feel any guilt about getting her involved. He was an uninterested third party in this thing, do what he was paid to do and get out.

The house seemed filled to capacity as Izzy let herself through the front door, Sweet Pea easily moving her forward to shut it behind them. People were crammed into every free space as music thumped and bodies moved together, some to the beat of the music and others just through the crowd in search of somewhere quieter. A group deeply involved in a round of flip cup cheered and the echoing of doors slamming on the second floor carried over the sound of the crowd below. Green eyes scanning the room in search of familiar faces, Izzy released a sigh of relief when she heard Tara’s voice call her name over the roar of the music.

“I’m going to grab a beer, want anything?”

Sweet Pea’s voice in her ear sent chills up Izzy’s spine, his close proximity making her pulse race. Annoyed with herself at her involuntary response to him, she shook her head and waved the dark haired boy off as she pushed her way through the people towards the safety of her teammates.

“I’m not gonna lie, I thought you were full of shit when you said you’d show up.” Grabbing a tequila shot from a passing tray, Tara pushed the amber liquid into her friend’s hand. She could see the nerves etched in Izzy’s features and if she couldn’t drink, she was damn well going to make sure her friend had a good time. And by good time, she meant tie one on.

“I was going to be full of shit…” cringing slightly at the burn of cheap tequila, Izzy watched as Sweet Pea buddied up with Fangs and Toni on the opposite side of the room. “But then he showed up at my door so I had to follow through.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed. Based on the looks you got when the two of you walked through the door, any number of girls in this room would gladly trade you places.”

“You said you didn’t like him.” Taking a swig from her beer bottle, Lori’s carmel colored eyes were alight with humor as she skirted a look at the tall serpent before focusing them back on her team captain. “And then you show up at a party with him. I guess more went down in that parking lot than you let on.”

“Oh shove it Lori.” Nudging her right wing lightly Izzy grabbed a shot from another passing tray and sucked back the burning liquid all the while locking eyes with a smirking Sweet Pea.

Archie watched from a distance as Cora whispered amongst the Vixens, her blue eyes darting to where Chuck entertained a group of bulldogs and back again, something she said sending the girls into a fit of giggles. It had been a hit to his gut when Cora came flouncing through the front door with Veronica, seeing her after he’d assumed she wouldn’t show up had left him at a loss for words. He had to give Sweet Pea credit, no one had thought he’d succeed in getting Isabelle through the doors, but it wasn’t five minutes after Cora that he had ushered the fierce eyed brunette through the front as if it was nothing.

“Sweet Pea did what he needed to do, got Cora’s shrew of a sister here, now you need to step up before Clayton takes up all of the little princess's time.”

Running a hand through his hair, Archie nodded absently at Kevin’s words. If he didn’t step in now and take up some of Cora’s attention, all of this planning and work would be for nothing. Passing his solo cup off, Archie moved through the crowd as the vixen’s began to disperse leaving only Cora and Veronica still in place.

“Looks like you made it Cora.”

Wide eyed, Cora turned slowly at Archie’s words. She had been hoping he would keep his distance at the party, while she appreciated all the footwork he did to get her sister out of the house she still wanted a chance to test the waters between her and Chuck. “I did.”

An awkward silence sat between the pair for a moment, Archie never dreaming it would be this hard to have a conversation with her that didn’t revolve around their current school paper. “You look great. Can I get you….”

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” Voice booming over the noise, Chuck pushed his way past Archie to sling his arm over Cora’s shoulders. The senior football star only giving the redhead a nod in passing before focusing his full attention on the younger blonde. “There is a game of beer pong starting and I would love to have my own personal cheerleader by my side.”

Running a hand up her back, Chuck made Cora’s heart skip a beat as his lips hovered just above the shell of her ear. Any thoughts that had involved Archie floated away as Chuck took her hand be pulled her towards the kitchen; giving Archie a guilty smile, she allowed herself to be led away. “I’ll come find you in a little bit Archie. Promise.”

Offering only a pitying, yet smug smile, Veronica nodded as Kevin pulled up beside Archie before following in friend towards the kitchen.

“Well that was the most epic failure I’ve ever seen.”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t know he was holding, Archie rolled his eyes at Kevin as he took his solo cup back and downed it’s contents. “Thanks, Kev. That’s the best way to lift up a guys spirits.”

“What? I told you before you even went down this road that you didn’t have a chance with her.” Taking a sip from his own cup, Kevin scanned the room in search of Moose. It was obvious Archie wasn’t going to get anywhere with Cora tonight so his duties as wingman were officially done for the evening. “Look man, have a few drinks and try to forget about Cora. She’s not worth the heartache. I think Betty and Josie are around here somewhere. Go hang with them.” Catching sight of the wavy haired boy, Kevin slapped Archie on the shoulder and left to trail behind the varsity letterman.

“Don’t look now, but it looks like Chuck got his hands on his prize for the evening.”

Looking over her shoulder, Izzy rolled her eyes at the sight of her younger sister trailing behind the buffoon of a football player. Sneering as she watched him pull Cora closer, Izzy turned her attention back to Tara. “Watching the two of them makes me nauseous. I don’t know what she could possibly see in him.”

“Oh, I don’t know Izzy….. You couldn’t possibly think of a single thing that would make a doe-eyed girl chase after Chuck Clayton?”

“Tara, if you know what’s good for you you’ll stop prodding at past mistakes.”

“Don’t get all pissy, Izzy. Everyone is entitled to make a couple shitty life decisions in high school.”

Making a non-committal sound, Izzy watched as Cora cheered with the rest of the group when Chuck sunk the ball into another cup. “I’d rather not have to watch my sister relive mine.”

“She wouldn’t listen to a warning even if you offered her one.”

Nodding in agreement Izzy tossed back the last of her drink, the warmth of the cocktail mix swimming through her veins. It’d been a while since she’d had a night out and was beginning to remember how much she enjoyed the feeling alcohol left her with.

“Well well well, look what I found. The hockey girls decided to come out and act like ladies for the evening. What a surprise!”

Cringing as Reggie swung an arm over Tara, Izzy watched him warily. Based on how he was supporting himself against her friend, he was half in the bag. And that was an assessment made by someone who had enjoyed her fair share of tequila.

“What do you want Mantle?”

“No need to be hostile, Tara. After all. We’re both school athletes. We should be able to hang out.”

Rolling her hazel eyes, Tara shrugged out of Reggie’s grasp and moved to stand beside Izzy. She didn’t like Reggie hanging around on a good day, so a drunk Reggie hanging on her was way past what her patience would allow.

Brows furrowing at the loss of his support pole, Reggie focused a glazed over stare on Izzy. “Alright then. Since Tara isn’t interested, what about you Isabelle? Can’t let you younger sister have all the fun.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t act so innocent. I know stuff too. You’re a captain. I’m a captain. I think we should…compare notes.”

Sweet Pea watched in amusement as a few green faced underclassman stumbled towards the first floor bathroom, the regret they were feeling for sucking down the jungle juice obvious. “From here on out, they’ll know never to drink the juice in the cooler.”

Following his friend’s gaze, Fangs chuckled as one of the kids didn’t make it to the bathroom and proceeded to lose the contents of his stomach in a house plant. “We were that stupid once. Though I don’t remember us ever puking in a house plant.”

“It wasn’t a house plant. It was the dumpster behind the Wyrm.”

“At least it was some sort of trash can.” Sipping from he’s beer bottle, Fang’s scanned the room in search of the girl his friend was supposed to be entertaining for the evening. “Not to change the subject, but wouldn’t you rather be entraining a certain green eyed brunette instead of watching freshman toss their cookies?”

“I didn’t take Isabelle out tonight to entertain her. It was a business deal. And besides, even if I did want to, I don’t know where she wandered off to. Last I saw of her she was sucking down a tequila shot and hanging around the girls from the hockey team.”

“Dude, I saw the look you gave her when she was taking that shot. You want her as bad as Chuck Clayton wants her sister.”

Sweet Pea snorted as a finished off the beer he’d been nursing, whether he wanted her or not was irrelevant. “If you’re so interested in her, you take her out. She likes you better than me anyways.”

“If that look she gave you was any indication, I’ll have to respectfully disagree with you on that one.” Grinning at the fact Sweet Pea could only glare into his empty bottle, Fang’s attention was suddenly diverted by a round of gasps and cheers coming from the other side of the room. Smile wide, Fangs nudged his best friend to grab his attention, “Uh, Sweet Pea…. you might want to go wrangle your date.”

“Fuck…” Tossing his bottle in a neighboring trash can, Sweet Pea just shook his head at the realization he had to rescue a drunk football star he hated from being beat to a pulp by a drunk female hockey player he was supposed to be on a date with.

The faint scent of tequila with vanilla invaded Sweet Pea’s senses as he stood with Isabelle on the stone patio, her hands fisting in the leather of his jacket to steady herself. The reddening of her knuckles from punching Reggie was a stark contrast to her otherwise pale skin; by tomorrow the red would be replaced with purpling bruises and a stiffness that she wouldn’t be accustomed to. Sweet Pea had always thought Isabelle could have a penchant for violence when put in the right situation, he just had never thought the right situation was tequila and asshole football players. It had all happened so fast that Sweet Pea wasn’t even sure what started it. All he had seen was Reggie stumbling around the living room and then the next thing he knew the football captain was on the ground with a bloody nose and Isabelle was winding up to take another hit.  At a loss for what else to do, he’d hauled Isabelle off a sprawled out Reggie before she could get another hit in and tugged her outside from the watching eyes and pointing fingers.

“Any particular reason you went in guns a blazing after Mantle?”

Shrugging, Isabelle drew her gaze from where it had been focusing on the zipper of his serpent jacket to his humorous brown eyes. “He’s a pig.”

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Sweet Pea ran his hands down her arms before settling them on the small of her back, to make sure she was steady. At least that was what he’d tell himself later when he needed to justify keeping her so close. “I could have told you that. What’d he do to earn a right hook?”

“He was running his mouth. Figured it was time someone shut him up.”

A chuckle vibrated deep in Sweet Pea’s chest at her slightly slurred words, tequila proving to be quite the truth serum. “What was he saying?”

“Just talking shit.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“Yeah well. He’s annoying. No one calls him out on the shit he says.”

“What shit.”

“The stuff about girls. And the stuff about the Southside. I figured I’d punch him for all that too.”

“What’s this Decker? Are you saying you like having the southside at Riverdale High?”

Not releasing her hold on Sweet Pea’s jacket, Izzy fidgeted as she considered Sweet Pea through tequila hazed eyes. “I’ve never had a problem with the southside.”

“You’ve always seemed to have a bit of a problem with me.”

“You aren’t the whole of the southside, Sweet Pea. I get along with Fangs just fine.” Fingers releasing their hold, Izzy ran her thumb over the worn leather as she let her words sink in; a part of her wondered what it would be like to wear the jacket, to feel the weight and protection the jacket offered. To feel the protection of the boy who wore the jacket. She wasn’t sure if it was the last of the confidence she’d gained from punching Reggie or the tequila she’d been feeding herself for the last few hours, but she couldn’t help the suggestive smile that graced her lips as she looked up at the towering serpent through her lashes. “And besides, it doesn’t seem that I’ve got a problem with you at this moment.”

The sultry look in her green eyes sent Sweet Pea’s pulse into overdrive, the grip he had on her tightening as desire overrode sense for a split second. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to feel her frame fit against him, to taste the tequila on her lips and run his hands through her wild, beautiful brunette mane, but he couldn’t open that door. He wouldn’t open that door. Not like this. Not when the waters were muddied with Chuck Clayton involved. Though it cost him, Sweet Pea released his hold on Isabelle and stepped a safe distance from her. From her seductive eyes and intoxicating scent. “We might want to call it a night.”

Heat radiated through Izzy’s cheeks as the realization of what just happened hit her square on, embarrassment taking the place of drunken confidence. Maybe she had read more into this than she had thought, was she making more of Sweet Pea’s flirtations than she should? Unable to go back to prevent this embarrassing situation from happening Izzy did the next best thing she could think of, she got angry.

“I’ll see you around, Sweet Pea.” Voice tight and tears of embarrassment threatening to spill, Izzy turned to go back towards the house to find Tara for a ride home. Her friend wouldn’t ask any questions or pry for details and that was exactly what she needed at this moment.

Taking a few strides forward, Sweet Pea reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, halting a very hurried departure. It was his fault they found themselves in this situation to begin with, the least he could do was try and get her to hear him out. “At least let me take you home Isabelle. I’m not going to just leave you here.”

“The last thing I want from you right now is a ride home.” Wrenching her wrist from Sweet Pea’s grasp, Izzy stepped far enough away to be outside his reach. “Tara is inside and already volunteered. Feel free to leave without me.” Gone was the watery look from a moment before, in its place were eyes snapping with temper; it would be a cold day in hell before she allowed him to see how weak and exposed she felt in that moment. Shooting him a final heated glare, Izzy turned back and disappeared through the french doors and got lost amongst a crowd surrounding the beer pong table.   



	8. Chapter 8

Izzy groaned as she slowly came back into the world of the living, the familiar vanilla scent of her bedroom meant that she’d made it back to safety after a full night of horrible decisions. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Izzy groaned again when her nightstand clock told her it was just past seven thirty and her phone was nowhere to be found. Shutting her eyes against the bright morning sun Izzy took a mental assessment, her head was pounding, her mouth was dry, she could smell tequila and there was an unfamiliar bitter taste on the back of her tongue. Chancing a peak through one eye, she could see that her clothes from last night were tossed all over the room and somehow she had managed to get herself into an old Ranger’s sweatshirt before collapsing into bed. It was a comfort to know, despite the trainwreck of events earlier in the evening, that she was capable of getting her drunk ass undressed and in bed… boded well for her first year in college.

Burrowing deep into the comfort of her blankets, Izzy tried to recall everything that had happened the night before and just how bad she had acted. While most of the evening was floating around in a haze there were two things that were clear as day despite the hangover, she had punched Reggie Mantle in the face and had then proceeded to completely embarrass herself by making a pass at Sweet Pea, which he did not return.

Sweet Pea’s rebuke of her affections a wave of embarrassment and frustration bubbling to the surface, never in her life had she allowed herself to be that blatanent with feelings other than anger and then to have them thrown to the side was motifying. How could she have let herself be so stupid to think that there maybe, just maybe, was something more than hostility and backhanded compliments forming between them. This was the exact reason she avoided parties… and tequila. This entire situation could have been avoided had she just stuck to her guns and told Sweet Pea no.

She’d learn from her mistakes from here on out, no more letting herself get wrapped in emotions and ideas that revolved around what if’s and maybes. That tall drink of water was nothing to her, besides a delicatbale piece of real estate to look at and a sounding board to voice her annoyance off of, he was persona non grata from here on out.

A subtle hum from somewhere in the bed pulled Izzy from her reestablished sense of self preservation. Blindly searching the folds of the comforter for her vibrating phone, Izzy released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and swiped to answer when Tara’s image flickered across the screen. “Hello.”

“She lives!”

“Barely.”

“I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

“Yeah well… the internal alarm clock doesn’t care about how much bad tequila I drank last night.”

“Tequila and whatever jungle juice disaster was in the cooler.”

“When did I drink out of the cooler? You let me drink out of the cooler? Why would you do that?”

“Oh no, I didn’t let you. You came storming in from outside, stole a cup from some freshman who had just filled it up and downed the contents without taking a breath.”

“Oh god…” A sound somewhere between a wine and a groan escaped Izzy.

“Yeah… though you did earn some major points with half the student body for punching Reggie.”

“Oh god…” Absently flexing her fingers, Izzy winced at the tenderness that had settled across her knuckles. It wasn’t one of her better moments, she’d admit, but there was a glimmer of satisfaction in it all the same. “Besides enlightening me to all the things I was trying to forget, what did you actually call for?”

“I’ve been left in charge of my brother and three of his friends while all the parentals attend some tree hugging, granola loving seminar. I was hoping you’d be willing to join me if I promised Pop’s milkshakes and curly fries as payment after.”

“Am I going to have to go out in public?”

“Not if you don’t want. I was planning on locking the demon kids outside and binging our way through seasons of The Office.”

“Well when you word it like that there is no way I can say no.”

“Sweet. And I’ve got a brand new package of Oreos and a tub a peanut butter with your name on it if you’re here before noon.”

“Give me a chance to shower off the smell of tequila and get some coffee in me and I’m there.”

“Fine… I guess I can allow that. Catch you in a bit, girly.”

Plugging the phone in after hanging up Izzy swung her legs over the bed and caught sight of herself in her mirror, hair plastered to one side of her face and makeup smudged under her eyes she resembled some sort of swamp creature. She was pretty sure tequila was seeping through her pores and if she wasn’t mistaken it appeared there was dried puke on the tops of her boots. “Classy Izzy…real classy.”

She could make out the subtle voices of the morning news anchors and the smell of coffee making its way up the stairs meant her father was already up, but the lack of music coming from the room across the hall meant Cora was probably still asleep and the bathroom was free. There was no way she was going to face her father looking and smelling like a bar bathroom, especially after the way she’d run out of the house with Sweet Pea on her heels. Shower, clean clothes, two Advil and a mouthful of listerine and maybe, just maybe, she’d be in good enough shape to face the major.

Will eyed his oldest over the Saturday paper as she fixed herself a cup of coffee, freshly showered and seemingly unharmed from the night out with the leather wearing, tattoo sporting trouble maker from the south side. He hadn’t heard a peep out of either girls all night and his nerves had finally gotten the best of him about two in the morning and he’d had to get up and check their rooms; both had been in their beds, alone, and there had been no sign of impending danger so he’d decided to let them sleep. But today was a new day and he needed to know exactly what the hell had happened in the living room last night, he did not appreciate being blindsided in battle or in parenting so him and Izzy had to have a sit down if she was going to continue galavanting around with the dark haired boy.

“So… have a good time last night?”

“Mmmm.”

“Anything exciting happen?”

Adding milk to her mug, Izzy shrugged as she turned to look at her father. “Not really. Just a typical party.”

Will nodded in acknowledgement at his daughter’s vague response, the purpling color decorating her knuckles telling him something more than beer pong and dancing had gone on. “Who all was there?”

“Most of the school. Cheryl’s parties are always well attended.”

Folding up the paper and tossing it to the side, Will toyed with the coffee cup in front of him. “And the boy that picked you up? He goes to Riverdale High?”

Groaning at his line of questioning, Izzy grabbed a donut from the box on the counter and took a seat beside her dad at the kitchen table. She should have known this was where the conversation would go, her with a boy had flored her father as it was but with a boy from the south side had probably sent her father through the roof after she left the house.

“Yeah, he goes to Riverdale High. Transferred when they closed down Southside High.”

“And does he have a name?”

“He does.” Tossing a piece of powdered donut to a patiently waiting Bob, Izzy met her dad’s steely blue eyes with an innocent look. “But it doesn’t matter what it is since you probably will never see him again?”

“Oh it certainly does matter, Isabelle.”

“And he brings out the big guns using the full name.”

Brows furrowed, Will gave his daughter a pointed look. “Don’t get fresh with me, young lady. I’m concerned about your safety and I think it’s only right a father know who his daughters are hanging out with.”

Taking one more bite from her donut before tossing the rest to a now drooling Bob, Izzy polished off the last of her coffee before offering her dad an understanding smile. “I know dad, but this was a one time thing. Think of it as a favor to Cora. Snake boy was a one and done deal so don’t go wasting those government favors for a background check on a nobody.”

“You’re sure.”

“Scouts honor, Dad.”

Will eyed his daughter skeptically, Izzy hadn’t given him a reason not to believe that what she said wasn’t the case, but after last nights quick exit had him suspicious. “Alright.”

“So glad we had that talk…” Giving his arm a comforting pat, Izzy moved back to the sink to rinse her mug. “So with that out of the way, I’m heading over to Tara’s for the day to help her babysit her brother and three of his demon friends.”

“Those better be the only boys there.”

Rolling her eyes Izzy grabbed her keys from the hook by the back door, “Trust me dad, no guy our age is going to willingly babysit ten year olds. I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye, sweetheart.” Turning his attention to the lounging dog beside the table as the back door slammed behind his oldest Will could only shake his head. “They’re growing up Bob, and I am not ok with it.”

All Bob offered was his belly for a rub.

Cora chewed nervously at her nails as she watched Archie flip unseeing through another book they’d pulled; he hadn’t said ten words to her since they started working on the paper today and the silence was starting to get to her.

“Uh, Archie?”

“There was another book that I didn’t grab off the shelf that I think we’ll need. Could you grab it?” Not looking up from the pages in front of him, Archie pushed the notebook scribbled with titles in Cora’s direction.

Irritated by his indifference to her presence, Cora snatched the notebook from the table.“Yeah, I can get the book. After you tell me what the hell is wrong? Did I do something to piss you off?”

Archie looked around at the surrounding tables, the patron’s eyes darting from their books to the couple as Cora’s raised voice echoed through the otherwise silent library. “Keep your voice down, Cora.”

Rolling her blue eyes, Cora pinned the red head with a perturbed look. She could care less about the people around them, if they were spending their Saturday in a library they obviously needed some excitement in their life anyways. “Then tell me what your problem is, Andrews. I’m not going to sit here all day in passive aggressive silence!”

“You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you!”

“Me? I’m your problem?”

“Ok, maybe not you exactly but how you act.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Seriously, Cora? You don’t see anything wrong with the way you acted last night?”  
  


Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Cora focused her gaze on the notebook in her hand as Archie’s question about last night registered. She remembered talking to Archie for a fleeting moment with the promise of coming back to talk to him, but she had never made it back. She’d gotten so wrapped up with Chuck and her friends that she completely forgot to go and find him.

“I’m sorry I forgot to come back and talk to you.”

“That’s why you think I’m pissed at you? Just because you didn’t come back to talk to me?”

At a loss for words, Cora could only offer Archie a shrug. She wasn’t really sure what the right answer was to this question, but she was pretty damn sure it wasn’t just sorry.

“Did you totally just forget that without my help, you wouldn’t have even been able to go to the party? And did you ever think that maybe I had agreed to help you because I was interested in you… As… you know… as more than just a history paper partner?”

“Archie…I didn’t think… I didn’t know that was what you were thinking.”

“That’s obvious, Cora. You were so caught up in Chuck that you didn’t think past it.” Collecting his stuff in a flourish of movement, Archie threw the books and papers he’d been working on in his bag before pinning the blonde with a cool look. “I’ve got the stuff that I need for my piece of the paper. I think I’ll work on it at home. I’ll see you later, Cora.”

Cora watched as the Archie disappeared out the front doors, guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. She hadn’t given a passing thought to what Archie’s investment in this whole thing was and apparently she should have. Taking the notebook Archie had left her with, Cora dragged herself back to the Spanish American War section, her ride wouldn’t be back to pick her up for another few hours so if she was going to be stuck here she might as well get some work done on the stupid paper. And figure out a way to apologize to Archie.

“So… are you going to explain what happened at Cheryl’s party?”

Pushing his still full basket of onion rings to the side, Sweet Pea looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him. It wasn’t a secret that something had happened between him and Isabelle last night on the patio, it kind of hard to miss a hot tempered brunette storming through a house, but up until now Sweet Pea had been able to avoid having to explain what had happened.

“You were all there.”

“Yeah, we were.” Popping a french fry into his mouth, Fangs gave his friend a probing look, “And I watched a pissed off Isabelle down jungle juice she’d stolen from a freshman while you broodingly walked out the front door without her.”

“Which means something obviously went down and we want the details.” Stirring a milkshake that matched the color of her hair, Toni fidgeted beside a bored looking Jughead.

“And by we, Toni means her and Fangs. I could care less. I’m just here for the burger.”

Rolling his eyes at Jughead’s unneeded commentary, Sweet Pea stirred his own milkshake uneasily.  “Nothing went down, Topaz. Well, at least nothing she’ll be able to remember.” Isabelle had been drunk enough last night that Sweet Pea was confident whatever happened between them would be easily forgotten, at least by her, and that was best for everyone involved. If he was lucky, Chuck would be happy with the one night at Cheryl’s party and forget this entire agreement even existed, effectively releasing him from any further obligation relating to Isabelle Decker.

“I think you underestimate the female psyche, Sweet Pea.”

“I thought you were just here for the burgers.”

Raising his hands up in defeat, Jughead focused his attention back on the double cheeseburger and fries sitting in front of him while Toni just shook her head at his lack explanation.

“What the human garbage disposal over here means is just because you think she was too drunk to remember, doesn’t mean she won’t. If you give us a heads up to what happened we might be able to help fix the problem… or at least run interference.”

Fangs nodded in agreement as Toni spoke, hoping their argument would stick with their stubborn friend. “We’re just trying to help, dude. Clayton kind of put you in a crappy situation and last night it seemed like there was more going on than just a deal you made with him. If it is more we can help.”

Frustrated with the entire conversation Sweet Pea’s dark eyes scanned the collection of diner patrons instead of meeting Toni’s probing look. While there were a few families scattered around, the outcasts and misfits of Riverdale High made up the majority tonight.

“I don’t need you to run interference and while I appreciate the offer, I’ve got this shit handled.” Handled might have been a strong word, but he didn’t figure it would be a problem till Monday and by then hopefully he’d have something figured out. “And you’re wrong, Fogarty. There isn’t anything more going on than the deal I set up.”

“I hope so because guess who just walked in…”

The whole table turned their attention as the bells above the diner jingled, Sweet Pea’s blood running cold when he caught sight of a laughing Isabelle trailing behind a very animated Tara; a round of claps and cheers rang through the diner as the two girls took a seat at the counter. Apparently the students had caught wind about Isabelle laying Reggie Mantel out flat and thoroughly supported her actions.

Despite his aversion to seeing her tonight, Sweet Pea couldn’t help the grin the graced his features as an embarrassed flush worked it’s way up the brunette’s neck. Her eyes were bright with humor as she shyly waved to her supporters, the upbeat demeanor she had walked in with fading as soon as she caught sight of the group shoved into a booth in the back.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say she remembers…”

“You think, Jones?” Sweet Pea watched as Izzy immediately muttered something to her friend before turning her attention to the menu in front of her, Tara’s hazel eyes darting over to their booth before flagging down the waitress working the counter patrons.

“Looks like you’ve succeeded in ruining their evening plans, Sweet Pea.”

“How was I supposed to know she was going to be out tonight, Toni. I would have thought after the amount of tequila she drank last night she would be down and out for most of the weekend. Or at least hiding at the hockey rink.”

“So are you going to do something?”

“What am I supposed to do, Fangs?”

“I dunno, just go over there. You’ll think of something. ”

Groaning, Sweet Pea held his head in his hands as Toni and Fangs continued to push the issue, only quieting when the waitress came to refill Jughead’s coffee and drop off the ticket before starting right back up again. For uninterested third parties in his agreement with Chuck, they were awfully invested in what was going on between him and Isabelle.

“Christ, alright! The two of you win. I’ll go over and talk to her.” Giving his two grinning friends a resentful look, Sweet Pea snatched the ticket from the table and slid out of the booth. He had a sneaking suspicion this was about to blow up in his face.

Izzy toyed anxiously with the the straw of her milkshake as they waited for their order. They hadn’t planned on taking dinner to go, but after she caught sight of who was in the back booth she didn’t feel like she had much of an option. She was still thoroughly embarrassed about how she had acted around and the last person she wanted to come face to face with was the one who let her get swept up in a tequila hazed moment. “I’m gonna wait in the car.”

“Oh no you are not. You will sit here till they bring our food out.” Taking a long swig from her milkshake, Tara halted the constant movement of Izzy’s stool and forcing the anxious brunette to focus her attention on her instead of everywhere.

“I doesn’t take two of us to carry out one bag of food. I think you can handle it Tara.”

“I know I can handle it, I’m just not letting you run away. You’ll have to see him at school on Monday anyways so you might as well get the awkward meeting out of the way.”

“I have no intention of conversing with him.”

“You might not, but apparently he is intending to talk to you.” Giving her friend a regretful look, Tara twisted away from Izzy just as Sweet Pea approached from the other side of the diner.

“Isabelle.”

“Sweet Pea.” Focusing her anxious energy on the unorganized sugar packets, Izzy began sorting them by color as Sweet Pea tossed some cash and the ticket on the counter for the waitress, his dark eyes watching her hesitantly as he tried to think up something to say.

“Look…about last night. I…I think we got off on the wrong foot. I know it didn’t really pan out like you had thought and I wanted to clear a few things up.”

Indifferent to Sweet Pea’s reasoning, Izzy toyed with a Sweet N’ Low packet for a moment before shoving it back with the rest of them.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Oh, I heard you. I just don’t care.” Pulling her attention from the now organized sugar packets, Izzy focused fully on the towering Serpent. She didn’t want to hear excuses for why he acted like he did, she was past the point of caring. It was obviously a bad moment for both of them and it would be best if they just left it alone. She would eventually get over it and move on, but right now he was only making it worse and she wasn’t going to hang around to relive the embarrassment.

“Is there anything else I can get you tonight?”

Jaw clenching in frustration, Sweet Pea glanced at the waitress before focusing back on the fiery green eyes looking up at him. “Uh yeah, I’ll have a chocolate shake to go.” Anything to make the waitress go away for a minute so he’d have a chance to explain himself.

Shoving the to-go cup into Sweet Pea’s chest, Izzy offered a bitter grin. “Here, you can have mine. I seem to have lost my appetite.” Slipping from the counter stool, she sent an apologetic smile in Tara’s direction before turning and disappearing out the diner door to the safety of her jeep.

Sweet Pea could barely make out Tara’s request for another milkshake to go as he watched the retreating back of the wild haired brunette, the realization of how much ground he would have to make up hitting him like a sack of bricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Josie and Kevin exchanged annoyed glances as Archie tossed his lunch tray onto the table, the glowering expression he’d been wearing all morning still in place. This downtrodden demeanor had been going on since Friday and it was becoming a little over dramatic, even for Kevin. **  
**

“I hate to trample all over your broken heart Archie, but aren’t you being a little too sensitive about all this? I mean… you kind of had to expect it to play out like this.”

“I expected her to at least give me a chance, Kevin. And I didn’t even get that.”

“Hate to break it to you, Archie, but we warned you this would happen.” Josie felt bad for Archie, she really did, but they told him how this was going to play out. Cora wasn’t a hard girl to figure out, she was selfish and had the attention span of a squirrel and unless you laid out exactly what you wanted from her she was going to go off and do whatever she wanted with no concern for other people. Knowing that, Josie wasn’t sure what the hell Archie saw in the blonde besides cute little body and good hair.

Not willing to acknowledge the fact his friends had been right from the beginning, Archie chanced a glance at the Vixen’s usual lunch table. With Reggie absent for the day Chuck and Moose had taken it upon themselves to broaden their lunchtime horizons and mingle amongst the cheerleaders, Chuck paying special attention to Cora as she laughed at something Moose had said. Grinning as Chuck whispered something in her ear Cora scanned the lunch room, her eyes widening at they locked onto Archie’s. Offering a guilty smile, Cora shifted away from Chuck as a flush of embarrassment worked its way up her neck.

“I see he is still sulking like a kicked puppy.”

Turning back to his table, Archie scowled as Jughead and Betty took their normal spots at the table. He was starting to think his friends were getting great enjoyment rubbing salt into the open wound that was his ego. “I’m not sulking.”

“He says as he cries silently into his meatloaf…. Ow!” Rubbing his arm Kevin glared in Betty’s direction, “What the hell was that for?”

“For being a jerk.” Giving Kevin an unpitying look, Betty focused her attention on the boy across the table.  Jughead’s description of a kicked puppy had been right on the nose and Betty wasn’t quite sure how to fix it. “It’s her loss, Archie.”

“Everyone keeps saying that and so far, it seems like I’m the only one that lost anything in this.”

“No you aren’t. Sweet Pea had a stellar crash and burn Saturday night at Pops.”

Rolling his eyes at Jughead, Archie pushed the meatloaf around his plate. “How is that a crash and burn, Jug? His job was to get Isabelle to Cheryl’s party on Friday and he did that.”

“It’s a win for that night, but not for the future. If Chuck wants to keep Cora in his sights he needs Sweet Pea to keep Isabelle happy.”

“Why should I care? Cora made her choice.”

Catching onto what Jughead was alluding to, Betty offered Archie a reassuring smile. “What Jughead means is that you helping Sweet Pea might still be a thing. And if that’s the case, that means you’d get some more time with Cora on something that isn’t school related and that might help tip the scale in your favor.”

“She’s got a point, Archie. I mean… after your little argument in the library on Saturday and the way she just looked at you with Chuck right beside her, you’ve got the guilt card on your side and it might prove to be highly profitable.” Josie tried to steer Archie towards the light at the end of the tunnel, while she could care less about who was dating who, she wanted the red head to quit moping and this was the best way. It wasn’t a guarantee that this would get on base, but at least it was a second chance at the plate and he’d be a fool if he didn’t at least try.

He was supposed to meet with Cora after school to trade sections of the paper for editing, if Josie and Betty were right it would be a good time to test the water again. “Ok, so say I help Sweet Pea with Cora’s sister and Cora still ends up picking Chuck?”

Not looking up from his phone, Kevin snorted under his breath at Archie. If these weren’t first world problems, he didn’t know what was. “Then you’ve successfully helped Chuck accomplish exactly what he set out to do and maybe even got Sweet Pea some action too.”

Glaring at Kevin, Archie grabbed his tray from the table as the first warning bell rang. Why should he risk is neck, again, and come out with the same result. He didn’t have anything against Sweet Pea, but the last thing that Archie wanted was to help Chuck out anymore than he already had and if that meant leaving the brooding Serpent hanging high dry with Isabelle then so be it.

Glancing up as bodies started to move, Kevin looked across the table to see a vacating Archie and three very angry friends staring back at him, “What?”

A light caress across her backside had Cora stiffening in front of her locker, the biology book she was putting away almost slipping from her hand as Chuck moved to stand beside her. She should be thrilled at the attention, all the hard work she had put in with him was finally being reciprocated and yet she couldn’t get her mind off Archie Andrews. She’d done her best to squash the guilt she’d been feeling, it wasn’t her fault that Archie had read into this more than he should have, but every time it was starting to dim she would catch sight of the red head in class and a new wave would shoot through her system.

“I had a great time, Friday night.”

“I did too. So glad I was able to come.” Offering a flirty smile, Cora tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she traded the biology book for english. Cheryl’s party had been the most fun she’d had in a long time and up until the argument with Archie she had been looking forward to seeing Chuck again.

“What are your plans for this weekend?”

Giving the locker door a slam, Cora could only shrug. She should work on the history paper with Archie, but more likely she’d end up with Veronica and Cheryl. She wished she could say that weekends were always packed full of excitement and fun, but most of the time they involved the mall and a lot of Netflix. “I’ll probably work on my history paper with Archie.”

“Don’t let Andrews take up all your time. Mantel was planning on having a small…study party of sorts and it wouldn’t be the same if you didn’t come. I think Veronica and Cheryl are on the list.”

“I’ll do my best. I’m not sure what my dad’s plans are but it should be easy enough to get out for a few hours.”

“Mantel’s party is just small change. The big question is what about the formal? You given any thought to who to go with?”

Resting against the locker, Cora shook her head. Truth was she didn’t know what her plans for the formal were. She wanted to go more than anything, but if Izzy didn’t then she was shit out of luck and based on gossip from Pop’s on Saturday it didn’t look like the odds were in Cora’s favor.

“I don’t know yet. I want to go, but you know the rules. I can only go if Izzy goes.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll go. I promise.”

“It is still weeks away. How can you be sure?” Chuck’s confidence in what his sister was going to do made Cora skeptical. Izzy never did anything she didn’t want to and a formal dance with people she didn’t particularly like was on the list of things she swore she’d never entertain.

“I’ve got my ways. Just trust me, babe. She’ll go.” Lifting off the locker, Chuck ghosted a thumb down Cora’s cheek as the second bell echoed through the quickly emptying hallway, “That’s my queue. I’ll see ya later.”

Resting her hand against her cheek, Cora watched Chuck disappear into a classroom. She wanted, more than anything, to be excited at the fact that Chuck wanted to take her to the formal but the idea of attending with him didn’t seem to have the same appeal it once had. Instead of seeing Chuck standing next to her, all she could picture was Archie Andrews.

Archie scanned study hall, brown eyes spotting Sweet Pea and Fangs in their normal spots at the back of the room. As usual, Fangs was preoccupied with the redhead that sat in front of him and Sweet Pea was scrolling through something on his phone.

Turning towards them, Archie’s movement was halted as someone grabbed the sleeve of his letterman.

“What are you doing?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Archie gave Kevin a confused look. “I’m going to tell Sweet Pea I’m not helping him anymore.”

“Why?”

“Why Kevin? You seriously are asking me why?”

“Oh come on Archie, so you failed round one with Cora- you’re seriously going to give up that easily?” Kevin understood Archie’s frustration with the whole situation, but if he tapped out after one minor setback maybe he wasn’t the boy wonder everyone made him out to be.

“I’m not going to keep helping Chuck get what he wants.” Shrugging off Kevin’s hold Archie slipped into an empty desk as Kevin took their normal spot on the other side of the room.

“The deal is off.”

Confused, Sweet Pea glanced up from his phone to see Archie sitting in the usually empty seat in front of him. “What deal?”

“I can’t… I won’t help you with the business you have with Chuck.”

Realizing what Archie was talking about, Sweet Pea became increasingly intrigued by the situation. His declaration meant little to Sweet Pea, not that Archie had been that much help in the beginning, but if the scene they had in the diner on Saturday was any inclination he wasn’t going to need him anyways. Isabelle had made it painfully obvious that she was done entertaining this thing between them and having not heard a word from Chuck, Sweet Pea wasn’t all that interested in pursuing her while she was still breathing fire.

“What happened, Andrews? Did little miss princess pass you up for a better model?”

“Something like that.”

The defeated hunch of Archie’s shoulders sent a pang of remorse through Sweet Pea, he didn’t particularly like Archie, but he still had to pity him for putting himself out there only to be turned down. “Not that I give a shit, but I’m going to guess that Clayton is the at the route of this?”

“Yeah…” Hands in the pockets of his letterman, Archie toyed anxiously with some loose change as he thought back to how he got himself into this mess. “Kevin said that getting Chuck involved to pay you to take Isabelle out would all work out in my favor. But after the party on Friday, Cora obviously doesn’t want me, she wants him and…”

Holding up a hand, Sweet Pea stopped Archie’s babbling before he got any deeper, “I’m not your girlfriend Andrews, I don’t care. Spill your broken heart stories to Jones or Cooper.”

Slipping from his seat, Archie nodded solemnly before turning back to wear a riveted Kevin sat waiting. “Well, I just wanted to tell you I’m out.”

“Appreciate the heads up. And Archie…” Sweet Pea waited a beat for Archie to look at him, the defeat in redhead’s eyes making the tall Serpent sympathize with him. “Don’t let Clayton stop you from getting what you want. He’s no better than you.”

Giving a nod, Archie pivoted back towards Kevin intent on forgetting this entire arrangement had ever existed.

Slipping out of the vacant auditorium as the last bell of the day rang, Sweet Pea effortlessly blended with the rest of the student body as they all hurried to their lockers. He just wanted to dump his crap off and get out of the building before Chuck could corner him. He’d skipped last period Chemistry specifically for that reason and if he ran into him now it would be all for none; Sweet Pea realized that he’d have to face the football player eventually but today would not be the day.

Fangs was leaning up against a neighboring locker as Sweet Pea walked up, his friends always present boyish grin firmly in place as he absently watched the passing students. “See something you like?”

“Might as well appreciate the scenery while I’m here.” Not even offering his friend a passing glance Fangs shot a flirty grin at a passing group of junior girls, a round of giggle floating through the air as they chatter amongst themselves.

Chuckling under his breath, Sweet Pea shook his head as Fangs got another group of girls whispering and smiling. When it came to Fang Fogarty, it seemed like the girls of Riverdale High conveniently forgot that he was a kid from the wrong side of the tracks with a reputation of breaking hearts, much to the dismay of their parents and boyfriends, and Fangs took full advantage of it.

“You are going to get your ass in trouble one of these days.” Wrenching open his locker, Sweet Pea hurried to catch the tumbling pyramid of books that he had shoved in there earlier.

“Not anymore trouble than you get yourself into.”

Brows furrowed, Sweet Pea glanced at Fangs out of the corner of his eye as he did his best to balance the text books and binders on top of each other so this wouldn’t be a repeat game of Jenga tomorrow. “What trouble?”

“She’s got brown hair, green eyes and the personality of a rattlesnake…”

“That’s not trouble, that’s just business. And that business has ended.”

“Don’t be so sure about that…” following Fang’s stare Sweet Pea sucked in a breath as Chuck pulled up on his other side. He should have known he wouldn’t be lucky enough to avoid this conversation.

“I don’t know how you did it man, but you did. You got Isabelle to the party.”

“Yep.”

“After a delivery like that, I’m going to have to request a repeat performance.” Digging into his back pockets, Chuck came out with a wad of cash, his fingers counting out the bills before offering it to Sweet Pea. “Alright, there’s like two hundred dollars here. I need you do work whatever voodoo it is you do and get the shrew to the formal in a few weeks. That should take care of whatever ground work you gotta lay and then some. I just need you to work your magic.”

Sweet Pea eyed the cash warily, the money he was being offered was more than he could made in a week of doing runs for the Serpents and didn’t have to risk much to boot. Despite the easy money, this agreement was starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth; the situation with Archie was regrettable but out of his control, but the collateral damage with Isabelle was completely on him and it was something he regretted. “Chuck, this… agreement… I can’t. I’m done being your pawn, find someone else to take Isabelle.”

“Three hundred. Three hundred dollars to get Isabelle to the formal. This is the easiest money you’ll ever make.” Scrounging through his pockets, Chuck pulled out more bills to add to the wad. “What, are you afraid she’s going to find out or something?”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Fangs glanced at Chuck before focusing his attention on the pretty redhead from study hall that was preening in her locker mirror. “It won’t take much for that perky little sister of hers to spill the beans on this whole thing.”

Grateful for Fangs’ input, Sweet Pea grinned down at Chuck as the football player glared daggers back. “He’s got a point, Clayton. If this got out it would look bad.”

“Cora is the last person who is going to snitch. She wants to go to this dance and after party more than anything.” Pushing the money into Sweet Pea’s chest, Chuck gave him sly look. “So take the cash, do what you do best and everyone walks away free and clear. This should be a no brainer for guys like you.”

Sweet Pea turned up his  lip at Chuck’s words, even when he was doing the kid a favor he couldn’t help but run him through the mud. Fangs offered only a shrug of his shoulders when Sweet Pea looked at him for input. If Chuck was right and Isabelle never found out, there was no harm no foul and if she did… well he couldn’t be in any worse spot than right now. Right?

Releasing a defeated breath, Sweet Pea snatched the cash from Chuck’s hand and shoved it into his jacket pocket, the shit eating grin on Chuck’s face immediately making him regret agreeing to this in the first place. “I’ll get her there…”

“It’s a win for everyone, Sweet Pea. And Isabelle can be real accommodating if she wants to be…might want to take advantage of that if you can.”

Sweet Pea inwardly cringed as Chuck sauntered away, he’d always thought Reggie was the slime ball, but it seemed like they were two peas in a pod.

“So…what are you going to do?”

Grabbing the keys to his bike, Sweet Pea slammed his locker as he tried to work out his next step. “Guess I’m going to hope the info Archie got me last week is still good and hit up the hockey rink to try and clear the air.

Lifting off the locker, Fangs followed Sweet Pea down the hall towards the lot where their bikes were parked. “She isn’t going to be happy to see you.

“Tell me something I don’t know…”

Frame lounging against her locker, Cora scrolled through her phone as she waited for Archie. They’d planned on exchanging their pieces of the paper to edit, but he’d yet to show up and the clock was ticking down to Vixen practice. Movement out of the corner of her eye halted Cora’s scrolling, hopes high that’s he’d finally decided to show were immediately dashed as two leather clad frames came down the hall. Sweet Pea and Fangs’ hushed mumbling stopping abruptly at the site of her. Fangs offered her a genuine smile and wave, which she returned, while Sweet Pea kept his eyes forward and his signature scowl in place. Him and her sister really were the perfect match, it would seem; despite whatever drama had gone down between the two of them on Friday, Cora genially hoped they patched it up. That way they could make each other miserable instead of forcing the rest of the student body to endure their attitudes.

Squeaking shoes on the linoleum drew her eyes from the retreating Serpent emblem to the blue and gold of Archie’s letterman jacket headed her direction, the boy’s eyes looking everywhere in the hallway except at her.

Running a hand through his hair, Archie glanced quickly at her before focusing his sight on a blank spot on the wall behind her. “Sorry I’m late, I had to talk to a teacher about something…”

“No big deal.” Offering her brightest smile Cora handed over her section of the paper, fingertips lightly brush against Archie’s as they traded work. An awkward silence hung in the air between the two of them, both uncomfortable with the situation that they found themselves in. “Look… I just wanted to apologize for the miscommunication about the party last week. I didn’t realize… I mean I didn’t think about how it might look to you.”

Dropping his gaze from the wall to Cora’s blue eyes, Archie scoffed at her words. Despite the sincerity in her voice, he couldn’t bring himself to believe they were heartfelt. “That’s obvious.”

“Really Archie, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I never, in a million years, would have thought you liked me…you know…like that.”

“That’s your problem, Cora. You don’t think past yourself. You just show up with your hair all perfect and those cute little sweaters and just assumed everyone should fall at your feet. You don’t…”

Archie’s ranting was cut short when Cora pressed her lips against his, the warmth of them sending a bolt of shock through Archie’s system. The contact was over as quickly as it began, a blush creeping across Cora’s cheeks as she stepped away. “I gotta get to practice… um. I’ll uh… I’ll get your paper read by Friday and we can get together and go over it…or something.” Tucking her hair behind her ear, Cora grabbed her bag and hurried down the hall leaving a grinning Archie standing alone in the vacant hallway.

The lot outside the rink was busier than he’d ever seen it not on a game day, minivans and SUVs sporting bumper stickers announcing their kid is an honor student or those stupid stick figure family ones were parked all over the pavement. Parking his bike beside Isabelle’s old Jeep, Sweet Pea watched as a mother with a small brood of children herded them towards the building, two kids barely bigger than their hockey bags racing ahead into the building. Archie’s info had said Isabelle was coaching pee wee hockey and based on what he just saw, the information was spot on. Waiting till the family disappeared Sweet Pea swung off the bike and headed towards the front, a flicker of relief going through him as he caught sight of Damian’s car on the side of the building. Turning into the shop instead of going through to the rink, Sweet Pea grabbed a seat at the counter as Damian put the finishing touches on some blades.

Resting his glasses on top of his head, Damian offered Sweet Pea a wry grin and he stepped away from the machine. “Two times in the last two weeks…damn man, never known you to work so hard for a girl before.”

“Is she here?”

“Yeah, she helps Lance coach the pee wee hockey.” Forearms resting against the counter, Damian couldn’t help but grin as Sweet Pea drummed anxiously on the counter. “Might want to watch where you stand though, I think your face is prime real estate for a puck…”

Offering nothing more than a smirk, Sweet Pea watched through the shop window as kids skated around on the ice and parents mingled in the stands. A man close to Sweet Pea’s height was saying something to Isabelle as she skated away and disappeared into, what he assumed, was a supply closet close to the shop. “I’ll make sure I talk to her when she doesn’t have a stick in her hand.”

Toying with a puck he’s tossed on the counter, Damian couldn’t help but be amused at the situation Sweet Pea found himself in; it was rare to see the usually stoic boy flustered but he could tell the situation with Izzy had backed him against a wall. “I dunno what happened between the two of you, but she was madder than a hornet on Sunday.”

Pulling his attention from the window, Sweet Pea frowned at Damian. “Why does everyone think something happened?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Sweet Pea. Izzy is as transparent as glass, what she’s feeling is written all over her face. It doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots…”

Running a hand through his hair, Sweet Pea let out an exaggerated sigh as banging from inside the closet echoed into the shop. If he was going to do this, he might as well try to grab her before the practice started and hockey moms started whispering about a Serpent hanging around. “Yeah well…I’m here to try and patch up some things.”

For everyone who had to deal with the pissy brunette, Damian truly hoped Sweet Pea could patch things up like he had planned. “Best of luck dude…” Offering a hopefully look, Damian turned back towards the skates and fired up the machine.

Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea dragged himself from the stool and towards the entryway of the rink. “Yeah, thanks.”

Groaning, Izzy dragged the crate of orange drill cones from the storage closet. Leave it to Lance to wait till the last minute to tell her what his plans for the practice was. Dragging the damn things out in regular shoes was hard enough, but wearing her skates made it damn near impossible.

“Isabelle”

Stiffening at the sound of her name, Izzy rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the towering serpent behind her. “Go away, Sweet Pea.”

“You got a minute?”

“Nope.” Hefting the crate up, Izzy nudged Sweet Pea out of her way as she teetered towards the ice, the weight of the crate making a quick escape nearly impossible.

A low growl rumbled in Sweet Pea’s throat, Isabelle’s constant avoidance was getting on his last nerve. Stepping in front of her to stop her escape Sweet Pea wrenched the crate from her grasp, unaffected by the glaring green eyes that looked up at him. “Will you just hold up a minute and let me talk to you?”

Reaching for the crate, Izzy clenched her jaw as Sweet Pea maneuvered it out of her reach. “I don’t want to talk to you. I’ve got hockey to coach.”

“Obviously you’re still pissed at me about Friday.”

Izzy stepped back as if someone had slapped here, truth or not the fact that he was confident in himself enough to call her out on it only stroked her temper “Don’t flatter yourself, Sweet Pea. I don’t like you near enough to waste my energy thinking about something that happened last week.”

Lifting the crate to the opposite side as she reached for it again, Sweet Pea hit her with his own cool glare. If she wanted to be difficult, fine. Two could play at that game, “That’s rich coming from the girl who shoved a chocolate milkshake at me just to get out of the diner.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Izzy shuffled uncomfortable as she realized the parents in the stands were watching their discourse with more interest than she felt necessary. Green eyes hot with irritation, Izzy met the glaring brown eyes unwaveringly. “You said you wanted one, I was just expediting the process.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes at her denial, Damian was right, Isabelle wore her emotions like most girls wore an accessory, out there for everyone to see. He didn’t know if she knew that or if she just didn’t care, but her reluctance to even give him an inch was wearing on his last nerve. “Really Isabelle? You’re going to stand there and tell me you were feeling nothing on Friday?”

“The only thing I was feeling was the tequila. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Snatching the box from his grasp, Izzy gave him one last fiery look. “I’ve got a hockey kids to wrangle.” Grateful when he didn’t try to stop her, she turned suddenly as a nagging realization came to mind. “And for the love of god, stop calling me Isabelle! Haven’t we fought enough at this point that you’re comfortable calling me Izzy?”

Dumping the cones onto the ice, Izzy released a sigh of relief as she watched Sweet Pea disappear through the swinging doors. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why he was so insistent on them hashing this ridiculous situation out. Doing her best to let that entire scene go, Izzy started to place the cones out for the weave drills she knew Lance wanted the kids to work on. If he would leave it alone they could get back to their normal, tension filled morning routine and all would be right with the world.

“Everything ok?”

Glancing up, Izzy nodded as Lance skated to a stop beside the crate. “Yep.”

“Seemed pretty heated.”

“Nope.”

“Who’s the guy?”

Taking a deep breath, Izzy did her best to keep her cool. Lance had known her since she was in diapers and was best friends with her dad so he tended to treat her like one of his own kids instead of an employee. “Kid from school. Wanted the homework assignment.”

“You going to keep lying to me?”

Hitting him with the same glare she’d given Sweet Pea, Izzy tossed the last cone into place. Whatever she told him would get back to her dad, so there was no point in adding fuel to the fire that was sure to be burning when she walked through the door tonight. “You gonna keep asking me questions?”

Knowing better than to push her, Lance only shook his head. “Fair enough…” Blowing on his whistle, he gave her one more questioning look before skating to meet the gathering kids in the middle of the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the limited Sweet Pea x Izzy content in this chapter. There will be more next week, promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Clad in nothing but jeans and a bra, Izzy flopped down on her bed amongst the discarded shirts and sweaters she’d nixed. Picky was not a word she would usually use to describe her wardrobe choices but apparently today was an exception; comfort over class had always been her mindset but today nothing was feeling remotely comfortable and at this point she was leaning heavily towards the gross Ranger’s sweatshirt everyone hated just because it made her feel like she could hide from the world in it. Since her argument with Sweet Pea at the rink it had seemed like nothing had gone her way the rest of the night and it was becoming painfully obvious that today was picking up right where it had left off yesterday. Practice this morning had looked like a bad circus act, her puck handling had been horrible, her passing off, she’d missed about every shot on goal that she’d taken and she was blaming it all on the dark-haired Serpent.

_‘You’re going to stand there and tell me you were feeling nothing’_ , his words kept echoing over and over in her head and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t let them go. Why was it any of his business if she was feeling something or not? Their rendezvous on Cheryl’s patio had made it clear to her where they stood; him coming at her with that line only made her want to fight against the feelings she still harbored for him, especially since he didn’t seem to return them. Unless of course he’d been too chicken shit to admit it at the time, but that wasn’t a thought she would entertain.

The thump of heavy base echoed through the upstairs, the rumbling of water pipes telling Izzy Cora had finally roused from her chambers. They were going to be pushing it again this morning to get to school on time, though Izzy couldn’t bring herself to care like she usually did. While it was unavoidable in a school the size of Riverdale to avoid Sweet Pea all together, but after the morning startling like it did, the last thing she wanted to deal with was seeing him first thing.

Glancing at her bedside clock, Izzy groaned at the numbers that looked back at her; she’d been laying around close to twenty minutes and had yet to get fully dressed, let along get downstairs and start a fresh pot of coffee. Leaning up on her forearms, Izzy studied the remaining clothing that hung in her closet; rummy sweatshirts and hockey jerseys, a couple sundresses her mother had pushed on her before she’d packed up and left, some old flannels she’d stolen from her dad and her trusty old cowl necked sweater. It was worn, is was bulky, it made her look a little homeless, but it was cleaner than the Ranger’s sweatshirt and it was the security blanket she’d need if she was going to survive the day.

Her father was nowhere to be found when Izzy finally made it downstairs, but the local news was blaring and Bob had made himself comfortable on the living room couch so the major couldn’t be that far away. Snagging the remote from the side table, Izzy muted the TV and dropped her bag at the door before wandering into the kitchen for coffee, the families hairy four-legged roommate lazily following behind her in hopes of food more exciting than what was sitting in his bowl.

Adding grounds and water, Izzy flipped the switch and grabbed a seat on top of the counter to wait for the dark liquid to finishing brewing, the promise of caffeine the only saving grace of her morning. Settling below her swinging feet Bob looked up longingly at her, a line of drool dripping from his chin. Her dad had come home with the hairy beast the day he retired from the service, a present that both girls had loved dearly but one their mother had not approved of.

Izzy had always figured that day had been the beginning of the end for her parents, the fuzzy ball of energy only taking more of her father’s attention away from their mom. Being the wife of a military man was never easy, but Debra Decker had played it up for the whole town to see and when there wasn’t anything to make her the center of attention anymore she started to lose interest. It wasn’t long after the retirement and Bob that everything began to unravel until one day she just didn’t come back. Shaking herself from her musing before it could go any farther, Izzy chuckled as the dog gave her his best questioning look, head tilting as if to ask what was wrong. “What do ya know, Bob?”

Figuring she wasn’t going to toss him anything from the counter, Bob released a sound somewhere between a sigh and groan and flopped onto his side, brown eyes lazily watching her. “Yeah, I don’t know much either.”

The familiar chime to signal the pot was done brewing brought Izzy to her feet, stocking feet forced to work around the lounging mutt who didn’t seem to mind inconveniencing his owners. Adding milk and sugar to the steaming brew, Izzy was just enjoying her first sip as her father walked through the back door, face flushed from his morning run. Grabbing the mug he’d left on the counter earlier, Izzy fixed the cup to his taste before sending it over. “Morning.”

Taking a deep sip, her father settled into his regular chair at the table where the paper was already turned to the sport section and waiting for him. “Morning.”

His habits had always amused Izzy, after years of regimented routine in the service it was only natural that he kept it up in civilian life. He’d have his first cup of coffee and read half the paper just as she was leaving for practice, watch the morning news, go for a run and then come back home for more coffee and to finish the paper. It was like clockwork. Usually the dog was always right behind him, but apparently Bob hadn’t been feeling much for routine today. “What, Bob didn’t want to run this morning?”

Shaking his head in disgust, the retired major eyed the lounging pooch at Izzy’s feet. “Couldn’t even get him to lift his head off the couch this morning, let alone out the door.” Relaxing against the back of his chair, Will watched as the dog in question rolled on his back, Izzy smiling down at him and granting the request for a belly rub by scratching with her feet. “Didn’t see much of you last night…”

Not looking up from the floor, Izzy nodded absently as Bob groaned in contentment. “Yeah. Had a lot of homework to get done.”

“Did you get your friend all set with his assignment too?”

Tension began to claw its way through her system as Izzy hit her father with a narrow eyed look. Lance must have talked to him last night and it was clear what his line of questioning was alluding to. “Subtle as brick through a window, Dad.”

“What? Lance said a guy swung by the rink yesterday and the two of you had, what looked like, a very heated discussion about homework. It must be a challenging assignment.”

Clenching her jaw out of frustration, Izzy did her best to keep her attitude in check. Izzy had always thought she’d taken her father’s over protective nature in stride, had given him more leeway than she would have liked simply because there had been a fair amount of time when they were growing up that he hadn’t been around, but as college crept closer her patience began to shrink. “Yep, it is. But I was able to set him straight. He shouldn’t have any problem from here on out.”

Taking a sip from his mug, Will let a silence settle in the kitchen before advancing. Much like designing a plan of attack in war, how he worked his way with Izzy took a special design.; he could almost feel the tension grow between them as the refrigerator hummed and the echo of music from Cora’s bedroom filtered down the stairs. “Was the friend that needed help last night the same one from last week?”

“I’m not going down this road with you, Dad.”

“You told me that he was a one and done thing, Izzy. That he wouldn’t be showing up again.”

Bristling, Izzy dumped her cup into the sink, coffee sloshing over the edge as the ceramic clinked against the stainless steel. In her eighteen years of existence she had never given her father reason not to trust her, the fact that now, when she was so close to going out on her own, he was giving her the third degree about who she was seen talking to was enough to push her over the edge. This was not how she thought morning coffee would go but after the last twelve hours she shouldn’t be surprised. “Has he shown up here?” Giving him a furious raised brow look, Izzy waiting a beat for his answer. When nothing came, she steamrolled right along. “No. He stopped by the rink for a school thing, nothing else. You’ve got two daughters in this house, why not send your spies off on her for a while, huh? See who’s cars she’s been climbing into.”

Izzy had never intended to throw Cora under the bus, but in a rush of emotions the words had come popping out. There would be fall out, no doubt, but at the moment Izzy just wanted her father to focus on something else other than her. She watched her father straighten in his chair, his usually relaxed demeanor being replaced by the military stiffness she rarely came against. Blue eyes hard and tone even, Izzy could tell her father’s hackles standing at attention. “Watch your tone, young lady. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Morning!” Almost bouncing through the kitchen door, Cora stopped short at the scene in front of her, the tension in the air palpable. “Or maybe not…”

“I’m a big girl- I don’t need your protection.”

“Isabelle…” The tone of his voice when he said her full name told Izzy she was walking on thin ice, but she was too fired up to shut down now.

“Might want to start accepting the fact that you can’t control everything that goes on in my life. This time next year I won’t be living at home and you’ll have no say in who I spend my time with, let alone talk to in a public area with people all around.”

Getting to his feet Will slammed his coffee cup against the kitchen table, the sound sending Bob slinking to the safety of the living room. “This isn’t about college, Izzy. This is about right now and you said…”

Crossing the kitchen, Izzy snatched her coat from the hook by the back door, green eyes still hot with temper. “I know what I said, dad! Nothing has changed.” Ignoring her father’s scathing look, Izzy filled her travel mug from earlier and focused her attention on her wide eyed sister. “I’ll meet you in the car, Cora.”

Cora watched as Izzy gave their father one last seething look before storming from the kitchen, the force of the front door slamming sending a vibration through the house. “What was that all about?”

“Cora, would you like to explain what your sister meant when she said I should be asking who’s cars you are hanging around in.”

Color draining from her face, Cora turned slowly to come face to face with her dad as her stomach felt like it dropped to the floor. “I’m going to kill Izzy….”

“Everything ok?” Slipping up beside her best friend, Tara leisurely leaned up against Fangs’ locker as she watched the students stroll by on their way to lunch. It’d been touch and go with Izzy most of the morning, the green-eyed brunette offering very little in the way of conversation or even faked interest in what Tara or the rest of their friends had to say. Something had happened from the time they left hockey practice to when Izzy had come flying into the student lot, but she’d given Tara nothing more than a grunt and a cold stare.

Not even bothering to look at Tara, Izzy shoved books onto the top self of her locker, “Yep.” All Izzy wanted to do was get through the rest of the day. After the screaming match with her father and another round with Cora in the school parking lot Izzy was just in survival mode at this point. She’d made it to school with time to spare, Sweet Pea was nowhere to be found and she’d managed an A on an English paper she’d bullshitted her way through, so she was going to take those few wins and retreat to lick her wounds once school let out.  

“Ok, just checking because you’re wound a little tight.”

Absently running her hand through her hair Izzy glanced at Tara before focusing on her locker, a frustrated groan crossing her lips as she realized the stuff she needed was shoved under a stack of books. “I’m fine.”

Tara watched as Izzy jerked a binder out with more force than necessary, the muscles in her jaw clenching a telltale sign of irritation. “I feel like I know what your idea of ‘fine’ usually is and I’m not seeing it.”

Izzy rolled her eyes at her friend’s prodding; she loved Tara to death but sometimes being this close to someone who knew you as well as they knew themselves caused more headache than anything. “Tara…”

“Decker!” Both girls whipped their heads around as her name echoed through the hall, a matched groan coming from them as a very ticked off looking quarterback headed their direction. A hush seemed to spread through the hall as the students parted like the red sea to let Reggie and a few of the other football players pass through, a hum of whispering picking up soon after as the story of Friday night was retold.

Not wanting to deal with whatever dramatics he surely had instore for her, Izzy went back to searching her locker for the Economics homework she had yet to finish as he came up on the opposite side of Tara. “Go away, Reggie.”

“Want to explain what the hell was wrong with you on Friday night?”

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, Izzy got a chance to see her handiwork up close. Nose slightly crooked and yellowing with two matching black eyes, Reggie was not looking so hot and she couldn’t help but be proud of herself. Not giving him the satisfaction of rattling her, Izzy continued to fiddle around in her locker as he glowered down at her. “Friday… Friday… I don’t think there was anything wrong with me on Friday.” Turning with a tilt of her head, Izzy smiled at an already amused Tara. “Tara, do you remember if there was anything wrong with me on Friday?”

“I thought you were peachy keen.”

Nodding in agreement, Izzy shrugged her shoulders. “You heard her, Reggie. I was peachy keen.”

Izzy couldn’t get a good look from the corner of her eye, but she was pretty sure the vein in the center of Reggie’s forehead started to pulse. “So what? You just broke my nose for no reason, that it?”

“Oh no, there was a reason.” Slamming her locker shut, Izzy scoffed at Reggie’s ignorance; she wasn’t sure if he had been too drunk to remember what he said or if he truly didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. “You earned that broken nose by running your mouth about shit you shouldn’t have.”

“You’ve got some nerve…” Wrenching Izzy around by her wrist, Reggie forced the quick tongued brunette to come face to face with her own handiwork. It was bad enough he had to walk around looking like this, but his ego could not stand the fact that it was dished out by someone as minor as her and then to only be humiliated in front of people when he confronted her about it.

“Let go of me” Struggling against his hold Izzy jerked herself from his grasp, temper flaring at his audacity. If a fight was what he was looking for, she would be more than happy to oblige. A hand on her upper arm halted any forward movement, the tattooed thumb against the grey of her sweater telling her just who decided to step into the fray.

Easily putting himself between Izzy and Reggie, Sweet Pea released his hold on the ill-tempered brunette only once he was sure she wouldn’t launch over the top of him. “Back off, Mantle.”

Lip turned up in a snarl Reggie shoved at the towering Serpent, not impressed with the taller boy’s intrusion on a personal matter. “Piss off, Sweet Pea. This doesn’t concern you.”

Temper getting the better of him Sweet Pea returned the gesture, his fists curling into the front of Reggie’s shirt and dragging him forward till they were almost nose to nose. “I said back off.”

Knowing better than to antagonize but unable to help himself Reggie scoffed at Sweet Pea, his tone dripping with arrogance.  “Or what?”

Next thing Izzy knew the boys were shoving at each other, grunts and groans coming from the mass of limbs as the crowd started to whoop and holler. Serpents and Bulldogs attempted to pull back their respective contender as Principle Wetherbee’s own shouts rang through the hall, the elder staff member’s irritation that this was still a problem after all this time evident. “Reggie! Sweet Pea! My office. Now!”

Izzy could feel a blush spread across her cheeks as Sweet Pea glanced back at her as he was led away, a subtle smirk gracing his features as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

So focused on the two headed serpent on the back of Sweet Pea’s jacket, Izzy nearly jumped out of her skin when Tara slipped up beside her to hand over the books she’d dropped. “Did Sweet Pea just pick a fight with Reggie for you?”

Focusing her attention on her friend as the boys disappeared down the main hall, Izzy couldn’t help but smile when she realized the weight of Sweet Pea’s actions. “I think he did…”

The hallways were desolate by the time Sweet Pea was finally let out of detention, even the students that usually hung around for drama and sports practice were long gone. While Sweet Pea was a known regular for this particular after school activity, it was the first time he’d ever wound up there just to keep someone else out of it. When he’d first seen Reggie in the hall this afternoon he couldn’t help but laugh at the state of his face, impressed at the damage Izzy had caused; it wasn’t until he caught sight of the group of bulldogs around her locker that it dawned on him where the football star had been headed.

Sweet Pea hadn’t meant to get involved with their argument, especially since Izzy had made it plenty clear yesterday that she wasn’t interested in anything he had to say, but when he’d seen Reggie yank her around he’d acted without thinking. It had been a big relief to him when she hadn’t struggled against his hold, he’d moved her out of the way with the intent of taking the brunt of Reggie’s anger and she’d surprisingly allowed it. There was no doubt in Sweet Pea’s mind the Izzy could hold her own against Mantle, but it wasn’t right that she should have to. No matter what the feelings were between the two of them, Sweet Pea wasn’t going to stand idly by and watch when he could have done something about it.

He couldn’t help but chuckle the more he thought about the whole situation as he pushed through the main doors and towards the student lot, it must have been a hard pill for Reggie to swallow once he’d sobered up and realized a girl half his size had clocked him, even if the girl who did the clocking had a reputation for making her feelings known when someone stepped over the line.

Much like the school, the parking lot was empty, sans the detention kid’s cars and an old jeep he could spot from a mile away. Dark gaze jumping from the forest green body to his bike, Sweet Pea couldn’t stop his pulse from jumping when he caught sight of her casually sitting on the old Harley; while seeing Izzy sitting there wasn’t an unwanted image, it certainly was an unexpected one. Unsure of where the two of them stood after the hall scuffle, Sweet Pea took his time making his way through the parking lot. Doing his best to remain impassive about her presence despite his body’s response, Sweet Pea did his best to school his emotions. “What are you doing here?”

Slipping off the bike, Izzy anxiously toyed with her fingers as she tried to come up with the right words; she hadn’t given much thought to what she’d do when he showed up, but she’d known as soon as Wetherbee hauled him off that she needed to set things right between them.  “I think I owe you a thank you.”

“For what?”

“For stepping in for me against Reggie.”

Sensing a change in the air between them Sweet Pea began to relax, a boyish grin replacing the usually stoic grimace. “You already got to beat him up once, only fair that someone else get a turn.”

Izzy couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips, she probably shouldn’t take the acknowledgement of beating someone up as a compliment, but she was. “I’m sorry you got detention for it.”

“Better me than you. Can’t have you missing next week’s hockey game for punching the quarterback.”

Looking down at her feet sheepishly, Izzy scuffed her converse against the tar. She hadn’t meant for anyone else to get involved and felt horrible that he’d taken the fall for her, but her team mates had been grateful for it. Chancing a hopeful glance at him, Izzy chewed on her bottom lip as a flicker of amusement danced in his dark eyes. “Does your offer for a milkshake at Pop’s still stand?”

Reaching around her to unstrap the spare helmet, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but enjoy the blush that crept up Izzy’s neck as he brushed against her; it was a relief to know that she seemed to be battling the same storm that he was. Stepping back, Sweet Pet grinned down at Izzy as he held out the helmet to her. “I’m driving.”

Relieved that he wasn’t going to shoot her down, Izzy released a breath, “Figured as much.” Finger’s skimming against his as she plucked the helmet from his grasp, Izzy smirked up at him as she fastened the strap under her chin; the only thing she liked more than the idea of going to Pop’s with Sweet Pea was showing up to Pop’s on the back of his bike, so who was she to argue about him driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! Sorry I didn't get it added last night here, small town living obligations kept me out longer than I expected.
> 
> I've got a Valentine's Day one-shot for Izzy and Sweet Pea scheduled to post sometime next week so be on the look out for that!


	11. Chapter 11

That buzz of adrenaline she’d been craving since the night of Cheryl’s party hit her system as Sweet Pea pulled out of the school parking lot, a board smile set across her lips as they moved together on a turn down main street. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist and body pulled flush against his back, Izzy let herself get lost in the rumble of the bike and the feel of the wind against her face. The feeling that she got from riding on the back of Sweet Pea’s bike was a unique, one that couldn’t compare to the normal adrenaline hum she got during a game, and it wasn’t lost on her that she could easily become very comfortable with this becoming a regular occurrence for her.

When she had crawled out of bed this morning the last thing Izzy would have expected was that she’d be riding on the back of Sweet Pea’s motorcycle through the center of town on there way to grab a shake at Pop’s. Her dad would pop a blood vessel if he caught sight of her, especially after the argument this morning, but for the second time in so many weeks she couldn’t bring herself to care what her dad thought. She knew that she was still sour about their argument this morning and that was mostly why she didn’t care what he’d think, but there was still a part that didn’t care because she was finally doing something outside the bubble she had created for herself. For years she walked a certain path, one that, while created by her own doing, felt stifling and immobile despite her being at the helm to steer it as she saw fit. Maybe the buzz she was feeling wasn’t adrenaline, but instead her first taste of freedom and that realization only made the hum louder.

A few vehicles were parked in front of Pop’s as Sweet Pea pulled in, the dinner rush not quite ready to descend on the diner, but the lunch crowd long gone. It was perfect timing really; Sweet Pea wasn’t sure how Izzy would react to being seen together by the masses and he couldn’t say that he’d be all that comfortable with anyone outside of Fangs and Toni catching them. Cutting the ignition as Izzy released her hold, Sweet Pea couldn’t but regret that Pop’s was so close and that Riverdale was such a small town. He enjoyed having Izzy on the back of his bike more than he’d like to admit and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d thought about trying to convince her to take a day ride somewhere with him.

Sliding his helmet on the handle bars, Sweet Pea glanced over his shoulder to look at his rider, her green eyes smiling as she handed over her own and slid from the bike. “Looks like we timed it perfectly.” 

Nodding, Sweet Pea pocketed the keys and followed behind her through the front door, his eyes scanning the few patrons as the bell jingled above their head. An older couple were splitting a burger and fries at the counter, a couple freshman crammed into a booth passing around what Sweet Pea assumed was homework, and a mother and daughter were laughing over a hot fudge sundae. It really was perfect timing.

Taking a booth at the back of the diner, Sweet Pea slipped into the far seat so he could watch the main door while Izzy took the other, her own eyes scanning the patrons curiously before turning back to him when he broke the silence. “Won’t lie, it took me by surprise seeing you at my bike.”

“That makes two of us.” Shrugging out her jacket, Izzy tossed the worn bomber next to her as she reached for a menu. Her order was always the same, but her hands were itching to fidget with something. “Waiting around for a guy isn’t usually my thing and I didn’t know what I was going to say when you showed up.”

“You found your words just fine.”

Why Sweet Pea had gotten involved in the argument in the first place had been at the front of Izzy’s mind most of the afternoon, her brain unable to come up with a reason. She had been less than friendly recently and they weren’t anything more than mutual annoyances to each other on a good day. Friends get detention for friends was something she understood, but people taking on detention for someone who was just an annoyance was outside her realm. “Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Pick a fight with Reggie.”

“I told you, you already had your fun. It was someone else’s turn.” The look she gave him said she wasn’t buying his line of bull, that scary female intuition they all seemed to have was obviously online for the day. “Or maybe it was the fact that he was out of line.”

Was Reggie out of line? Yeah probably, but Izzy couldn’t put all the guilt on the football captain. “I did punch him in the face…”

Catching the last bit of conversation, the waitress looked wide eyed at Izzy before turning to Sweet Pea, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks has he looked up at her with a boyish grin. “What can I get you guys?”

“Vanilla milkshake.”

“And a chocolate malt for me please.” Offering the waitress a smile, Izzy tucked the menu back into it’s slot. With her order placed there really wasn’t any logical reason to hold onto it, her fingers deciding to tap against the tabletop with the loss of their prop.

“I’ll get those right out for you.”

Sweet Pea waited till the waitress was out of ear shot before continuing, “Why did you punch him?”

“He may or may not have made a lude suggestion to me at the party that could only be answered in one way.”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at Izzy’s reasoning, he appreciated a girl with her own set of rules and it was apparent Izzy took hers seriously. “You gonna tell me what he said?”

“Doesn’t matter, I handled it.”

“Yes you did.”

“You still didn’t answer the question….”

Sighing, Sweet Pea reclined against the vinyl booth. He hadn’t really planned on going down this road but Izzy wasn’t the type to just leave it alone. “He cornered you in that hall, had a posse of Bulldogs behind him and he put his hands on you. That’s not kosher.”

Genuinely surprised by his answer, Izzy’s brows furrowed “Says who?”

“Says me.”

“Quite the set of morals on you. The Serpents teach you that?”

“They may have taught me some, but I’ve got my own set of rules.” Arms crossed against his chest, Sweet Pea shot a defensive look at her as the waitress returned with their order.

“Anything else I can get you?”

“Nope, we’re good.” Smiling into her malt, Izzy couldn’t help but be amused by Sweet Pea’s admission. It didn’t shock her that he had his own set of rules, while others may not understand them, he obviously took them to heart. “That does not surprise me.”

“What doesn’t surprise you?”

“That you have your own code.”

One brow raised in disbelief, Sweet Pea took a sip from his milkshake as he watched Izzy over the glass rim. “And you’re any different, Decker? Rumor has it Mantle isn’t the first person’s nose you’ve broken. What about Mike Philip’s in the cafeteria?”

Toying with her straw, Izzy only shrugged. The rumors floating around about her seemed to change week to week and at some point, she’d just stopped paying attention. “Never took you as someone who paid much attention to gossip.”

“I don’t…usually. But when it comes to you I can’t tell what is real or made up.”

“People are over dramatic.” Taking sip of her malt, Izzy just rolled her eyes. The gossip circle in this godforsaken town was just one more reason for her to get out; if they weren’t too preoccupied with murder and drugs, they were busy trading gossip over family dinners and coffee breaks.

“So, is the rumor about Mike true?”

Now her turn to be defensive, Izzy sat back in her seat and frowned when Sweet Pea’s eyes met hers. “That I broke his nose? Yeah it’s true. He grabbed my ass in the lunch line.”

“Supposedly grabbed your ass…”

“There was no supposedly about it. It was a grab and a wandering finger….”

Hands held up in defense, Sweet Pea chucked at the heat in Izzy’s green eyes. “I believe you.”

Relaxing against the red and white booth, she traced the rim of her glass as an, almost comfortable, silence settled between the two of them. She’d never given it much thought before, but it dawned on Izzy how good of a guy the dark-haired serpent could be, despite what the rumor mill tried to portray. “It’s not like there aren’t rumors floating around about you too.”

“Are you sure they’re rumors?”

“Despite the fact that Jason Blossom’s body was shoved in a freezer under the bar you hang out in, I’m pretty sure you don’t participate in selling human parts on the black market. Dime bags, sure, but not body party.”

Sweet Pea inwardly cringed at the mention of his extracurricular activity, though it wasn’t something he was proud of, he still had to be able to make lot rent somehow. “Does that bother you?”

“What?”

“The dime bags.”

“Not particularly.”

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but her just accepting the fact he was dealing dime bags in his spare time was not it. She may have been born and raised on the northside of Riverdale, but she somehow she had escaped the clutches of its influence. Watching her in the glow of diner neon as she sipped on the chocolate malt she’d ordered, he couldn’t quite picture her fitting into the southside mindset either. Izzy was an island all her own, not quite fitting the molds that she was expected to but not different enough to escape them either.

“You’re a hell of a puzzle, Izzy, you know that?”

“What do ya’ mean?”

“I can’t quite figure you out.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Izzy pushed her half empty glass to the side as she studied the boy across the booth. “I’m not complicated, Sweet Pea. What you see is what you get, ask anyone. I’m hockey sticks and sarcasm.”

“You’re selling yourself short. You are much more than that”

Uncomfortable with the turn of conversation, Izzy picked at her cuticles. She was used to people seeing her in a certain light and Sweet Pea choosing to see past her carefully constructed defenses left her feeling vulnerable. “Yeah well…. I will start painting a different picture when you start being more than just brass knuckles and bad attitude.”

Catching her not so subtle hint, Sweet Pea chuckled as Izzy continued to fidget across from him. “Touché, Decker. Touché”

An eruption of laughter echoed through the diner, the commotion grabbing Sweet Pea and Izzy’s attention. Bulldogs and Vixens came piling into Pops, a flurry of blue and gold over taking the main drag as the group claimed a large booth in the corner. Izzy caught sight of her younger sister, the color draining from Cora’s features as Chuck swung an arm over her shoulder and her blue eyes met Izzy’s green ones.

Squished between Cheryl and Veronica, Reggie spotted the serpent and the hockey player in the back of the diner, a sneer coming across his face when he made eye contact with Sweet Pea. Obviously there were still hard feelings simmering between them. Rolling his eyes at Reggie, Sweet Pea turned his attention back on Izzy, her gaze still watching her sister warily. “Looks like the whole crew showed up…”

Appetite suddenly gone, Izzy brought her attention back to the table and toyed with was left of her malt. Riverdale was a small town and Pop’s was the best place people to hang out, but why did it have to be today, of all days. “Mmmhm.”

It still floored Sweet Pea that the two girls were related, let alone siblings; everything about them so different it was hard to fathom they were raised in the same house. Watching for a moment as the blonde whispered to Chuck, Sweet Pea brought his attention to the brunette. “What, think she’ll tattle on you for being out with me?”

Scoffing at the idea, Izzy shook her head. “She wouldn’t dare.”

“The two of you don’t seem like the keeping secrets for each other type of siblings.”

“We aren’t. But if my dad found out she was hanging around Chuck and Reggie, she wouldn’t see another social engagement till she graduates. So keeping this to herself is self-preservation.”

Based on what he knew from school, Sweet Pea had pinned the girl’s relationship correctly; if one went down for something she was going to make sure the other went down with her too. The fact that their father would bring down the hammer if he found out didn’t surprise him much either, if the little he knew about the retired major was true. “The town rumor your dad is crazy strict isn’t really a rumor then, huh?”

“Retired military man raising two teen daughters in a town like Riverdale…what do you think?”

Idly toying with the dog tags hanging around his neck, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d never been on the receiving end of a father’s ire but he was confident he didn’t want to be either. “I think I don’t want to get on his bad side” 

“You’re a guy with a motorcycle and a tattoo…you’re already on his bad side.”

Prickling at his own assumptions, the muscles in Sweet Pea’s jaw clenched as he glanced over at the jock table. “And he’s ok with your sister and Chuck Clayton.”

Knowing exactly where he was headed, Izzy did her best to defuse the situation. Her father’s dislike had nothing to do with what side of the tracts a person came from. “Slow your roll, Sweet Pea. Don’t go turning this into a Southside vs Northside parent bias.” Tapping his knuckle with her finger to bring his attention back to her, Izzy offered a soft smile to try and quell the anger that looked back at her. “My dad dislikes any guy that he thinks we might have a thing for. He didn’t even like Archie Andrews being in the house for some stupid paper Cora and he were working on and that kid is a parent’s wet dream.”

“So you have a thing for me, huh?”

Blush creeping across her cheeks, Izzy visibly gulped as she realized what she just admitted to. “I said my dad thinks I have a thing for you.”

Suggestive grin on his face, Sweet Pea leaned across the table, her cheeks only growing redder by the minute. “Is he right?”

Playfully pushing his face away from hers Izzy signaled for the waitress to bring the check. “Jury is still out…”

Sweet Pea had taken the long way around town to get them back to the school, a casual drive through small neighborhoods and side roads instead of straight down main street, and Izzy had loved every minute of it. In was no surprise that her car was alone in the lot when they finally made it back to the school, the gold and red hues from the setting sun basking the grounds in a warm evening glow as the jeep sat waiting for it’s owner to return. A wave of disappointment hit Izzy as Sweet Pea cut the engine in front of her car, the idea of heading home not as enticing as it usually was. Releasing her hold on his worn jacket, Izzy slipped from the bike, nervous fingers toying with the helmet before handing it over. “Thanks for the ride.”

His own brushing against hers, Sweet Pea plucked the helmet from her grasp and secured it on the seat behind him, a heartbreaker grin spreading across his features when he turned back to her. “Thanks for the milkshake.”

Heart skipping a beat just from the brief contact, Izzy ran a hand though her tousled locks and smiled; there was something about Sweet Pea that flustered her, his very presence seemed to send her senses into overdrive and left her feeling like she was standing on uneven ground. “It was the least I could do, after all, you did suffer through detention for me.”

Her smile sent a jolt through him, like lightning through a rod, green eyes dancing with amusement; the look of the girl in front of him now was a stark contrast to what he was used to, her playful attitude giving him enough confidence to push the envelope. Twirling a strand of hair around his finger Sweet Pea tugged it gently to bring her closer, his dark eyes meeting hers for a moment before finding their way to her lips.  “I don’t know if just a milkshake is enough to cover your debt.”

“What are you suggesting?”

She was barely able to register a hand on her hip before Sweet Pea’s lips met hers, her surprise lasting only a second before she melted into his touch. Wrapping her fists around the lapels of his jacket, Izzy brought herself closer, his hands working their way inside her coat to rest just under the hem of her sweater. Goosebumps followed his touch as his fingers kneaded at the sensitive skin, the feel of callused fingers against her igniting her skin as she nipped at his bottom lip and a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan was lost between them. Izzy could hear her pulse beating in her ears as she let herself get lost in the moment, Sweet Pea’s hold on her the only thing keeping her on her feet.

In need of air, Izzy pulled away and rested her brow against his, Sweet Pea’s hold on her waist tightening. They let a silence settle between them, both at a loss for words as they caught their breath. Any fool could see the two of them had chemistry, their constant bickering a sign of that, but neither had expected it to be the toe-curling episode they just experienced. 

The first to find her voice, Izzy stepped back to bring him into view. Sweet Pea’s eyes, dark with desire, met her own matching gaze. “Does that cover the difference?”

“Not even close.” His lips were soft and warm against hers, his hold on her rougher than before as his hands got more adventurous the second time around. A whimper escaped Izzy’s lips as he left her craving for his touch, desire pooling in the center of her stomach as pushed closer to him. A honking horn and a revving engine in the distance finally broke them apart, Izzy’s lips swollen but smiling.

Resting his brow against hers, Sweet Pea did his best to collect his frazzled thoughts. He was going to need a drink and a cold shower to try to wrap his brain around this. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Sweet Pea traced her lips with a tattooed thumb before turning the bike over, the rumble of the engine piercing the quiet evening. “I’ll see ya later.”

Running her thumb across her lips, as if she could still feel his touch, Izzy watched as Sweet Pea pulled out of the lot and disappeared from site. The ground between them had shifted again, she didn’t know what this interlude meant or where they stood, but she did know she wasn’t mad it happened.

The stars were out and the moon was just beginning to rise when Izzy pulled into the driveway, the glow from the living room TV easily visible from the driveway. She didn’t know what kind of mood she’d find her dad in, but she was in too good of spirits to really care. They’d hash their issues out, establish a tentative truce and move on.

Movement at the front door caught her attention as she climbed out, Cora hurriedly headed down the walk way to meet Izzy before she made it close to the house. “I thought you were going to be at the hockey rink after school?”

“Nope, I had the night off.”

Toying with the rings on her fingers, Cora looked everywhere but at Izzy. It was obvious there was something weighing on her mind and Izzy was pretty sure she could guess. “About Pop’s…”

“I’m not going to tell dad if that is what you are worried about.”

Relief flooding the younger Decker’s features, a sly smile spread across her lips as she finally met Izzy’s eyes. “Good, because if you did you’d be in way deeper shit than me.”

“How so?”

“I wasn’t the one sitting alone with a Serpent.”

Immediately regretting her decision to be nice to her sister, Izzy couldn’t help snarling in response. “And you’d just make sure dad knew that part, huh?” There had been a moment in Pop’s today Izzy had thought there had been a glimmer of understanding between the two of them, but whatever she saw was gone, Cora was the same brat she had been this morning.

“You bet your ass I would.”

“Thanks for the sisterly support.”

Shaking her head, Izzy pushed passed her younger sister towards the front door; leave it to Cora to make sure where they stood as siblings was never forgotten. 

Crossing her arms across her chest, Cora shifted her weight to one hip as she watched Izzy make her way up the main walk. It was rare that Cora caught her sister in a predicament and fully intended to take advantage of the situation. “You’re lucky I don’t tell dad anyways after you dropped the bomb this morning on me.”

Rolling her eyes at Cora’s gutless threat, Izzy only turned to look at her sister long enough to flip her off before taking the last few steps up the walk. Cora could threaten all she wanted, but she wasn’t going to endanger her own freedom just to get at Izzy. 

Annoyed at the lack of reaction Cora glared daggers at her sister’s back, her high pitched screech piercing through the night loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “You won’t always be this lucky, Izzy!”

“Bite me, Cora!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little earlier than normal in the day because I am headed out of town for the long weekend and wanted to make sure I got it done before I left. I hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting last week- I was just all kinds of off and it just wasn't working for me. But I'm back and hopefully I'll keep on rolling right along.

Cora idly tapped her pen against the worn table as she watched a brood of freshman climb out of some mom’s minivan, a flurry of backpacks and skateboards running up the steps of the diner as the van pulled away. In other towns kids hung around houses and libraries to study, but in Riverdale, Pop’s was the go to spot. Sure, the wifi was slow and the noise level sometimes got a little loud, but the music was good, the food was great and parents never questioned what the kids were doing as long as they knew they were at Pops…it was a win for everyone involved.

Groups of students in various states of school work were spread all over the diner; the JV football team taking up most of the counter, art kids sketching in the booth behind her, a few serpents in the first booth by the door doing whatever it was that they do, and the freshman who had just walked in joined a large booth in the back where some were some of their classmates were already spread out. Pop’s seemed to be the true neutral zone in town, people from all places in town carving out their own little space amongst the vinyl seats and neon lights.

Archie ruffling through pages in a book brought Cora’s attention back to her own work, the pages of their draft paper were spread out over most of the table. They’d been pecking away at this over two hours know and her attention span was dwindling. Fridays should be used for nights out and parties, not history papers about wars no one even remembered. “How much more do we have to do on this paper”

Scribbling a quick note in the column of the paper, Archie pushed it aside as he straightened in the booth. “I feel like it’s missing something, but I don’t really know what.” While neither of them were the most academically dedicated, it had been obvious to Archie pretty quickly that he’d be carry the majority of the weight on the paper and now understood why Cora had been so willing to be partners in the first place. “Probably one more edit and we should be good.”

After the real reason behind Archie wanting to partner with her came to light, Cora had done her best to carry her weight of the paper. It had hit her that she’d been coasting on a pretty face for way to long and no one could see past her sweet smile and blonde curls; her grades weren’t the best and she wasn’t all that interested in anything going on in school outside of cheerleading, but she’d written her section and edited what Archie had written and done her best to start a turn around. “Thanks Archie… for offering to partner with me on this. It really will help my grade.”

While his motives had been self-serving in the beginning, Archie had genuinely enjoyed working with Cora. He was starting to see pieces of her that he had missed up until now; the way she chewed on her pen when she was thinking or how she toyed with a curl when she was nervous, and the fact she could down a large fry as quickly as Jughead still floored the red head. Pushing aside their library blow up and subsequent hallway make up, Archie was falling more for the quirks of Cora than he ever had for her perfect smile and beautiful curls. “So when this paper is done, are we…you know…done too? Like done hanging out and stuff.”

“I hope not…”

Color creeped it’s way across Archie’s cheeks as his heart beat hard in his chest. “Uh…there is a pretty good band coming to Greendale in a couple weeks. I know it’s still a ways off and it’ll take some fancy footwork with your dad, but you think you might want to go with me?”

“That’d be…”

“Cora… and Archie? Fancy seeing you here.”

Cora startled at Veronica’s interruption, the dark-haired beauty’s coy smile sending a pang of embarrassment through the blonde.  “Uh… yeah. Just working on the group paper for history class.”

Dark eyes jumping between the two in the booth, Veronica’s senses told her there was more going on than her friend was sharing. Cora had seemed a little flighty in the past week, though she was outwardly enthralled with the senior football star and all other social obligations she took on, it was obvious to people who knew here there was something more going on beneath the surface. “Mmmhm.”

Archie could feel the air change around them, what was once light and friendly suddenly took on a heavy feeling with Veronica shooting looks and Cora taking a sudden interest in their history book. Getting the hint, Archie shoved his binder into his backpack and slid from the booth, his dark eyes jumping to Veronica before settling on his blonde partner.  “I’m gonna run. Told Betty and Kevin I’d meet them to catch the hockey game tonight. Let me know when you want to finish this up.”

Offering him no more than a tight smile, Cora nodded checking the time on her phone. “I’ll text you.”

Giving Archie the most exaggerated finger wave she could, Veronica watched as the red haired boy-wonder glanced back at her friend before slipping out the diner door and to his dad’s old truck. Tossing her purse into the booth, Veronica took the recently vacated spot across from Cora and watched as the truck’s tail lights disappeared from the lot before focusing on her friend.  “You need to make up your mind.”

Confused, Cora tucked her phone into her purse and gave Veronica her full attention. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve got Chuck primed to climb all over you and you’re fucking around with Archie Andrews? Are you serious right now?”

Hackles immediately raised at Veronica’s tone, Cora slid her friend an icy look. No matter what she was doing with Archie, school work or otherwise, it was none of her friend’s business. “I am not fucking around with Archie. We were working on homework.”

Veronica didn’t know much, but what she did know was relationships and the what was playing out at the diner table was more than just school. “That wasn’t just homework.”

“Why do you care anyways, Veronica?” If the girl across from her was a more genuine person, Cora wouldn’t have been so weary of her input, but at the end of the day Veronica was out only for herself and the sudden interest in Cora’s relationships was sending alarm bells ringing in her system.

“Because I’m your friend.” Delicate fingers running along the length of her signature pearls, Veronica met the cold stare of her blonde counterpart. The two of them had been friends since Veronica first stepped foot in town, but she was growing increasingly annoyed taking second fiddle to Cora. “And because you’re sitting on a fine piece of real estate and if you aren’t interested anymore there might be someone that is.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Veronica was going with this; Cora had always known Veronica carried a twinge of jealousy where she was concerned, but she had never thought Veronica would be brazen enough to lay it out for everyone to see. “Someone like you?”

A coy smile spread across Veronica’s otherwise pinched features as she slid from the booth, her purse in hand. “I’m on your side, Cora. I don’t care what decision you make, but you gotta make one. Sooner rather than later.”

Cora watched silently as Veronica headed towards the exit, her designer heels clicking against the worn linoleum. Despite her words of support, there was no mistaking the subtle hostility that dripped from her words and came through in her eyes. Veronica was itching for her time in the spotlight and Cora was pretty sure she’d do whatever she needed to in order to get it.

A loud cheer rang through the rink as the Lady Bulldogs took the ice at the start of the first period, the stands packed in hopes of watching the girls continue their undefeated season. Feet propped up on the seat below him, Sweet Pea scanned the cheering crowd as the ref dropped the puck at center ice; a large chunk of the school had shown up in support, families of the players and community leaders sprinkled in the student section, but the majority of them preferring to claim the seats closer to the ice. Tension coiled through him as his dark eyes spotted the major, Izzy’s father sitting with the guy he recognized at the rink owner and a couple older gentleman that Sweet Pea figured were also hockey players on the men’s league. Everything about the ex-military man made him uneasy, from the high and tight haircut to the hooded look he’d hit the tall serpent with the first time he ever saw him; Sweet Pea couldn’t help but feel unnerved at the sight of him. He had never put much weight into people’s opinions of him, he knew who he was, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from wanting the major to regard him with a glimmer of acceptance and that unsettled the dark haired boy.

Pulling his gaze from the collection of men, Sweet Pea put his attention back on the ice below, a grin breaking his otherwise stoic features as the echo of bodies against the boards rang through the rink. Izzy had managed to maneuver the puck from the other team, a cheer ringing through the building as she dropped her opponent to the ground and followed the puck up ice. He wasn’t sure of he’d been expected to come or not, the relationship between the two of them still undefined, but he didn’t have anything better to do and he enjoyed a good game so he’d shown up anyways.

Besides Fangs, Sweet Pea had kept what happened between him and Izzy quiet, not wanting to attract too much attention before he secured her acceptance to the formal, and from what he could tell she wasn’t all that interested in the rest of the school knowing either. No one would guess anything between them had changed; she still had cussed him for blocking her access to her locker and he still baited her hot temper with snide commentary in class, but the lingering looks and half smiles that came with those interactions would have told a stranger the dynamic had shifted…if they’d been quick enough to catch them.

“I’m guessing amends were made between you and Katie Ka-Boom down there?”

Turning his attention from the scuffle on the ice, Sweet Pea gave Jughead a confused look. “What the hell are you talking about, Jones?”

“He’s talking about Isabelle.” Toni never understood why Jughead insisted on using random character references in everyday conversation, especially with Sweet Pea and Fangs. “Obviously, things between the two of you are kosher.”

“What makes you say that?”

Rolling her eyes at Sweet Pea’s feigned innocence, Toni just shook her head as a cheer from the crowd erupted around them. “The fact that you’re sitting here instead of on a stool at the Wyrm.” Dunking a nacho in extra cheese, she gave Fang’s a passing glance before turning her attention on the game below; obviously her friend underestimated her skills of perception…and the fact that his partner in crime was a gossip. “And rumor has it that the two of you were getting to know each other a little better the other night in the school parking lot.”

“Rumor has it huh?” Sliding a dark look in Fang’s direction, Sweet Pea wasn’t surprised when a flush worked its way up Fangs’ neck. He should have known better than to tell his best friend about Izzy, when it came to gossip Fangs couldn’t help himself.

“What? She asked? You know I’m not a good liar.”

Toni couldn’t help but snort at Fangs’ admission, the kid never even thought to try and cover himself. When he had first told her about Sweet Pea and Izzy she’d just brushed it off, not particularly in support of what her friend was doing, but the more she thought on it the more invested she seemed to get. Isabelle Decker was such a change of pace from who Sweet Pea usually associated with that Toni couldn’t help but want to get to know the girl. “So you told her?”

Brows furrowed Sweet Pea turned his attention to their pink haired counterpart, her interest in this throwing him for a loop. She hadn’t like him getting involved with Chuck’s plan in the first place and yet now she seemed deeply interested in what was developing between him and Izzy. “Told her what, Topaz?”

“About…everything?”

“Why would I do that?”

Not bothering to look up from his phone, Jughead just shook his head. Sweet Pea was walking a fine line and it wouldn’t take much for the entire plan to blow up in his face. Not that he cared…he was a completely uninterested third party. “Because she’ll eventually find out and then you’ll be in deep shit?”

Everyone’s sudden interest in his life sent a wave of frustration through Sweet Pea. Who he got involved with on his own time was no one’s damn business and none of them should care what kind of trouble it brought him as long as it didn’t touch the Serpents. Clenching his jaw, Sweet Pea focused his dark eyes on the rink below, the Bulldog’s second line making a break away for the net. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to entertain or something?”

Tucking his phone into the pocket of his jacket, Jughead adjusted his beanie before getting to his feet; nothing he could say would get through to Sweet Pea and it was best left in Toni’s hands, at least he listened to her sometimes. “All I can say is that in every movie this always plays out the same…just be ready for when the inevitable happens.” People jumped to their feet at the sound of the buzzer, the Bulldogs successfully scoring as the first period came to a close; giving Sweet Pea one more look Jughead simply shrugged his shoulders at the hard stare returned to him. At the end of the day, Sweet Pea would do what he wanted and there was no reasoning; nodding to the rest of the group, Jughead slipped from his seat and began to meander down the steps in search of Betty and Archie.

Watching as Jughead disappear amongst the cheering crowd, Toni waited till everyone had settled back in their seats before pushing the subject. “Jughead is right, you know. Things like this have a way of coming out.”

Irritation temporarily soothed with the younger Jones’s departure, Sweet Pea shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I know.” He wasn’t a fool, he knew how this looked to everyone looking in and realized what ripple effect could be if Izzy found out, but he was too deep in at this point to back out now. “I have to finish what I started with Chuck. After that then I’ll think of something.” Not that he would admit it to them, but a part of him could see this thing with Izzy working out as more than just some agreement with Chuck and he was trying to figure out a way to make it so he didn’t end up losing what he’d built with her. “Until then, not a word. From either of you.”

“Scouts honor.” Grinning like a fool, Fangs gave Sweet Pea the traditional three finger salute. In all their years of friendship, Fangs had come to learn that when it came to matters outside of the Serpents, he was better off letting Sweet Pea handle things at his own pace. If he wanted help or advice, he’d come asking for it when he was ready, but until then Fangs was going to take a back seat and enjoy every minute of watching Sweet Pea get lost in Isabelle. “You should bring her to the Wyrm tonight.”

“Why?”

Eyes alight at the idea, Toni jumped onto Fangs’ bandwagon. She wanted to see if this chick was really as tough as people said she was and what better place than a bar on the Southside. “So I can meet her. And to see if she lives up to all the stories that I hear.”

“Come on dude, it’ll be fun. You gotta take her somewhere besides Pops. Besides…I bet she fits in at the Wyrm better than you think she will.”

Shrugging at his friend’s insistence, Sweet Pea focused back on the rink as the girls returned to the ice for the start of the second period. While he had teased Izzy about joining him for a drink at the Wyrm on multiple occasions, he hadn’t really considered what it meant to introduce her to the Serpent hangout. He figured she knew as much about the Serpents as most Northsiders and though she wasn’t cut from the same cloth as her peers, Sweet Pea wasn’t sure how well she would take to entering into the snake den and he was pretty sure what her ex-military father would say if he caught wind of her stepping foot across the tracks, let alone into that bar.  “We’ll see.”

A sigh of relief escaped Izzy as she and Tara trailed behind the rest of the team, the girls ahead of them piling into cars headed to Pop’s for their traditional celebratory burgers; they’d pulled off another win and kept their undefeated streak alive. The team had really been coming together in the last few practices and Izzy felt like her and Tara’s work was finally paying off.

“We did it.”

“Barely. They had me nervous when they tied it up at the beginning of the third.”

Nudging her friend’s shoulder, Tara couldn’t resist the urge to twirl beneath the starry night sky. They’d won, she wasn’t going to worry about the nuts and bolts when the outcome was what they were wanting. “Such a downer, Izzy.”

Not looking up from her phone, Izzy just shrugged her shoulders. A win was a win, but she didn’t like to have to play right to the buzzer to get one if she didn’t have to. “I am not a downer, just practical.”

“A practical downer.” Reaching into her pocket for her keys, Tara stopped short half way to her car when she caught sight of a tall figure leaned up against the trunk.

“Got a hot date tonight?”

Tucking her phone in her back pocket, Izzy rolled her eyes as she stopped beside her friend. “I really wish you’d stop referring to yourself like that when we go out together.”

“Not me you idiot, with motorcycle man.”

Confused, Izzy followed Tara’s hazel stare to her waiting vehicle and Sweet Pea’s towering frame reclined against it. “Why would you think that?”

“Because what other reason would there be for him to be hanging around my car?” Shifting her hockey bag against her shoulder Tara continued towards her car, Izzy coming to her senses and scurrying to catch up with her. “Don’t be scratching my car, snake boy. I just had it waxed.”

Chuckling, Sweet Pea lifted off the back of the car as the two girls came to meet him, Tara’s eyes bright with humor while Izzy seemed perplexed to see him there. “And hello to you too, Tara.”

Bottom lip pulled between her teeth, Izzy watched Sweet Pea hesitantly. This was de ja vu all over again except this time her resolve to turn down whatever he was going to ask of her wasn’t there. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I might take you out to celebrate the win.”

“We usually grab burgers at Pop’s after. Team tradition.”

“That she will be more than happy to skip this one time.” Tara shot Izzy a toothy smile as hthe brunette gave her a dirty look. There would be plenty more chances for her to grab burgers with the team, there was no way Tara was going to let her use that as an excuse to get out of a night out with Sweet Pea.

“I’m not really…. I’ve got my gear and stuff.”

Toying idly with the bike keys in his pocket, Sweet Pea’s dark gaze darted from the hesitant green eyes of Izzy’s to the annoyed look Tara was shooting her friend. Apparently, Tara was on his side this evening and he’d be a fool not to take full advantage of that. “I’m sure Tara wouldn’t mind holding onto it.”

“Not at all.” Plucking Izzy’s bag from her grasp, Tara skirted around Sweet Pea to toss both bags into the trunk before her friend could fight her for it. Izzy needed some excitement in her life and the only excitement Tara was going to get was living vicariously through her friend so there was going to do everything in her power to make sure this thing happened.

“Any more excuses?”

Resigned to the fact that she wasn’t getting out of his invite, Izzy snorted in frustration before offering him a soft smile. “I’m fresh out.”

Meeting Izzy’s smile with a grin of his own, Sweet Pea slung an arm over her shoulder and started them to where his bike was waiting. He didn’t know if taking her to his side of town was a good idea or not, but figured it was better to find out sooner rather than later.

“Have fun you two!”

Absently waving at Tara, Izzy let herself be led to Sweet Pea’s bike, the unique spice of his cologne she loved invading her senses. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad deal after all, it was still early and her dad knew she was going to be out late…who she was out late with shouldn’t really matter as long as she gets home by curfew. “So where are we going?”

“The Wyrm.”


	13. Chapter 13

The neon glow from the Wyrm reflected off Sweet Pea’s Harley as he pulled in at the far end of the lot, a group of smokers nodding in his direction before snuffing out their butts and heading back through the double door entrance. It was a typical Friday night on the southside, bikes and beater cars parked haphazardly around the lot while a heavy base beat from inside the building and members came and went in a steady stream of traffic. There would be no easing Izzy into the scene tonight, but he figured that was for the best.

Swinging off the bike, Sweet Pea reached for Izzy’s helmet but the look on her face stopped him short. Her eyes wide and bottom lip pulled between her teeth, he watched as she scanned the crowd of lingering Serpents, harmless if you knew them but their look enough to make anyone second guess their next move. He couldn’t help but be amused by her unease; by all accounts, she was the type of girl that grabbed a bull by the horns and prescribed to the don’t ask permission, beg for forgiveness later mind set and yet her she was flustered by neon lights and leather jackets.

“You’re not afraid, are you?”

Snapping back to reality, Izzy scoffed at his insinuation. What did she have to be scared of? Sure, she was hanging around on the Southside of town, at night, at a biker bar, underage and she was pretty sure that she just watched a drug deal go down on the front steps, but no one else seemed phased by it so she wouldn’t let herself be either. “Of course not.”

“I’ve seen people walking into a dentist look more thrilled than you look right now.” Shifting, Sweet Pea cupped her chin to force her green eyes up, his own dark gaze softening at the uneasy look that met him. “What’s the matter.”

“They won’t want me in there.”

“Who.”

Uncomfortable with the fact Sweet Pea had been perceptive enough to read her, Izzy shook off his hold. She wasn’t the type of person that liked going into something unprepared, but everything about tonight was new for her and it wasn’t something she was particularly excited about. “You know… the Serpents.”

“Why do you think that.”

“Because I’m not one? Because I’m…not from around here?”

There were a lot of traits that Sweet Pea associated with Izzy, but insecurity wasn’t one of them. Tugging on her ponytail to pull her attention back to him, Sweet Pea grinned as she anxiously cracked her knuckles. “You really think you’re the first Northsider to walk through those doors?”

“No…”

“Trust me, it’ll be fine.” Izzy yielded as his lips brushed hers, a soft smile spreading across her features at the brief contact. “Besides, Toni wants to meet you.”

Though she knew who Toni was, Izzy had never been formally introduced to the pink haired Serpent. She knew that she was a Vixen and at times Izzy had serious hair envy for her, but the younger girl had never been more than a passing face in the hall to her. “Why does she want to meet me?”

“She wants to see if all the rumors are true.”

“What is it with you guys and school gossip being true or not?”

“It’s not all the school gossip, just the stuff about you.”

“Why?” Izzy was going to have to start paying attention to the gossip more often if everyone was suddenly so enthralled with it.

Tattooed thumb running over her lower lip, Sweet Pea distracted himself with the softness of her skin, let himself get wrapped up in her vanilla scent just for a moment. “Because there are few people on the Northside that act like you do and it’s refreshing.”

Placing a kiss to the pad of his finger, Izzy cocked her head, flirty smile firmly in place as Sweet Pea shook himself from distraction. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“It’s fact- not meant as anything more.”

“Well I’m going to take it as a compliment.”

Chuckle vibrating deep in his chest, Sweet Pea tugged Izzy from the bike, an arm thrown across her shoulder to pull her tight against his side. A pink chill was starting to creep across Izzy’s cheeks and he was itching for a beer. “Come on, we better get in there before Fangs comes looking for us.”

It took a moment for Izzy’s eyes to adjust as Sweet Pea lead her through the bar doors, the space in front of her clouded in a haze of smoke and neon. Bottles and glasses clinked and pool balls clacked while the jukebox continued to push out a slew of 80s rock songs, the patrons in the bar giving her no more than a passing glance before going back to their drinks and conversations.

Hand snaking from around her shoulder to the small of her back, Sweet Pea easily guided Izzy through the crowd of people, the muscles relaxing under his touch. Catching sight of Fangs and Toni, Sweet Pea maneuvered Izzy towards the far end of the bar where the pair had reserved a space, smiles lighting up their features as they caught sight of the couple.

“You made it! I was starting to think I was gonna have to go out and look for you.”

“I never told you if we were coming or not, Fangs.” Motioning to the pink haired girl beside Fangs, Sweet Pea smiled as he watched the two girls scrutinize each other in that way females do when they’re trying to decide if the other is friend of foe. “Izzy, this is Toni. Toni, Izzy.”

Considering the brunette for a moment more, Toni tipped her bottle in recognition and smiled “Nice to meet you.”

Offering her own, Izzy nodded in Toni’s direction. “Likewise.”

“Can I get you a drink? Maybe a little tequila?” Fingers skimming the length of Izzy’s back, Sweet Pea grinned down as he felt an involuntary shudder shoot through her at his touch.

“I’ll pass on the tequila, but I wouldn’t mind a beer,” Toni and Fangs both chuckled at her reluctance for tequila; Izzy’s last encounter with the amber devil was well documented and she wasn’t quite ready to brave that particular bottle just yet.

Frame reclined against the aged bar, Fangs watched the pair across from him, Sweet Pea leaned towards the bar waving down Hogeye with one finger holding onto her belt loop while Izzy chatted with Toni, her green eyes slicing to the dark-haired boy before focusing again. This thing with Izzy might have started out as a simple business deal with Chuck, but it was obvious his friend was falling for the girl beside him and it wasn’t hard to see the feeling was mutual. “Won’t lie Isabelle, I’m surprised you actually came.”

Toni and Izzy’s conversation halted, both girl’s attention turned towards the still reclining Serpent as he idly tapped his finger against the neck of his bottle, a look of contemplation etched in his features. “Why is that?”

“Because I never have seen you anywhere other than school and Pop’s.”

Amused, Izzy shrugged her shoulders at his mention of her tendencies, surprised at the fact he realized she rarely made an appearance at typical high school social engagements. “I know this might come as a surprise to you Fangs, but I don’t like people.”

“Sweet Pea is people…”

Doing her best to hide the blush that made its way across her cheeks, Izzy smiled and took the beer Sweet Pea offered, her gaze darting quickly from his features to focus back on Fangs. “Yeah well, I make an exception to my rule now and again.”

“And Tara.”

“Tara isn’t people, she’s family.”

Hand returning to her back, fingers running just under the hem of the bomber jacket he was starting to love, Sweet Pea took a long pull from his bottle, “You can thank Tara for Izzy being here tonight.”

“What, you’re charm and boyish good looks weren’t enough to sway her?” Throwing a teasing look at Sweet Pea, Toni helped herself to another beer from behind the bar as the group laughed at the tall serpent’s expense.

“Apparently not.”

Despite all that she’d heard about Isabelle being prickly and altogether unfriendly, Toni was thrilled to see she wasn’t seeing that side of the senior hockey player, the girl sipping on cheap beer and laughing with the rest of them was anything but what most perceived her as.

Enjoying herself more than she thought she would, Izzy took the groups teasing in stride. It was rare that she found herself so comfortable around a group of strangers, but Fangs and Toni were treating her like she was a regular and the ease of their acceptance chased away any anxieties Izzy still harbored. “Alright, so socializing isn’t really my thing. You all saw what happened the last time I went out…”

“Oh how could we forget.” Humor twinkling in his dark eyes, Fangs couldn’t help but point out half the student body had seen Izzy’s last social engagement, Reggie still sporting the proof front and center even after almost two weeks.

Taking pity on the girl beside him, Sweet Pea intertwined his hand with hers and began to tug her towards the back of the bar, assuming his friends would get the hint and follow suit. “Come on, a table just opened.”

“A table?”

“Pool.”

Letting herself be led to the back of the bar, Izzy slid up to an empty high top as the guys racked balls, a few of the older serpents glancing her way before saying something to Sweet Pea, a toothy smile spreading across his face as they seemed to tease him about something. Izzy had never given much thought to the Serpents, but she was starting to see why the kids on the southside seemed to flock to the group. There was closeness amongst the members, a feeling a family that hit a person as soon as you crossed the threshold and it would be easy for a person to fall into that, especially when they had nothing of the sort waiting for them at home.

“Do you play?”

Toying with her half empty bottle, Izzy shook her head as Toni pulled up a chair beside her. “Can’t say that I do.” Her dad had a dart board in the garage that she’d thrown a few at on occasion, but that was the extent of Izzy’s knowledge of bar games.

“Don’t worry, neither do I.”

A comfortable silence settled between the two girls as they wanted Sweet Pea and Fangs set the table, the conversation with the men behind them still going as they sipped on beers and shared a laugh amongst themselves. “So…do you think the rumors are true?”

Toni choked on her beer as she turned to a grinning Izzy, the brunette’s green eyes bright with humor. “I don’t know.” Toni was at a loss of what to say, but the girl bedside her didn’t seem offended by Toni’s nosey nature so she figured it was best to just roll with it. “If I were to make an assumption on how you play hockey, I’d say yes. But you don’t seem as scary up close.”

“I wouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

“Well I saw you break Reggie Mantel’s nose, so I know that isn’t a rumor. How about being the organizer of Female Fight club?”

Female fight club…that was a first for Izzy, she was kind of flattered that someone in the school thought she was rough enough to get involved in something like that. “Does my face look like it’s been participating in female fight club?”

Toni had figured the fight club was a long shot, though Izzy was aggressive on the ice and it looked like her nose had been broken once, she didn’t seem to be the type of girl that would take punches just for fun or money. “What about smashing in a college guy’s headlights after he left Tara stranded at some party?”

Thinking back to that night brought a ghost of a smile to Izzy’s lips, she’d gotten a frantic call from Tara when the guy she’d been seeing left her hanging high and dry when she’d refused to go home with him for post party extracurriculars. There had been a lot of cussing and the kid had to go to class the next Monday with a black eye, but his car hadn’t been touched. “Property damage isn’t really my thing.”

“Mike Philip in the cafeteria?”

Finally having to relent, Izzy nodded as she took a sip of her beer. “Truth.” She wasn’t all that proud of that one, punching him for getting grabby seemed to be a bit of an overreaction, but she was confident that he’d learned his lesson and would keep his hands to himself from here on out. “But he deserved it.”

“I’d believe that in a heartbeat.” It floored Toni that this girl was directly related to the blonde on the Vixen’s squad, the two of them so different from one another that if it wasn’t a well-known fact, she would swear they weren’t blood. While Toni had never had an issue with the younger Decker, she couldn’t say she particularly liked her, but Izzy on the other hand, she liked the hell out of and intended to make sure Sweet Pea didn’t fuck everything up royally. “Hey, we aren’t done talking.”

Tugging Izzy away from the table, Sweet Pea glanced over at Toni as he positioned his date in front of the queue ball, a queue stick that should fit leaded up against the table beside her. “Chill Topaz, I’ll bring her back.”

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to play some pool.” Passing the cue he’d picked out for her, Sweet Pea nudged her slightly as he moved to stand in front of the rack, his own tip lining up with the cue ball.

Concerned, Izzy glanced around the bar in hopes patron’s attention was turned elsewhere, embarrassing herself around the pool table not something she felt all the Serpents in town needed to see. “I don’t know how to play.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” The clinking of balls echoed from the table as Sweet Pea’s shot sent the colored balls flying, a blue 2 ball tumbling into a corner pocket. “We’re solids.” Surveying the table for a moment, Sweet Pea moved Izzy to the long side of the table, the cue ball setting her up for a very easy first shot at the opposite side of the table. “We’ll sink the 4 ball first.”

Izzy let Sweet Pea adjust her stance, her muscles turning into putty under his attention. She could feel the heat creeping it’s way up her neck, only nodding as Sweet Pea asked her to line up her shot, unable to trust she’d be able to get a word out.  

Running his hands along her arms to set her cue where is should be, Sweet Pea’s pulse began to race at the feel of her lean muscle beneath his touch, her vanilla scent invading his senses as he helped her take the shot. The ball bounced a little against pocket for a moment before falling in, a happy squeal escaping his partner sending a broad smile across his lips. “And now the 1.” Shifting her again, Sweet Pea lined her up for her next shot and stepped back, his gaze scanning her frame and appreciating how well she fit in her jeans as she shifted over the table.

“Why didn’t you bring Tara along with you tonight, Izzy?”

Thrown off by Fangs’ inquiry, Izzy’s shot jumped a little as she aimed for the 1 ball, her eyes glancing across the table as the white ball ricocheted off the corner. “Uh… I didn’t know she was invited?”

“Almost. You’re up Fangs.” Leaning both sticks against the high top Toni was at, Sweet Pea handed Izzy her beer before snagging his own, finger grabbing at the belt loop of her jeans to pull her against his chest as Fangs surveyed the table to find his shot.

“What’s her story?”

“What do ya mean?.” Confused, Izzy glanced at Sweet Pea for enlightenment, a shrug of shoulders his only offering forcing her to turn back to Fangs.

Leaning on his cue, Fangs hit her with that charming smile of his, a casual shrug of his shoulders as we went back to finding the perfect shot. “What’s her deal? Besides being your right hand I mean. For a while there she was seeing a guy from Greendale or something right? But then I heard about the college guy so I’m just wondering…”

“Why?” Tara had been far more cavalier in her dating life than Izzy had, her best friend getting great enjoyment out of playing the field, but also having to deal with the consequences when it inevitably blew up in her face. Tara lived with her heart on her sleeve, always seeing the best in people and turning even her worst misfortune into a joke and Izzy had taken it upon herself to try and protect her friend when she could.

“Just curious.”

Not completely comfortable with his line of questioning, Izzy did her best to keep what she thought was best for Tara on par with what Tara would want her to say. On one hand, as her best friend, Izzy should be selling her up but on the other she wanted to save her from any unneeded disappointment. “She is a little flighty, Fogarty.”

“Do I hear subtle undertones of a warning?”

“Tara is an all-state hockey goalie, she is more than capable of taking care of her herself.” Leaning back against Sweet Pea as his hand snaked around and rested against her hip, Izzy looked over her bottle at Fangs, green eyes halting his movement at the table. “But just know I can kick your ass into next week.”

Chuckle vibrating deep in his chest, Sweet Pea kissed the shell of Izzy’s ear before nuzzling against her neck. Though her tone was light, he didn’t doubt for a second that she’d make good on her threat if Fangs ever got sideways with Tara. “You really are my type of girl…”

The street was quiet as Sweet Pea pulled up in front of the Decker house, the front lights bright against the dark backdrop. Her father would be gone to bed hours ago, a false sense of security thinking his oldest was out with the hockey team lulling him to sleep, and lord only knew where Cora was at this hour.

Securing her helmet in her now vacated seat behind Sweet Pea, Izzy scanned the street as the bike’s engine rumbled to a stop, Sweet Pea swinging a leg over the side of his bike and pulling her to stand between his legs. Izzy had thoroughly enjoyed herself tonight, the relaxed atmosphere and fun the Wyrm had offered just what she had needed after the game. “I had a good time tonight.”

Calloused touch skimming along the back of her jacket, Sweet Pea worked his hands under the hem to run along her warm skin, his hold tightening to bring her within inches of him. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“Thanks for driving me home.” Words just above a whisper, Izzy caught his lips with hers, his immediate response sending a hum a pleasure coursing through her blood. She loved the feeling the tall serpent left her with, the way he sent her senses buzzing and the feeling his touch left her skin with; Izzy was finding it very easy to fall for him and if she wasn’t careful, she’d be too far gone to catch herself.

Fingers kneading at the skin just above her pant line, Sweet Pea rested his brow against Izzy’s as they broke apart to catch their breath, her lashes fluttering against his cheek as his baritone voice broke the silence. “What do you got going on…in like two weeks?”

“I dunno? Working probably?”

“The school is having that alumni formal dance thing we’re all supposed to attend. Go with me?”

Putting some space between them, Izzy shrugged off the suggestion; after all the black hood dramatics and infighting that had occurred in the school over the years, she had made it a rule to avoid the majority of social engagements that the school offered and dances were at the top of that list. “Dances aren’t really my thing.”

Pulling her back towards him, Sweet Pea continued to trail his fingers along her skin, hoping his touch could lull her into some sort of agreement. “Skipped out on traditional burgers after a game, hung out at a biker bar, keep up this rebellious streak.”

“I’d don’t think so.”

“Come on Izzy. It’ll be fun.”

Temper flaring, Izzy detangled herself from Sweet Pea’s grasp, eyes hardening at his continued persistence. “No.”

His own temper sparking at her stubbornness, a growl vibrated deep in his chest as he met her glare with one of his own. “Why not?”

“Why do you want me to go so badly?”

“Because.” Large hand running through his hair in frustration, Sweet Pea did his best to gather control of his storming emotions. He was at a loss of where to go from here, an amazing night was coming very close to ending in complete disaster. “Because I want to take you out.”

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Izzy took a few steps farther from the brooding Serpent. Sweet Pea’s sudden insistence on attending the dance seemed out of character for a guy who went against the grain of Riverdale and she was finding his reasoning for attending a little weak to boot. “Then take me to a movie.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

“Why are you pushing this? Is there some big thing going on at this dance that I need to know about or something?” The hum that had made her feel like she was floating disappeared in an instant, doubt curling in the pit of her stomach and anger overriding any other thought.

Scoffing at the insinuation, Sweet Pea focused his dark eyes on the front of Izzy’s house, not quite able to look right at her. “Of course not.”

Resigned to the fact that this conversation was going nowhere fast, Izzy turned on her heels and strode towards the house in attempt to prevent herself from making an even bigger deal out of this whole thing. “Good night, Sweet Pea.”

“Izzy, come on…don’t be like that.”

Not bothering to turn around, Izzy simply raised her middle finger in the air as a good night and cut across the front yard, cursing herself the entire time for thinking she’d be lucky enough to have one good night out without shit hitting the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Bodies crowded the hall as the lunch bell echoed through the building, students hurrying to dump their books pushed and shoved to make it to the cafeteria for a much needed break. Tossing the last of her morning course work into her locker, Izzy eyed her English book before reluctantly shoving it into her bag along with her Economics binder; much to her relief, Izzy had managed to avoid Sweet Pea all morning, but it was going to be quite hard to avoid the brooding Serpent come English since he resided in the seat right behind her. The thought of having to face him left an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she figured she was lucky enough to get this far in the day without a run in.

She had managed to shove Friday’s events to the back of mind, too busy with stuff at the rink and making amends with her dad to be bothered by it, but it all had come rushing back first thing this morning as she got ready for school. Would he corner her to talk about it or act like it never happened? He’d done neither it seemed, preferring to completely ice her out instead, and she’d been relieved by that. Everything had been moving so fast, first the party, then pops and then the Wyrm, by the time he brought up the dance she’d just snapped. 

The flood had eased to a steady, but far more manageable, flow of bodies as Izzy cramed the last of her things into her bag and merged towards the cafeteria, fingers moving rapidly across her screen to see if Tara was already at the table. Izzy had avoided her blonde partner in crime all weekend, not wanting to talk about her disastrous ending, but there was no getting out of lunch with the team and it was inevitable that she’d be the topic of conversation.

Steps faltering, Izzy’s phone tumbled from her grasp as she collided with a fellow student, a grunt escaping from the other as Izzy searched the ground for her lost device. “Dammit.” 

“Watch it!”

Slipping her phone into her back pocket, Izzy sneered as she came to her full height, green eyes locking with a perturbed Chuck Clayton. “Don’t stand in the middle of the hallway, Chuck.”

“Do you have to work at being a bitch or is that something that just comes naturally to you?”

A deep chuckle came from the boys hanging around behind the football star, Izzy’s jaw clenching in annoyance at the smug look that spread across his features. Leave it to Chuck to poke an already pissed off bear. “Everyone is entitled to act stupid once and awhile, but you really abuse the privilege.” 

“Fuck you.”

The dark look that spread across his features sent a thrill of enjoyment through Izzy’s system, being able to piss Chuck off making the end of her morning infinitely better. Skirting around the group of boys, Izzy tossed her long locks over her shoulder as she smirked back at them, feet carrying her towards the cafeteria doors and a waiting Tara. “Fuck yourself- lord knows no one else will.”

“No one but your sister!”

Izzy halted dead in her tracts as Chuck’s words echoed through the hallway, the boys snickering and making lude gestures in support of their friend’s words. Izzy prescribed to very few sisterly rules when it came to Cora, but the only one allowed to drag the perky blonde’s name through the mud was her.

“Come on…” 

Before Izzy could turn back on the group of guys, Tara tugged her through the cafeteria doors, their snickering in the hall easily drowned out by the hum of a hundred different conversations going at once. Out of habit Izzy scanned the large room, her green eyes locking onto Sweet Pea for a beat before she quickly turned her gaze to the ground. His face had been unreadable, the schooled stoic look he’d met her with telling her nothing of what he was really feeling.

Spotting the rest of the team at their normal table, Tara refused to release Izzy until they were safely seated, a round of greetings coming from the group before they turned back to the conversation at hand. “I didn’t hear squat from you all weekend.”

Ducking into her bag for a protein bar she’d shoved in there this morning, Izzy did her best to avoid the probing look coming from her best friend. “Sorry. I was busy at the rink.”

“So… what happened?”

“Uh, we had to birthday parties, free skate and pee wees won their game.”

“Not at the rink.” Rolling her eyes at Izzy’s obvious avoidance, Tara snatched the protein bar from her friend’s hand in attempt to grab the girl’s attention, the angry look Izzy shot across the table at her meaning she’d succeeded. “What happened on Friday… with Sweet Pea. I’m dying here.”

Taking back her lunch, Izzy toyed with the wrapper for a moment before taking a bite, the bland flavor of laboratory chocolate reminding her why she hated the stupid things. “Nothing. We drank, played pool and I went home.”

At some point the term friend becomes interchangeable with sister, the years the two girls spent together making it increasingly easy to know the temperature of a situation without a word having to be said. “How long have we been friends?”

“I don’t know.” Meeting her friend’s hazel look for the first time, Izzy shrugged her shoulders as her friend continued to study her, the look on Tara’s face telling her that she was not going to escape. “Since the first grade or something.”

“After twelve years don’t you think I’d know when something was up?” Reaching again for the protein bar to take away the one distraction Izzy had, Tara chuckled as the brunette shifted away from her grasp, a tight smile spreading across her features. “What happened?”

“I had a great time- had a few beers, played some pool, hung out with some of the other Serpents.”

“And?”

“And then he drove me home.”

“And?”

Still frustrated with the entire situation, Izzy tossed her protein bar on the table, a couple of her team mates glancing quickly at the pair before turning back to their lunches with an ear turned to the conversation; a Decker outburst wasn’t an uncommon lunchtime occurrence but it usually proved to be entertaining and they’d hate to miss the gossip. “And then he went and ruined a perfectly good evening by asking me to the stupid alumni dance thing.”

“Wait… what?” Tara had worked up a hundred different scenarios that had resulted in another tiff between the two of them, but Izzy being pissed that Sweet Pea asked her to the dance came so far out of left field that all Tara could do was stare dumbly across the table.

“He asked me to that stupid dance.”

“And this is a problem?” Tara could think of at least a dozen girls in this school that would throw themselves at the tall Serpents feet if he had asked them to the Alumni Formal and here Izzy was pissed off about it.

“No… yes.” Frustrated with her own conflicted feelings, Izzy ran a hand through her long locks in agitation, protein bar forgotten beside her. “I don’t know.”

Finally feeling like she was getting somewhere, Tara pulled out the bag of trail mix she carried around and spread it out on the table in front of them, popping a handful into her mouth as she tried to work her way around the information. “Ok. Backtrack for a second. Left the bar, he drove you home and then he asked you to the dance.”

Pushing a few raisins to the side, Izzy picked at the small pile of peanuts and chocolate in front of her as she did her best to replay the events of Friday. “We were…saying goodnight and…”

“Oh, I just bet you were saying goodnight.”

Izzy tossed a raisin in Tara’s direction in respose, if there was one thing her friend couldn’t do it was just listen; there always had to be added side commentary for any story to be complete. “We were saying goodnight and out of the blue he asks me to go with him. Just out of the blue. For no reason.”

“Uh, I feel like he has a really good reason?”

“And that is?”

“Going to a school dance would be the next logical step for a couple?”

“We aren’t a couple.” Brows furrowing at the insinuation, Izzy glared across the table at Tara. Hanging out a couple times does not make people a couple.

One of the few people in this school unable to be intimidated by the prickly girl, Tara mirrored Izzy’s infamous over exaggerated eye roll. “Going to a school dance would be the next logical step for two people who have gone out twice and have admitted to exchanging saliva on more than one occasion.”

“Who’s side are you on?” Izzy couldn’t believe was coming out of her best friend, Tara was supposed to be in her corner, agreeing with everything that she said, not supporting this bullshit idea about going to a dance.

Tara could tell Izzy was not appreciating where she was coming from, her friend’s emotions displayed across her face like paint on a canvas. That was the thing about friendships as close as theirs, they passed the ‘just agreeing with each other’ years ago and have been comfortably sitting on the ‘call you out on your shit when you’re being stupid’ bench for a long time. “Would going to the dance really be that bad?”

“Yes.”

Ever patient, Tara waited a beat for Izzy to go one but the brunette never did, her attention extremely focused on color sorting the M&Ms in the trail mix. “Explain.”

“It just… I won’t…” Pulling her eyes from the table, Izzy met understanding hazel ones across from her; leave it to Tara to look past the crazy and poke at what the root of Izzy’s issues were. “I don’t do dances.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone else does them, Cora does them. I don’t do what everyone else does.”

Bingo. There is was. Izzy had put so much time and energy into her anti-institution persona that she wasn’t willing to break from if, even if it meant participating in something she really wanted to do. “You don’t always have to go against everything, Izzy.”

A cold chuckle passed the brunette’s lips at the thought, expecting anything else from her would be so out of character she’d be lost. “I’ve been against everything so long I don’t know how to be for anything.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Do you?” Refusing to confirm Tara’s assumptions, Izzy did was she did best and deflected it back on her friend, there was no way her partner in crime for everything anti-establishment would own up to wanting to go to this stupid thing.

“If I had a date? Hell yeah I’d go.”

Eyes wide in surprise, Izzy just stared at her friend. Tara had never gone to a school dance and had never hinted at ever wanting to attend one, her usual choice of social entertainment being house parties and college campuses. “Seriously?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Tara scanned the cafeteria, hazel eyes taking in a scene that wasn’t far from being over for them. Unlike Izzy, Tara didn’t know where she was going after they walked across the stage in the spring and leaving Riverdale High for the last time would be a bittersweet parting for her. “High School only happens once. We’ve only got this chance to attend stupid dances and listen to crummy music we’ll complain about for years to come. So, if a guy I want to be around offers to take me, I’d be stupid to not go.”

Tara’s insight sent Izzy’s thoughts reeling, the fact that her nearest and dearest friend was offering a different side of the coin made Izzy reconsider Sweet Pea’s offer. She was far from being able to commit to going, but she was willing to reconsider her original stance and maybe, just maybe, talk to Sweet Pea about it. It also wasn’t lost on Izzy that Tara was more than willing to go, the fact she was dateless being the only hang up, because it just so happened Izzy remembered a friendly conversation she’d had on Friday with a light-hearted Serpent. “So…funny story.”

“Izzy!”

Tossing a chunk of chicken to a patiently waiting, but drooling Bob, Izzy added an assortment of veggies to the pan of sizzling meat, the smell of stir fry wafting through the house. “In the kitchen.”

Heavy footfalls echoed through the living room, her father placing a chaste kiss on her head as he helped himself to a beer and took a seat at the kitchen table, the day’s mail down tossed down in front of him. “When did you get home?”

“Like an hour ago.” Giving the pan a hearty shake, Izzy set the burner to medium to let dinner simmer, attention turning to rice she’d been steaming.

“How was…what is this? Suffolk University?”

Jumping from the stove, Izzy rushed to the large envelope her father was holding, fingers franticly snatching it from his grasp and ripping at the seal for the documents inside. Her hands shook as she held the paper in her hands, green eyes hurriedly scanning the words on the paper. “Holy crap! I’m in… I got in!” Dumping out the contents of the envelope, Izzy spread the shiny booklets and letters around the table, body almost vibrating with excitement at receiving her first acceptance letter.

Trying to wrap his brain around what just unfolded, Will stared blankly at his oldest for a moment before focusing on the booklets in front of her, his blue gaze taking in the glossy images of a college campus and picturesque city scene. “Isn’t that in Boston?”

“Yeah… right in the downtown. And they’re D3 so I have a chance at making the hockey team!” Izzy knew from the get go that she’d never make a D1 hockey roster, though her skills were good there was no way she could compete with club players, but a D3 school that didn’t recruit with athletic scholarships was a serious possibility for her. 

“I thought you had planned on staying close, go to SUNY.” Will had never really considered the girls leaving New York, the state offering a more than adequate state college system and even a few top tier privates to boot. He’d been mentally preparing for college acceptance letters, but this…this was not what he had steeled himself for and didn’t know how to navigate.

Glancing over at her father, Izzy fiddled with the acceptance letter as she watched the confusion on her father’s face melt away and be replaced with frustration. “I know we had talked about it, but I had just planned on using it as my safety school.” 

“When were you planning on talking to me about this?”

“When I was sure I could get into other schools?”

The muscles in Will’s jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question. “How many more did you apply to not in New York?”

“Four…”

The chair teetered on two legs for a moment before righting itself when the retired Major jumped to his feet, his abrupt movement sending the shaggy mutt who had settled under the table scurrying from the kitchen to the safety of the living room couch. “Four colleges? Christ Izzy! You didn’t think that we needed to discuss this?”

Izzy flinched at her father’s outburst, guilt settling into the pit of her stomach as her excitement about the acceptance began to diminish. “I didn’t want to stir the pot.”

“Well it’s sure as hell stirred now. What? You just planning on packing up and moving to Boston?”

“Kind of.”

“Then what?”

Doing her best to keep control on her emotions, knowing anger would only make the situation worse and break the fragile repair job they’d used on their relationship after the last fight, Izzy white knuckled the back of the chair in front of her, green eyes matching her father’s heated look. “Go to college, maybe play hockey, experience a big city. Get the fu… hell away from this trainwreck of a town?”

“Albany is away from this town, but still in the state. Isn’t that far enough?”

All Izzy wanted was for her dad to be happy for her, to embrace the fact that she was brave enough to possibly venture out of her comfort zone alone and take on the next stage of her life despite the fear and unease that comes with starting a clean slate. “Why don’t you want me to go? Is it because of Mom? Because she left and never came back you think I’ll do the same?”

Will tensed at the mention of his ex, Cora was the daughter who usually played the mom card, to the point where it held no water anymore, but it had never been in Izzy’s arsenal. His oldest was a lot like him, loud words and the occasional thrown object, so the face she had brought up the missing parent had cut him deeper than he’d want to admit. “That’s not fair, Izzy.”

“It’s not fair to make me stay close when I have options to go!”

Izzy’s voice was steadily rising as the conversation went on and Will knew it was only a matter of time before both of them blew their tops. Picking up his beer, Will stepped around his oldest and made his way towards the living room, movement halting at the threshold. “I’ll think about it, alright?”

There wasn’t much more Izzy could say once her father put a stop to the discussion, her stomach settling with a sinking feeling when his only response was ‘I’ll think about it.’ “Ok.”

Offering her a curt nod, Will slipped into the living room and the sound of Sports Center filled the house as Izzy returned her attention to the dinner that had been simmering on the stove. Though her hands deftly stirred the pan, her thoughts raced with the possibilities of the future.

A ear piercing squeal rang through the second floor as Izzy did her best to focus on the economics book in front of her, Bob l just groaning from his spot on her bed as a door slammed and heavy footfalls vibrated the hall. “I feel ya, Bob.”

Since the moment she’d opened the acceptance packet Izzy had been struggling to focus on the homework she still had to get done, the economic impact of World War II on America not as thrilling as the idea she could be living in Boston this time next year. If this was her father’s reaction to the first out of state acceptance, she could only imagine what he’ll be like if any of the other schools green light her. A light rap on the door drew her attention from her notes, Bob’s prone frame perking up on the bed. “Come in.”

“You got a minute?”

“Yeah.” Tossing her pen to the side, Izzy swiveled in her desk chair as Cora let herself into the bedroom, the blonde making herself comfortable with Bob on the bed. “What’s up.”

Earning a contented groan from the dog as she scratched behind his ear, Cora glanced over at her sister, the tension that had coiled in her stomach dissipating a little at Izzy’s relaxed demeanor. “That formal hosted by the Alumni is coming up.” 

“Uh huh.”

“And I’d really appreciate it if you’d go.”

Izzy was starting to think the universe was plotting against her; she should have known there was no escaping this damn dance, first Sweet Pea, then Tara and now Cora. “So you can go.”

“Yeah.” The matter of fact way Izzy had spoken sent Cora’s system on alert, already knowing there was a no lurking right around the corner. “Look, I know dances aren’t your thing, too mainstream for you, but I got asked. I have a great dress and all my friends are going and I just really really want to go to one dance before I graduate. When you leave next year my chances will be zilch so this is it.”

Reclining back in her chair, Izzy stared up at the ceiling as words gross commentary from earlier replayed in the back of her mind. Cora needed to know what kind of guy she was dealing with, but how to break it to her was proving difficult, her penchant for dramatics the biggest worry. “You shouldn’t trust Chuck.”

Straightening at the accusation, Cora gave her sister a confused look. “Who said I was going with Chuck?”

Twirling in her chair, Izzy brought it to a stop to face her sister square on, a bored look clear on her face as she did her best not to roll her eyes at Cora’s denial. “I’m not blind, Cora. I’ve seen the two of you together.”

“Ok, so what if it is Chuck? Why can’t I trust him?” True or not, Cora figured it was best to play along with her sister’s assumptions, especially since she wanted to know where Izzy was going with this.

“Because he’s a misogynistic asshat only interested in one thing.”

“And how do you know this?” While Cora wasn’t doubting her sister, most of the students at Riverdale high were all after the same thing, the way Izzy had said it made it seem like she knew more than the regular gossip circle.

“A leopard doesn’t change his spots.” 

“Yeah? And how would you know what his spots look like?” The flush that worked its way up Izzy’s neck sent Cora’s eyes wide in surprise, unbelieving of what she was seeing and thinking. Izzy and Chuck were enemies to the core, the whole school knowing not to stand too close when they were bickering out of fear of becoming collateral damage. “No. You didn’t. When?”

Not willing to meet Cora’s questioning stare, Izzy looked just over her shoulder to the collage of pictures her and Tara had created, the two of them with bright smiles in the middle of a greenhouse, taken the summer in question, front and center. “One really bad house party the summer going into our Sophomore year.”

“Why are you telling me this.” The two of them may be sisters, but their relationship had never been the sharing type, more apt to chase each other with kitchen knives when their parents weren’t looking rather than sit together and talk about their feelings.

Finally working up the nerve to look at her sister, Izzy just shrugged her shoulders, not really sure why she had shared that nugget of information. “I guess so you know who you’re dealing with. So you don’t make the same mistakes as me.”

“Despite what you think, I’m not stupid Izzy.”

The bitterness in Cora’s words sent the brunette’s stomach churning as the discussion took a turn, her hopes they could have a good sisterly conversation imploding. “I didn’t say you were.”

“Then why not let me figure out Chuck’s game on my own? Why step in and try to stop me from going to the dance?”

“I’m trying to keep you from getting hurt, Cora. Protect you.” Why was she getting in trouble for trying to do the right thing? For the first time in forever Izzy was trying to help her sister and all she was getting was flack for her effort.

Irritated with the entire conversation Cora moved towards the bedroom door, her upper lip curled up as she reached for the handle. “Concerned big sister never looked good on you, Izzy.”

“Cora…” Izzy was cut off at her bedroom door slammed against the frame, the sounds of Bruno Mars soon filled the eerie silence that seemed to settle upstairs. In less than three hours Izzy had managed to piss off the only other two people that lived in the house, it had to be a new record. 

Giving her homework one more passing glance, knowing she wasn’t getting shit done now, Izzy dragged herself to her bed, in search of comfort from the last living thing in the house. Waiting till his girl was comfortable, the hairy blob crawled his way up from his normal spot at the foot of the bed and rested his head on Izzy’s outstretched arm, “Bob, I think you’re the only one in this family not made at me.”

As if knowing what she needed, Bob offered a sloppy kiss, a soft smile gracing Izzy’s lips as the dog got comfortable again. Everything else might be going to hell in a hand basket, but at least she had Bob.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Apologies for the lack of Sweet Pea in this one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay in this next installment. But I am back and updates will resume for Fridays just like before. Hope you enjoy!

Ghosting was something that Izzy had only heard used when talking about dating, and while she was no expert on the subject and didn’t even know if it could apply to family, she was starting to believe her family was doing just that to her. Except for Bob of course, the always loyal ragamuffin of a dog was the only creature in the house that seemed excited to see her anymore.

The house was in almost complete radio silence and it was getting on Izzy’s last nerve. When she’d come back from practice on Tuesday morning she wasn’t surprised her dad didn’t say anything, it was understandable that he still needed to process things and Cora’s volatile mood towards her was nothing new, but here she was Friday afternoon and still having to endure her families imposed silent treatment, and all over college acceptance letters and a damn school dance; she was starting to feel like she was stuck in some 80’s teen movie san the awesome boyfriend that swoops in and saves the day, because she sent that bridge up in a stellar display of flames too.

There wasn’t a damn thing to be done about the college acceptances, the letters would keep coming and the best she could do was wait for the dust to settle and hope to god that she would be able to get her dad on her side; if she could get him to agree, even if it was begrudgingly, to let her go to a school that she wanted, life in the Decker house would peaceful again. If he still couldn’t come to terms with her leaving the state then…well they’d cross that bridge when it came time.

The dance, on the other hand, was an issue she could deal with in the here and now if she really wanted to, but that was just it… if she really wanted to.

“Hello… earth to Izzy.”

Shaking herself from the flurry of thoughts, Izzy glanced over to where her blonde counterpart had been shoving books into her locker, the door still wide open but Tara’s movements halted as she waited for Izzy to come back to the realm of reality. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“Not important.” Resuming her shoving and yanking, Tara groaned as a pile of binders and books came tumbling out onto the floor; Miss Organized she was not and every afternoon it was a fight to get her locker shut before leaving for the day. “What’s the deal with you? You’ve been out in left field all day”

“Just… thinking is all.”

“About?”

Getting more enjoyment out of her friend’s misfortune than she should, Izzy nudged a stray book back towards Tara’s crouched form, “Nothing deep and meaningful if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Righting herself back on her feet, Tara quickly shoved the last of her books into the locker before slamming it shut, the echo of metal on metal mingling with the rest of the after class chaos that overtook the hallways. “Thought maybe it was a little more college acceptance and a little less solving the global warming crisis.”

“You’re not wrong, the college acceptance thing is one of my problems.”

Joining her friend’s prone form against the lockers, Tara watched the steady flow of bodies in the hallway, jocks hooped and hollered as they made their way down the middle of everyone, Serpents sneering in their wake and everyone else doing their best to get out of the way in fear of being caught in the always lingering threat of a fight. “Just tell your dad to buck up. He’ll get over it eventually.”

“You know it’s not that easy.” Her father’s stubbornness was infamous amongst his friends and family, the man would not relent until he wanted to and the way things were going, Izzy feared he never would.

“And the other?”

Izzy glanced at the blonde out of the corner of her eye, not understanding what she was asking. “What other?”

“What is the other thing that is occupying so much of your head space?”

“That damn dance.” Izzy was embarrassed by her own admission, but the drama that had started in her life over the damn thing seemed to be consuming her every waking thought. Cora wasn’t speaking to her, she and Sweet Pea were on the outs and a glimmer of guilt still lingered at the thought that Tara wanted to go but probably wouldn’t unless Izzy went simply out of loyalty to her friend.

“What?” Hazel eyes wide in surprise, Tara stared slack jawed at the girl beside her. The last she knew Izzy had made up her mind about the dance and it had been a big hell no, especially since the brunette hadn’t actively tried to mend fences between herself and the guy that wanted to take her.

“The dance.”

“No, I heard you the first time I just… wasn’t expecting that.”

“What were you expecting?”

Best friend intuition told Tara that if Izzy was still fixated on the dance, despite not outwardly showing it, she was wanting to fix things between her and Sweet Pea. He had been the first guy in the school to actually challenged the hockey captain and Tara knew Izzy was enjoying the thrill of sparing with an equal, but also holding the attention of someone who treated her as more than a bitter shrew. It was Friday, the school day was over, and Tara had nothing to lose by poking the bear… “That you were still pining over tall, dark and delicious over there and were trying to figure out how to apologize and get him back.”

Following Tara’s not so subtle nod, Izzy’s eyes wandered to the lingering band of Serpents; it was easy to spot the boy in question, his frame towering over the rest of them, his dark eyes meeting hers for a brief moment before focusing back on his friends, his ever present scowl deepening. The two of them hadn’t spoken since their blow up, Sweet Pea simply deciding to glare at the back of her head in class and her going out of her way to ignore him, the two of them seemingly stuck in a fight of wills. “He’s part of all of that. I talked to Cora and….” Fully realizing what Tara had just said, Izzy snapped her head back to the blonde beside her, green eyes hot with temper. “Wait, what? Me apologize to him? Did I miss something?”

Indifferent to Izzy’s fiery ways, Tara inspected her cuticles for lack of anything better to do. She wasn’t looking for an argument, but she wasn’t going to let Izzy skirt on by the issue either. “I don’t think so.”

“I must have because I’m pretty sure I just heard you say that I need to apologize to him.”

“Yep, you heard right.” There were few people out there that could talk to fire breathing brunette in that manner, without getting punched, but Tara was one of them and she took full advantage of it when she needed to. Izzy was as stubborn as her Major father and sometimes couldn’t see the forest for the trees. “You know you overreacted the other night, otherwise this wouldn’t still be bothering you.”

“So.” Refusing to acknowledge that Tara was right, Izzy turned her attention back on the slowly emptying hallway. Despite it being a Friday, students seemed to linger a little longer with their friends, no doubt putting the final touches on Friday night plans and Saturday morning lies.

“So… you might as well just eat crow and tell him you’re sorry and accept the invite to the dance because you know the offer is still good.”

Focusing her green gaze back on Tara, Izzy arched a single brow in the blonde’s direction. She was almost certain that Sweet Pea’s offer was in fact, not still good; he’d be a fool to still be willing to go with her after how she acted. “And how do I know that?”

“Ok, I know it’s still good and I’m second on the trust list behind your dad so you know I’m good for the information.”

“Care to tell me how you know he still wants to go to the dance with me?” Not wanting to give away too much excitement, Izzy did her best to seem unaffected by Tara’s declaration. “If I want to go with him, that is.”

Knowing she’d caught her friend’s attention, Tara couldn’t help but grin. Izzy liked to think she was a complicated person, but at the heart of it she was no different than every other girl who has found herself wanting a relationship. “I may have run into his annoying, yet adorable, friend at Pop’s the other day and a hint might have been not so subtly dropped that Mr. Broody was regretting not fixing things with you right away.”

“Fangs, huh?”

Waving off Izzy’s insinuation with a flip of her hand, Tara lifted off her locker. “Fogarty and I are just the messengers in this warped mating ritual you and Sweet Pea insist on involving us in.”

“That’s more than what you had in common with the last guy you dated.”

Cringing, Tara hated to admit how right Izzy was. Her own love life situation may be in shambles, but that didn’t mean Izzy’s had to be. “Why don’t you focus on your own love life, Capitán, and stop worrying about mine.”

“Throwing some Spanish around now? Did Fangs teach you that?”

“You’re insufferable.”

Unable to stifle her chuckle, Izzy linked her arm with Tara’s and began to tug her friend towards the main door. “But you love me.”

Tara’s grin was wide as they turned out of the senior hall, this friendship was the best thing that ever happened to the both of them. “Wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Sweet Pea checked his phone for the fourth time since pulling into the parking lot, his old Harley humming idly beneath him. The words printed across the screen were the same as they had been hours ago when he’d first open the text, ‘Can you meet me at the rink- need to talk.’

The text had thrown him for a loop the first time he read it, the way Izzy had acted towards him in school all week making him believe she was done with him instead of wanting to, possibly, patch things up.

Her cold shoulder had left the tall Serpent with mixed feelings, part of him relieved that she was giving him an easy out on the deal, but the rest of him was mix of regret and disappointment.  Without realizing it, Izzy had become a regular in his life, even before they got together; she had been one of the first people he’d see in the morning and one of the last at the end of the day. Her attitude was refreshing, even when it was aimed right at him, and he found himself missing her presence as their stalemate went on.

He hadn’t intended to go to the rink, figuring they could work it out at school or even just cut his losses with Chuck and move on, but after Fangs had caught him looking at the message for the third time at the Wyrm, his friend had pushed the issue until Sweet Pea relented, out of annoyance more than anything. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear what the prickly brunette had to say, fearful that he’d leave the rink more disappointed than he already was.

Flipping the ignition, Sweet Pea pocketed the key as the bike stilled, the quiet of the night surrounding him as he watched the rink for any sign of life. Izzy’s car was parked in its normal spot in the lot and the lights shone bright inside, but all else was quiet. Sparing the phone one last glance, Sweet Pea pocketed the device and swung from the bike, the crunch of gravel beneath his boots the only sound in the still night; there was no point in lingering around the parking lot any longer, he drove all the way over here so he might as well do something.

The heavy door creaked as he let himself in to the lobby, the shop where he usually found Damian was dark and locked up for the evening. If the clock above the door was right, it was a little past eight and Sweet Pea would have thought Izzy would have closed up shop by now, the demand for rink time on a Friday couldn’t be that pressing in a town the size of Riverdale, unless of course everything was still on because she was waiting around for him.

Movement on the other side of the rink door caught Sweet Pea’s attention, Izzy shuffling around on the ice, her dark locks tumbling loosely around her face as she shot pucks at an empty net and the beat of 80’s rock echoed in the air. It wasn’t until he’d stupidly agreeds to this deal with Chuck that he’d really noticed what Izzy had to offer; he’d be lying is he didn’t admit that he hadn’t taken time to appreciate the way she’d filled out a pair of jeans, but he hadn’t thought much past her snarky attitude, until now.

Sure, she was hostile and just a little bit shrewish with a great set of legs, but she was also loyal, and confident and dangerous as hell when you put a hockey stick in her hands. If it wasn’t for getting wrapped up in this mess he wouldn’t have known she could smile so bright or that she could, in fact, laugh and it sounded as sweet as honey; he wouldn’t have known that he loved the smell of vanilla so much or ever found out that the two of them got on better than he would have ever imagined. Now he just had to hope he didn’t mess this up anymore and lose out on learning more.

“You on your own tonight?”

Izzy jumped at the sound of a baritone voice carrying over the music, her green eyes darting toward the rink door to see Sweet Pea leaning heavily against the entryway, his features hard to read from her spot on the ice. “I sent Damian home an hour ago.

Muting the stereo system, Izzy hesitantly made her way to where the dark haired boy was waiting, her shoes slipping on the slick ground below her, teeth chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.  “No reason for both of us to waste a Friday night.”

Sweet Pea did his best to stifle the grin the threatened to crack his features, so used to the grace and power that Izzy showed on the ice that watching her slip her way back to the boards was a humorous sight to see. “Forget your skates?”

“Hadn’t been planning on ice time.” After a hard workout this morning and with no pee wee practice this afternoon Izzy hadn’t really felt like getting on the ice, but anxiety had gotten the best of her when Sweet Pea never responded to her text and she only knew one way to quiet it. The usual scowl he wore was nowhere to be seen, the more relaxed look about his features and curious brown eyes had Izzy hopeful. “Didn’t know if you were going to show up or not.”

“Curiosity got the best of me.” And regret, but she didn’t need to know that. How things spiraled between them had left a bad taste in his mouth and even if the outcome of this meeting wasn’t what he wanted, at least he would be able to put to rest one issue between them.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them, Izzy’s fingers tapping anxiously against the top of the board as she tried to muster up the courage to say what needed to be said. As the night had drawn on and no word had come from Sweet Pea, Izzy had convinced herself that she wouldn’t have to do this part of the evening, but here they were. Not able to meet his eyes, Izzy focused on the empty stands behind him, figuring having to apologize was a lot like ripping a band-aid off. “I’m sorry.”

Brown eyes wide, Sweet Pea just stared at Izzy for a moment as a blush worked its way up her neck. He’d come here expecting anything but an apology. Unsure of what to do or say, Sweet Pea did what he did best, push her buttons. “I didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?”

Temper flaring, Izzy quickly pulled her stare from the stands to the Cheshire cat grin Sweet Pea wore. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Can’t help it.” And just like that, the awkward tension that had been floating around the two of them for a week disappeared. Sweet Pea was relieved to feel his muscles relax under the weight of his jack, floored that the brunette before him affected him more than he had thought. “I’ll admit, an apology coming from you wasn’t what I thought you called me down here for.”

“I own up to a bad call when I make one.” That was something her father had drummed into both of his kids, you own your actions and apologize when you should. “What did you think I wanted to talk to you about?”

Offering no more than a shrug of his shoulders, Sweet Pea straightened, his frame towering more than normal with the ice lower than the floor he stood on. “Figured you’d found something else to yell at me about.”

“And you showed up?”

“What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment.”

She couldn’t help but smile, glutton for punishment or not, she was glad he had taken the risk to show up tonight. “I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat like I did. It was an overreaction and it was shitty of me to think there had to be some ulterior motive.”

Letting her words hang in the air for a moment, Sweet Pea couldn’t stop the sly grin from crossing his lips. “Yeah, it kind of was.”

“Really?” And just like that, the moment between them was gone; Izzy was starting to think it was impossible to have a serious conversation with Sweet Pea.

“Alright, alright.” Reaching for an arm to keep her in place as she made a move towards the net, Sweet Pea sobered as she looked at his hand and then at him. “Hey, apology accepted.”

Relief flooded Izzy’s features as his words registered, glad to have the dust around all of this settled. “So we’re good?”

“We’re good.” Hand slipping down her arm, Sweet Pea took her much smaller one in his and pulled her closer to the boards, thump grazing across her knuckles, the bruise that had been there from punching Reggie weeks ago long gone. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t just drop it when you asked.”

“Shit happens.”

Seeing that the seas had calmed between them, Sweet Pea figured it wouldn’t hurt to bring their argument full circle. “You still determined not to go to that dance?”

Izzy considered the idea for a moment, deciding it was best to side with truth from here on out. “Maybe not so determined…”

“So is that a yes?”

“That’s a… check back with me in a couple days and I’ll have made up my mind.” She wanted to go, really she did, but breaking the mold she worked so hard to build over the last few years was something she hadn’t come to term with just yet.

Taking her chin in his hand, Sweet Pea racked his dark gaze over her expression trying to see more than she was willing to give, “What’s got you so skittish?”

“I’m not skittish.” Pulling her chin from his hold, Izzy’s eyes darted to the dark night sky beyond the two sets of doors. Cautious of moving forward with Sweet Pea, yes, but she would never consider herself skittish. “Another time, maybe.”

“I know there is more to you than that tough exterior.”

Izzy had worked doggedly to preserve her image around school, few ever seeing past the prickly exterior and it left her feeling uneasy that she had unknowingly shown Sweet Pea more than she’d intended. “Don’t start spreading that around.”

“Come on Izz, let me in… just a little.”

Her features warmed at his shortened name for her, the familiarity of it sending a thrill through her system. There was something about Sweet Pea that left her feeling like she could trust him, that he might understand where she was coming from better than most. Along with that feeling of trust came fear, the fear of making the wrong call, the fear of her misjudgment of the situation and opening up a can of worms that was deeper than burgers and pool was a venture Izzy wasn’t willing to gamble with just yet. “Just gotta be patient, Sweet Pea.”

“Not my strongest virtue.” Leaning across the boards, Sweet Pea captured Izzy in a soft kiss, her lips immediately yielding under his. The anxiety that had clouded Izzy’s green eyes earlier was gone as she stepped back, her lips upturned in a soft smile as she looked up at him.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Sweet Pea ghosted his thumb against her cheek, a smile of his own spreading across his features as Izzy leaned into his touch. “How about I apologize for losing my cool with a burger at Pop’s.”

“Just let me get the pucks put away and the rink shutdown.”

The smile slipped from Sweet Pea’s features as Izzy turned back towards the net, cold determination taking its place. His gut told him this was right, that what was building between them was supposed to be; word traveled fast in Riverdale and gossip was a cruel mistress, but he’d be damned if he let the crap he got into with Chuck touch Izzy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is complete fluff, but also marks the beginning of the end. I’ve got a total of 20 chapters outlined for this fic so only a few more chapters to go before we’re done! Thank you for staying loyal to this story, you have no idea how much it means to me!

“I got our paper back today.” It always sent Archie’s heart pounding when he’d come out of the lunch line to see Cora sitting amongst his friends, excited by the fact his plan was panning out better than expected. For the most part, anyways.  Cora had continued to spend time with him, even after they’d turned in the paper, and Archie was confident that it wouldn’t be long until it was something more official.

“Uh huh.” When Cora first started joining the table for lunch everyone had been a little skeptical of her intentions, careful about what they talked about and watching her out of the corner of their eye when she did offer input into the conversation. She did her best to keep her head down, sans a few smiles and supportive commentary, and they’d quickly become accustomed to her being another member of the group, even earning some invites from Josie and Betty to hang out outside of school.

She’d done her best to try and split her time between Archie and his group and the old regime, but it was getting increasingly hard. Veronica and Cheryl were starting to weigh on her last nerve and instead of getting giddy every time Chuck was around she found herself turning away from his touch and finding excuses to be somewhere when he was around. Not that he seemed to notice or care.

“We got an A.” The Cora sitting beside him was not the usually bubbly female Archie had grown used to over the last few weeks; usually greeted by her bright blue eyes and wide smile, her indifference to his presence today had him feeling uneasy about his previous confidence in them.

“Good for us.”

Kevin and Josie shared a look as Cora didn’t lift her eyes from the salad in front of her, a chill spreading it ways across the tables. Archie was a great guy, a take a bullet for anyone type, but when it came to girls and relationships, he was an idiot. Getting more enjoyment out of Archie’s struggles than he should, and because the lunch conversation was proving to be especially stale, Kevin decided everyone was in some need of a little entertainment. “So, not to toot my own horn or anything, but the Alumni Dance is going to be pretty great.”

“You and the Pussy Cats are performing aren’t you, Josie?” Betty gave Kevin a warning glare, she knew exactly what her friend was doing and it was bound to end up badly for their redheaded counterpart.

Josie nodded, a knowing smile on her lips; Betty was always the peacekeeper amongst them while Kevin enjoyed fanning the flames. Josie had always figured she sat somewhere in the middle, while she had no interest in instigating the drama she had no problem sitting right next to Kevin and devouring it as it played out. “We’re sneaking a song or two in between the other band.”

“What about you, Cora?” Betty could try as hard as she wanted, but Kevin would not be derailed from his current course. Weeks ago, Archie was moping about not being able to take Cora and now here he was, mucking up all the hard work.

Cora couldn’t help but groan inwardly as Kevin singled her out, she’d been hoping to avoid the conversation all together. “What about me?” 

“Are you going?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Archie stiffen beside the blonde, brown eyes widening when it finally dawned on him what Kevin was fishing for.

“I was planning on it, but now I don’t know.”

“Why not?” Feigning innocence, Kevin leaned across the table, as if what Cora was about to say was a juicy secret.

“The guy I want to go with hinted that he was going to ask me but hasn’t officially. And there is no way I’m going alone.” Cora had a date if she wanted on, Chuck just assumed they were going together, but now that the tides has changed, he was the last person she wanted to go with.

Mouth still full of food, Jughead looked up from his lunch tray in time to catch the last of Cora’s words. It wasn’t hard to guess who she was hinting at, but Archie was a rare breed of dense at times. “Does he know he’s supposed to ask?” 

“He must be pretty dim whited if he doesn’t.” Frustrated with the entire situation, conversation and especially with Archie, Cora pinned the football players with one more pointed look before clearing her tray from the table and heading back towards the cheerleaders, hoping their conversation was more enticing.

Archie’s brows furrowed when Cora took a seat at her old table, scowl deepening as she was greeted with smiles and jokes while Chuck moved in to sit beside her.

Waiting till he was sure Cora was out of ear shot and busy with other people, Jughead turned his attention back to Archie, the redhead’s focus glued to the close proximity of Chuck and his blonde. “Was that subtle enough for you?”

“I haven’t truly asked her because I didn’t know if Sweet Pea had fixed things with the shrew.” Archie been almost positive he was going to take her to the dance weeks ago, everything between Sweet Pea and Isabelle was going so well, but then he got wind of a falling out between the two and Archie had back peddled a little bit. He wanted to take Cora more than anything, but he hadn’t wanted to get her hopes off if the other part didn’t pan out.

Figuring Archie was chickening out, Kevin motioned towards the collection of hockey players at the center tables. “Does that answer the question?”

They were easy enough to spot, Sweet Pea’s height making them an easy beacon amongst the rest of the students. At some point, the table that had been almost exclusively home to the girl’s hockey team, had picked up a sprinkling of Serpents and Sweet Pea and Izzy were at the center of it. The two of them didn’t have to be all over each other to get Kevin’s point across either; while Izzy seemed deeply involved in a conversation with her goalie, Sweet Pea’s arm was swung across her shoulders as he whispered something in her ear, her laughter easily heard from their table before it mingled with the rest of the lunchtime sounds. They’d been like this for about a week, obviously not worried about hiding what was blooming between them from the public, so it was understandable why Cora was losing her patience with Archie.

“Just because they’re talking doesn’t mean they’re going to the dance.” Affectionate or not, Archie wasn’t convinced that Sweet Pea had been able to secure a date to the dance. If he couldn’t do that then there was not point in Archie trying either.

Kevin couldn’t help but roll his eyes, Archie was making a strong case for being as dim whited as Cora hinted at. “That is more than talking.”

“Based on her reaction, Cora assumes they are.” Jughead had sworn off getting involved in this ridiculous mess, finding the entire thing deplorable, but he couldn’t help himself from wading back in every time he swore himself off. 

“What’s the deal, Archie? This is what you’ve been working towards.” Josie couldn’t figure out why Archie was so hesitant to lock in with Cora, the sudden aversion to it was an one hundred and eight degree turn from what he’d been after just a few days ago.

“What if it all blows up in our face? What happens if Chuck gets wind of it all.” Jughead’s warning at the time Archie decided to go down this road had been echoing in his head over the last couple days and he couldn’t help but feel partially responsible if shit hit the fan.

Unable to follow Archie’s train of thought, Josie just shook her head; to Chuck, Archie would just be the guy that ended up taking Cora to the dance. Kevin had been the one that planted the seed in Chuck’s ear and Archie’s only tie to Sweet Pea was giving him some information on Isabelle. “You and Chuck have nothing to do with each other.”

“But it’s because of me that Sweet Pea got involved. Sort of.” If Archie had just found a different way to get close to Cora, Sweet Pea wouldn’t in the position that he was in and Archie wouldn’t be worried about feeling responsible if Isabelle got wind of all of this. “What’s stopping Chuck from confronting Sweet Pea about failing when I show up with Cora?”

“Nothing, I guess. But that isn’t your problem.” Kevin did his best to wave off Archie’s concern. He wasn’t responsible for what went down between anyone but him and Cora. They may have put the idea in Chuck’s head, but Chuck had been the one to put the plan in motion.

“But isn’t it?” Kevin’s idea had sounded like a good one at the time, but now Archie was regretting every following him down this road.

Shaking his head, Jughead picked a tater tot off Betty’s tray; he’d said from the beginning what would happen and yet no one would listen. “I told you this could end badly.”

“Archie, Sweet Pea is a big boy. Whatever goes down between him and Chuck is between them.” Betty could have smacked Jughead for his insensitivity and lack of compassion. She felt bad for their friend, Archie didn’t set out to intentionally hurt anyone and she could see how much it bothered him as he realized that it was very possible not everyone was going to get the happy ending he was set up to have.

“Betty’s right. You aren’t involved in their deal. This is between you and Cora.” Hoping to drown out Jughead’s negativity, Josie offered her two cents in the matter. Cora was proving to be a better person than she’d originally thought and Josie didn’t want to miss the opportunity for friendship just because Archie was getting cold feet.

“What are you gonna do?” Jughead didn’t move as the bell echoed over the lunchroom buzz and the rest of the student body began to gather their things. The group at the table hovered as they waited for Archie to come to some sort of decision. 

The table seemed to have come to a unanimous decision on what he was supposed to do. They made some good points, despite still feeling guilty for dragging Isabelle into something she had no idea she was involved in. He still wanted what he had originally set out to do and he could only hope Sweet Pea was as good as he said he was. “I guess go find Cora before Chuck does.”

With no hockey game on the agenda and an even stronger aversion to house parties than before, Izzy found herself alone on a Friday night, hiding in her room, binging on a Criminal Minds with no other soul around except for Bob, but he didn’t count, and that suited her just fine. 

The climate in the house eventually had fixed itself; after almost two weeks of endured silence, the major had finally relented and conversation had resumed to normal. Another word hadn’t been spoken about the college acceptance letters and Izzy hadn’t pursued the subject. He refused to entertain any conversation that could take them down the college road, choosing to focus on s safer topic like the impending playoff games she was scheduled to play, and much to Izzy’s relief, the mail had been free of any more fire starters since.

Cora was as moody as ever, but the two of them had come to a mutual…understanding of sorts. With the drama between her dad at risk to flare up with every mail delivery, Izzy figured Cora would make a better ally than an enemy and her younger sister’s terms had been something she was willing to stomach. Now Izzy just needed to get the guts to move forward on her end. Which was proving increasingly difficult.

A clattering against the side of the house drew Izzy’s brows in as her gaze jumped from the screaming women on the screen to her window and back again, assuming the bats had returned or a squirrel was out past its curfew. Situated in the older section of the Northside meant most of the yards had trees and bushes that had been in place since the town’s founding; while they were beautiful works of nature, they also harbored their share of pests and it wouldn’t be the first time one had tried to call the house theirs. 

Izzy muted the TV as a second clatter echoed in her room, the sound loud enough even to entice Bob to crane his head toward the window. She was willing to give mother nature a pass the first time around, but a second disruption required an investigation. She’d ended up with a bat in her room once before and it was not an experience she wanted to relive again.

There must be something in the water because what was standing in her backyard was the biggest squirrel she’d ever seen. His dark eyes turned upwards as Izzy threw open the window, the creek of aged wood echoing through the otherwise quiet night. “What are you doing?”

“Star gazing in your front yard.” Sweet Pea dropped the rocks back into the flower bed, relieved that he’d picked the right window. He’d known she was home because the jeep was parked in its normal spot, but that didn’t mean she was home alone and he could have very well been tossing rocks at the Major’s window. “What the hell does it look like I’m doing?”

“Throwing rocks at my window…”

He had to shake his head at Izzy’s matter of fact tone, leave it to her to call it for exactly what it was when most girls would be giddy with the romantic implications it painted. “Thought it was less conspicuous than a boom box.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, he got props for the 80’s movie reference. Especially a movie where he resembled a main character better than most. “What do you want?”

“Uh…to come up?”

“You couldn’t just text that?”

“My phone died.” Angling the device towards her window as evidence, Sweet Pea shook it around as if to prove a point before pocketing it again; not that Izzy could make out shit from up there. “Are you going to let me in?”

“What’s in it for me?” Sweet Pea stopping over unannounced was anything but unwanted, but she couldn’t help but want to make him wonder, even if it was just for a moment longer. She couldn’t just give into him easily, no matter how tempting it may be. She had a reputation to maintain after all.

Reaching down for the greasy bag at his feet, Sweet Pea offered up his bribe. He hadn’t known if she’d eaten or not, but he’d never met anyone that could turn down a milkshake and burger from the diner. “I brought Pop’s.”

Burgers and fries bribery, he truly was a guy after her own heart. Her motivation to make dinner had been zero, figuring she’d make a bowl of popcorn at some point and call it good, but her stomach grumbled at the thought of Pop’s; diner food trumped microwave popcorn any day. “I’ll be right down.” She caught wind of a hearty chuckle just before closing the window, as if Sweet Pea had known she wouldn’t be able to turn him away with an offer like that.

Sweet Pea barely gave her a chance to get the door open before his lips had captured hers, Izzy immediately melting into his touch.  Since they’d patched up things between each other, this had quickly become one of his favorite ways say hello and she wasn’t about to complain.

Izzy had been pretty confident that she could peg the type of person Sweet Pea was, after all, they’d spent enough years bickering at her locker that she never would have considered them strangers, but it hadn’t taken much time for her to be proved wrong. He was softer with her than she thought possible, handling her more like a delicate flower than the steamroller most people thought of her as. And he was affectionate, far more than any other guy she’d tangoed with, and didn’t seem to care who noticed. He always seemed to be touching her, an arm slung across her shoulder or a hand resting against her and it was getting increasingly easy for her to crave the contact. 

Glancing over Sweet Pea’s shoulder as he finally released his hold on her lips, though one hand still held firmly on her hip, Izzy couldn’t make out where he’d parked his ride. “Where’s your bike?”

Maneuvering them so he could shut the door behind him, Sweet Pea glanced around the living room trying to gauge what the status of the house was. “Parked it a couple blocks down… just in case.”

Izzy appreciated the effort he made to stay out of her father’s line of sight; with everything between them still on edge and her and Sweet Pea’s affinity for each other still new, Izzy didn’t think it was worth the argument with the Major at the moment. The fact that Sweet Pea understood that and respected her wishes went a long way with her. “Dad is down at the legion, monthly poker game.”

“And Cora?” While Izzy’s military dad was his biggest concern, Cora was a wild card and he never knew where the two sisters were sitting with each other. If they were in a spat, he wouldn’t put it past the younger Decker to call in the cavalry just to see her sister get the book thrown at her.

“Who knows. Not my job to keep tabs on her.” Snatching the Pop’s bag from Sweet Pea’s grasp, Izzy’s face lit up when she caught sight of not only burgers and fries, but also a couple milkshakes. He knew her far better than she gave him credit for.

Figuring Sweet Pea would get the hint, Izzy helped herself to a fry as she made her way back upstairs to the safety of her room. The house was empty now, but that didn’t mean it would be forever and her father walking in on Sweet Pea lounging on the couch in the living room would not end well. “How’d you know I’d be home.”

“I checked with Damian to see if you were working.”

Izzy still hadn’t quite figured out the relationship between Damian and Sweet Pea, only knowing they both were from the Southside and obviously had a history, but she should have known he’d be Sweet Pea’s informant for where she was. Though Tara was probably just as likely to rat her out, her co-captain was way to invested in making sure things were going well. “I’m going to have to have a talk with him about giving away my schedule.”

Feigning insult, Sweet Pea halted just outside Izzy’s bedroom door, humor lighting up his dark eyes. “Are you saying you didn’t want to see me tonight?”

“I said no such thing.” Food in hand, Izzy reclaimed her spot on the bed and divvied out the bag’s contents. Having not moved from his spot, Bob immediately perked up as the fast food smells hit his sensitive nose, invested enough in this new development to inch closer to his human.

“So, this is how you spend your Friday nights when you aren’t playing hockey or working? Netflix with a dog as your only company?” Sweet Pea was surprised at how accurate Archie’s description of Izzy’s room had been. The soft colors and twinkle lights didn’t seem to fit a girl who verbally spared with everyone and took great pleasure in showing just how physical a hockey game could be, but he supposed there were a lot of things about Izzy that didn’t quite fit the mold. It was a reminder to him that she wasn’t all the she portrayed at school, that she had softer side ran deeper than she’d ever admit and that she really was like most girls at heart.

“Don’t be hating on Bob.” Offering the hairy mutt an affectionate pat and the fry he’d been eyeing, Izzy did her best to nudge the dog off the bed to make room for Sweet Pea, but Bob chose to ignore the hint.

Figuring he’d make himself comfortable since she had, Sweet Pea closed the door behind him before toeing out of his boots and tossing his jacket over her desk chair. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Come on boy, move.” Bob groaned before finally relenting to Izzy’s wishes, his hairy frame slinking over to the dog bed in corner, all the while watching Sweet Pea with a look of disdain as he helped himself to spot the dog was just forced to vacate. Handing over what was left in the bag, Izzy waited for Sweet Pea to settle in before reaching for the remote and clicking off the bedside lamp. “So, what your opinion of Criminal Minds?”

“I don’t have one.”

Trilled that she wasn’t going to have to change her plans, Izzy shimmed down beside his prone frame, head resting against his chest as she continued to munch on a pile of French fries and picked the episode up right from where she’d left it. “Perfect.” It could have been a game changer if he started speaking ill of her new obsession.

Sweet Pea shifted against the pillow he’d propped himself up with as the credits of another episode rolled down the screen, Izzy’s steady breathing barely audible over the theme music. An almost whimsical glow took over the room, the TV and Christmas lights the only things left to cast shadows against the walls and over their features. Izzy was curled up beside him, head still resting on his chest and arm thrown across his stomach in sleep. He couldn’t remember doing it, but at some point, he’d snaked his own arm behind her to rest on the swell of her hip, his fingers idly trailing a pattern just under the hem of her shirt.

It was hard for him to believe that the girl sleeping in his arms was the same girl he watched punch Reggie Mantle in the face; the softness that sleep left her with was a stark contrast to the harsh looks and fiery tongue he was accustomed to seeing. While the quick temper and rough exterior got his blood pumping and reminded him she was a force to be reckoned with, this scene seemed to solidify the protective feelings she stirred up in him.

She put on a strong act most days, her prickly personality and temper successfully keeping the rest of the student body at arm’s length, except for a select few and Sweet Pea couldn’t say they didn’t deserve the tongue lashing they got. Even amongst her teammates, he could tell the underclassman walked the straight and narrow around her and few of the upperclassmen had leeway with her like Tara did.

Movement at the end of the bed pulled Sweet Pea’s attention from Izzy to Bob, the shaggy mutt’s head resting at the foot of the bed with a look of irritation in his eyes. “Izzy…”

The brunette repositioned herself against Sweet Pea’s chest, face hiding itself against his warn flannel, but she made no real effort to pull herself from the contented slumber she’d slipped into. “Hmmm?”

“Your dog is glaring at me.”

Peaking one green eye open to look up at Sweet Pea and then over to a grumpy Bob before closing it again, Izzy stretched against him before settling back in the same position. “It’s because you’re in his spot.”

“Is he going to hate me forever now?”

Smiling against his side, she couldn’t help but be amused by his concern for his relationship with the hairy beast. Bob was a push over puppy, all Sweet Pea would have to do is offer him a piece of human food and all would be right with the world. But she wasn’t going to tell him that. “Probably.”

The rumble of a familiar truck engine robbed Izzy’s muscles of the pliancy they had, her stomach balling with worry as a car door slammed and keys jingled from somewhere on the walk. According to the clock beside the bed it was just past ten thirty, meaning her dad had lost his butt at the table and called it an early night. With the lights off and the TV on low, Izzy could only hope that he’d think she was already asleep and refrain from checking in on her before heading to bed himself.

Sweet Pea’s fingers continued their massaging as he listened to her dad move around the house. Izzy made no move to shoo him from her bed, but he could almost feel the anxiety rolling off her. He did his best to keep his own anxieties level, his hold only tightening on Izzy once he heard heavy foot falls echoing on the stairs and stopping just short of her bedroom door. Both held their breath at the silence in the hall, seconds feeling like hours as they waited. They both released a held breath as the Major seemed to have second thoughts and retreated back towards his room on the other side of the stairs.

Hold loosening, Sweet Pea trailed a calloused finger up her side and back down, not speaking until the secure click of a door sounded. The closest Sweet Pea had ever come to meeting the Major was the night of the house party and that had been nothing more than a fleeting glimpse; everyone said he was a hard ass, but no one had ever been able to tell him why. “So what’s your dad’s deal?”

Confused, Izzy craned her neck to look up at Sweet Pea, his features not giving any hint to where his train of thought was going. “What do you mean?”

“Why is he so…” Sweet Pea wanted to ask why did he seem to have a stick shoved up his ass, but figured there was a nicer way to word it. “Strict”

“He’s retired military. I think it goes with the territory.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Taking a sudden interest in the rings Sweet Pea wore, Izzy toyed with the jewelry that adorned his hand, getting lost in the feel of cool metal beneath her touch. “Does it matter?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how to navigate the waters.” He wasn’t surprised when Izzy started to clam up at his line of questioning, he’d caught wind of pieces of gossip about Mrs. Decker but couldn’t pinpoint fact from fiction and wanted to hear the answers right from the horse’s mouth.

She couldn’t bring herself to answer immediately, while she assumed everyone in town knew what went down between her parents, she’d never openly spoken about it to anyone other than Tara. Telling Sweet Pea even a fraction of the information would be a first for her and it would change the nature of their relationship, at least for her. “My mom left us a few years ago.” The words felt heavy on her tongue as she said them, the feelings of hurt she’d pushed away coming bubbling back to the surface. “Decided she was better suited for a different life I guess.”

Fingers jumping from the rings to his scarred knuckles, Izzy traced along his healed battle wounds as she tried to figure out the best answer. She loved her father and didn’t want Sweet Pea to think badly of him, but her dad didn’t always paint the best parent picture to an outsider. “I think it’s his way of trying to keep us from leaving him too. And I think he thinks he is protecting us.”

“Protecting you from what?”

“Getting hurt again.”

Her voice dropped just above a whisper at the admission, Sweet Pea taking the moment to gather her much smaller hand in his. He knew what it was life to lose a parent, to have someone that was supposed to love you unconditionally not be there anymore and it was a feeling he wish he could spare her. “Has he succeeded?”

“I guess.” Noncommittal, Izzy just shrugged her shoulders, unable to help the wry smirk that rested on her lips. “Not that I really needed the assist.”

“I’ll second that.” Sweet Pea sucked in a breath as Izzy poked at his side with more force than necessary, his agreement obviously not the right course of action. “What? You’re damn good at running people off.”

“Obviously not good enough.”

“I don’t scare easy.” His hold on her hand tightened, as if to drive home the fact that he wasn’t cut from the same mold as others. That she couldn’t chase him off like she had others.

“Might be better off if you did.” If he scared easier, she wouldn’t be in this position; she would be enjoying another night in solitude instead of trying to keep hold of her feelings and quickly falling heart. Sweet Pea had the ability make her feel more for than she imagined possible, made her realize how much she could genuinely like another person in such a short time, but he also had the ability to break her and that was a terrifying thought to deal with.

Snatching her chin between his fingers, Sweet Pea made sure her focus was fully on him before answering; she may be mean as a wasp, but with things between them she was flighty as a deer and he needed her to trust him. “I’ll take my chances.”

Pulling her chin from his hold, Izzy righted herself beside him, back turning towards the TV to look at him head on. She needed to fulfill her end of the bargain with Cora and this moment seemed to be as good as any. “Any chance your offer for the Alumni Dance is still good?”

Sweet Pea had almost forgotten about the stupid dance and his deal with Clayton, the realization that it was because of the Bulldog that he was sitting here with her in the first place souring his stomach. Somewhere in this convoluted mess he’d stopped looking at this as a simple business arrangement and truly fell for the girl he said he wouldn’t. “You know it is.”

“Ok.”

The dark haired Serpent waited a moment, his brows raised in questioning humor. He wanted her to say it, partially because he needed her to confirm his thoughts but also because she’d been so adamant about not attending weeks ago. “Ok, what?”

“Ok, I’ll go with you.” Izzy halted his forward movement with a raise of her hand, needing to get the rest of it out before she couldn’t. “If you promise me one thing.”

There was always a catch with her, nothing could just be a simple yes. “What’s that.”

“Don’t make me regret it.”

The bottom seemed to drop out of Sweet Pea’s stomach as Izzy pinned him with those green eyes he adored, the fear of being vulnerable to him shining clear as day even in the dim lighting. Unable to find the words, Sweet Pea pulled Izzy to him until their lips met, her frame easily melding with his as he pulled her down with him. The scent of vanilla clouded his senses as he tried to get lost in her, savoring the fact she fit against him almost perfectly, trilled by the fact her muscles jumped under her attention, elated at the fact he had the ability to make her heart race as fast as she made his. He knew what this meant to her, what it took for her to put herself in this position, and he would never forgive himself if things between them went sideways.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Izzy studied her reflection in the bedroom mirror, the face looking back at her a stark contrast from her everyday façade. Cora and Tara had outfitted her in a plum, a low-cut lace cocktail length number they had sworn was the perfect fit for her. She hadn’t agreed at the time, thinking it was just too much for her simple, sometimes conservative, look but once she saw herself in it, she had to admit they’d been right. With her hair loose against her back and her makeup done up to make her green eyes pop, the ensemble really was perfect.

She had always cussed having to dress up in the past, never understanding why women wasted so much time on it, but now, looking at herself all done up, it was starting to make sense. She was still her, slightly crooked nose, fantastic legs and the always present resting bitch face, but the make up, the dress, it all changed how she saw herself. She looked softer, elegant, almost classic; a little less like a hockey left wing and a little more like a lady.

“You look great.”

Tearing her eyes from the mirror scrutiny for a moment, Izzy smiled as Cora came through the doorway, the tulle of her gown billowing out around her. She looked like Cinderella, the pale blue of her dress complimenting the blue in her eyes, her blonde hair artfully piled high with a hint of sparkle decorating it. “Thanks.”

“Is Sweet Pea picking you up here?” Cora was still in awe that the Serpent had managed to talk Izzy into going, and that Izzy had agreed and was willing to attend a social event that she would normally despise. It wasn’t until she saw the two of them together in the lunchroom that it all had been made clear. For all that Sweet Pea was, and wasn’t, he made Izzy happy. He’d been able to put a smile on her face when a scowl was the usual, and the way he looked at her, and she at him, had Cora envious of what was blooming between them in the short time. It all may have come together under a less than ideal situation, but it was obvious to Cora that was may have started as an agreement had turned into something real.

“No. Thought that might push dad over the edge.” The fact that their dad would have to stomach sending Cora off with a date was going to be enough of a struggle for him, Izzy didn’t think testing him with a leather jacket wearing gang member was the best way to ease the Major into the idea of his daughters attending school functions with a date. “I’m going to meet him there.”

It was amusing for Cora to watch her sister put the finishing touches on her outfit, the current dilemma being to go with the small diamond studs or pearl teardrops; Izzy was usually always sure of what she was doing and confident doing it, but when it came to dressing up and accessorizing, Cora was the master. “The tear drops.” Cora knew that she was the reason Izzy was doing this and what she was asking of her older sister was a lot, from dressing up to forced social interactions, and she was truly grateful. It was the first time, in a long time, that Cora felt like she was looking at a sister instead of a roommate. “Thank you for doing this.”

Trusting her sister’s judgment Izzy slipped the small dangles on, agreeing that they added just the touch she was aiming for as she met Cora’s eyes in the mirror. “Doing what?”

“For going to the dance. For giving me a chance to do something I really want even though you probably think it’s stupid.”

Holding her sister’s gaze for a moment, Izzy smiled at Cora’s thanks. The slow growing team work that the two of them seemed to be building had Izzy hopefully that they were turning over a new leaf on their relationship; she didn’t want to fight with Cora all the time, she just wanted a good sisterly relationship and with college looming closer she was starting to realize just how much. “What are sister’s for?”

“Hurry it up, girls! I need to get a picture!”

“Be down in a sec!” Giving herself one more once over in the mirror, Izzy slipped into the borrowed pair of high heels and a shawl before facing her sister. “So, what did Chuck say when you told him you weren’t going with him?” It had been one of Izzy’s proudest sister moments when Cora had told her Chuck was out of the picture and that Archie Andrew’s was in. She liked Archie, a little soft and boyish for her taste, but he suited Cora well and he was a gold standard for most parents so the major should have an easier time stomaching the evening.

Cora couldn’t quite meet Izzy’s eyes as her sister approached her, hands fidgeting with the tulle as she mumbled under her breath. “I haven’t checked.”

“You haven’t…checked?” The way Cora said it and the way she toyed with her dress told Izzy something was up.

“Yeah… I kind of just Facebook messaged him yesterday to break the news.”

“Cora!”

“I know, I know. It was super passive aggressive.” Breaking it off with Chuck over Facebook instead of in person went against everything their dad had taught them, but Cora just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She knew there would be backlash and she had just wanted to be able to enjoy the dance before the shit hit the fan. “But I didn’t want him to make a scene at school.”

“So now he can make a scene at the dance?” Cora showing up to the dance with Archie was going to be a major hit to Chuck’s ego, especially since he would find Andrews a downgrade to him, and Chuck wasn’t known for bowing out of situations like this gracefully.

“You don’t think he will do you?”

Izzy didn’t know what Chuck would do, but the sudden panic that shot through Cora’s eyes made her bite her tongue. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night and Izzy didn’t want Cora worrying. Offering a soft smile and a slight shake of her head, Izzy tucked a falling curl back into its place beneath on of Cora’s bobby pins, “No, I don’t think he will.”

Relieved, Cora slipped her arm in the crook of Izzy’s elbow and tugged her towards the hall. “Come on, we better get downstairs. Archie will be here any moment.” The sooner they placated their dad’s need for photos, the sooner they could get on with this evening. He’d been surprisingly calm about the whole dance situation, especially since the new rule he enacted was supposed to prevent this entire situation, but Cora thought he was getting so caught up in the dad moment of a formal dance that he was forgetting about the date part.

“Look at my two beautiful girls.” It was hard for Will to not be a little melancholy as he watched his two daughters descend the stairs, the fact that they were growing up hitting him like a punch to the gut. It felt like only yesterday he was teaching Izzy to skate and Cora to ride her bike. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Cora was a spitting image of her mother, a picture of blonde beauty in blue and sparkle. She was his princess and she gone out and embodied that title to the hilt.

He hadn’t known what to expect from his oldest, figuring Izzy would show up in jeans just to be contrary, but once he caught sight of her in that form fitting number it took everything in him not to forbid her from going. Nothing like her bubbly sister in billowing tulle, Izzy had a sultry look to her, dress showing just how good of shape hockey kept her in; she was simply stunning, he could see features from her mother, but she resembled his side of the family more. Will knew she was going to be a heartbreaker and he wasn’t sure that he’d ever get peaceful night sleep again.

Amused by her father’s reaction, Izzy slipped her car keys and cell phone into the clutch Tara had lent her, the watery look her dad was giving them making her a little uncomfortable. “You aren’t getting sappy on us, are you?”

“Military men don’t get sappy.” Motioning the girls back a little, Will searched his recliner for his phone. Their grandmother would never forgive him if he didn’t get a couple pictures…and the guys in league had bets on the table for whether or not Izzy would actually wear a dress. “There, stand right by the stairs.”

Izzy was willing to entertain a few clicks of the camera, but when she heard something like the tenth the smile she had plastered on turned into a scowl. “Come on dad…”

“Just one more.”

Obliging his last photo request, Izzy kissed Will’s before heading for the door. She had been running late as it was and the photo ops had only prolonged that. While making Sweet Pea sweat a little didn’t sound like a bad idea, she didn’t think it was fair to pull that tonight. “Alright, I’m out of here.”

“What, no date?” While he hadn’t expected guys to be knocking down the door to take her, Will had figured she would have mustered up someone to take her.

“Just meeting some friends there.” Tara was thoroughly excited to be going to the dance and Izzy knew a couple of the other girls from the team we showing up with their dates so… she was meeting friends. Plus, Sweet Pea was a friend, of sorts. “Besides, I figured one high school boy in your living room was enough for your blood pressure.”

“Izzy….” The reminder of what was still to come tonight soured Will’s good mood, having to release his youngest to the hands of a horny teenage boy went against every grain in his body. A knock on the door set his lips in a grim line as his oldest opened it, an overly cheerful smile splitting her features when she realized who it was.

“Speak of the devil.” Archie Andrews cleaned up pretty nice for a bumbling idiot, the usually awkward teen looked sharp dark dress pants and suit coat with a shirt that matched Cora’s dress. “Bye Dad.” She felt a glimmer of pity for the kid, he really had no idea what he was getting into. Sure, there were a lot of rumors about their dad but no one had actually come face to face with him before this. “Good luck, Andrews.” Offering him a pat on the shoulder, Izzy skirted pass the startled teen and into headed down the path towards her jeep.

Archie stared wide eyed for a moment as Izzy gave him a pitty smile before slipping past him, the color draining from his face as the Major came into view on the other side of the door. “Mr. Decker” Collecting himself, Archie offered a shaky hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You say that now.” Respecting the boy’s efforts to try and keep it together, Will shook the outstretched hand, appreciating that the his grip was firm despite the concern that was all over his face.

“Dad, stop it.” Stepping around her father toward the coat rack, Cora shook her head at her father’s intimidation routine. She understood why he was doing it, but Archie was one of the last people her dad needed to be worried about.  

Not releasing his hold, Will moved closer to Archie, invading his personal space and forcing the young kid to look up at him. In a father’s opinion, fear was the best medicine for teenage boys, and he had every intention of making sure Archie had a heavy dose of it before he left the house. “You better be good to my daughter.”

“Yes sir.” Archie didn’t know if his gulp was auditable, but it sure as hell sounded like it was to him. He had heard quite a few stories about Cora’s dad and the time he’d done in the military, he wasn’t sure if all of them were true but the major wasn’t going out of his way to prove otherwise.

“And remember, what you do to her…. I do to you.”

Catching wind of her father’s word’s, Cora whipped around as she draped a shawl over her shoulder. “Dad!” Archie had endured more than any guy should just to take her to a dance and it was time that she get him out of the house before he ran away.

“I… uh… I understand sir.”

“We’re leaving now.” Tugging on Archie’s suite coat, Cora pushed him through the front door before turning to give her father a quick hug and scurrying back to her date and nudging him down the front steps.

“I have friends in high places!”

“Bye Dad!” Closing the door quickly, Cora released a held breath before joining Archie on the walkway. “So sorry about that.”

Finally, able to relax with the Major on the other side of the door, Archie slipped his hand into Cora’s and lead her towards the truck he’d borrowed from his Dad. “It’s ok.” He’d survived his first meeting with the major and he had the girl he’d dreamed about on his arm. The night was only going to get better from here.

As the door slammed behind Cora, Bob popped his head up over the top of the couch to look at the lone family member left in the house. Will just shook his head when the hairy mutt thumped his tail against the sofa as he offered the dog a pat on the way to the kitchen, “Bob, I need a beer….”

Will had survived multiple tours to war zones and after all that, he was pretty sure he was more afraid of letting his little girls loose at a school dance than he was of any insurgents he’d ever met.

The parking lot was full by the time Izzy pulled in, students and alumni alike all making their way towards the main school doors. Suddenly uncomfortable in her dress and more than a little nervous, she waited until the last group of students made their way into the building before climbing out of the jeep, the only person left being a tall, dark and handsome Serpent waiting at the foot of the stairs.

Izzy didn’t know what to expect when it came to Sweet Pea and formal wear, but she hadn’t expected her mouth to start watering at the site of him in it. He still wore his Serpent jacket, but he’d traded out his normal worn denim and flannel for a pair of fitted black pants and black dress shirt; his hair was still damp from a shower and his always present motorcycle boots looked to have a fresh coat of polish on them. From the get go, Izzy had known Sweet Pea was the type of guy that would make a girl want to flirt with danger, but cleaned up like this, dressed in all black, the pull was even stronger and it made her realize she was damn glad she decided to flirt with trouble.

“Waiting for me at the door. How chivalrous.” The faint spice of his cologne surrounded her as she stopped just in front of him, green eyes roving slowly over him to take in every detail. She didn’t know if she would ever see him dressed up like this again and she didn’t want to forget a thing.

“Couldn’t let you walk in unescorted.” Watching Izzy pick her way carefully through the parking lot had almost been Sweet Pea’s undoing, the dress she sported hugging her in all the right places, her heels making her legs look a mile high. He never gave much consideration to how athletic a hockey player needed to be, but now he was appreciating the sport more than ever.

Unable to keep his hands off her a moment longer, Sweet Pea pulled her flush against him as he captured her lips in his, her startled gasp lost between him as she willingly relented to his conquest. She smelled of vanilla and he let himself get lost in all of her for a moment; the feel of the lace beneath his hands, the way her fingers toyed with the hair that curled at his collar, the way she fit perfectly to him, it took the flash of car lights to remind him where they were and reluctantly set her aside. “You clean up pretty nice, Decker.”

Not willing to release her hold just yet, Izzy held firm to the collar of the Serpent jacket has she caught her breath. There had been something other than lust in that kiss, something that had thrown her off balance, something that had replaced the butterflies in her stomach with warmth and while she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it, she knew she liked the feeling. “Not too bad yourself, Snake Boy.”

“We gonna do this?” Finger toying with her loose strands, Sweet Pea was suddenly regretting having to go into the gym and be around other people. He just wanted to be with her, no other people or bad music to interrupt their time.

A wry smile crossed Izzy’s painted lips as she finally stepped back, thumb grazing over Sweet Pea’s as she wiped away the remanence of their evening interlude. “Do we have a choice?”

“Could always just say we were here and… find somewhere else to hang.”

“I promised Tara I’d be here.” She couldn’t help the tinge of regret that coated her words; but she’d told Tara she would be here, and it was bad enough that she had lied to her dad about not having a date, so lying about being at the dance just seemed like too much for one evening.

Resigned to the fact that the dance portion of their evening was happening, Sweet Pea slipped a hand into hers and tugged her up the stairs and through the main door, making sure she was close at his side as they walked together through a humming hallway and by watchful eyes. “Then I guess we’re doing this.”

“Everyone is staring at us…” The nerves that had settled earlier were back in full force once Izzy realized they were the center of more than one person’s attention, whispers and pointed fingers sent in their direction as the music from a DJ carried over the hum of chatter in the gym. If it had been a normal day, if she’d been in her normal attire, she wouldn’t have cared who was watching her, but right now she was out of her element and the armor she usually toted around wasn’t here to protect her.

Sweet Pea could feel Izzy tense beside him as they made their way deeper into the crowd, his hand floating to her hip to turn her into him as the music shifted from rock to a slow ballad. “Might as well give them something to stare at then.”

It took her a moment, but Izzy eventually relaxed against Sweet Pea as more couples began to take the floor and they were no longer the center of people’s attention. She let her head rest against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, doing her best to block out everyone but him. The song was some ridiculously cheesy number, one that was supposed to tug at the heart strings but just made people roll their eyes instead, yet despite that, she let herself get lost in it all the same. It was nice to be held close and move to the music together, Sweet Pea’s thumb moving slowly across the small of her back lulling her in to easy contentment.

Sweet Pea kissed the top of Izzy’s head, lips lingering before movement at the guy door caught his eyes, a grin spreading across his features when he realized who had just arrived. “Look who just walked in.”

Taking a moment for his words to register, Izzy followed Sweet Pea’s subtle nod towards the front of the gym where a girl in dark green cocktail dress stood with her date. Tara looked stunning, hair piled high and face flush with excitement, she let herself be led out onto the dance floor. “With Fangs nonetheless….”

Tara and Izzy locked eyes for a moment, the happiness for each other wordless said through a look. They’d been in the trenches together since the beginning, both relying on the other for support, and it was only fitting that they got to experience this little glimmer of high school euphoria together.

“Are we allowed to take credit for that?” Lips hovering at the shell of her ear, Sweet Pea placed a kiss there as the two of them continued to dance, their eyes glued to their friends.

Not that long ago, Tara had teased Izzy about all the time she was forced to spend with Fangs because of her and Sweet Pea’s relationship, or sometimes lack thereof, and right about now it would seem that she should actually be thanking her. “Without us they never would have had to spend so much time together.”

“Is that a yes?”

Chuckling, Izzy watched as Fangs twirled Tara around the dance floor as she laughed under his attentions. Whether it was just friendship or something more, Izzy was ecstatic for her friend’s happiness. “That’s a hell yes.”

As the music came to an end and their bodies stopped movie, Sweet Pea took her chin in his grasp and brought her gaze up to meet his. He stared at her for a moment, dark eyes taking in the glow the lit up her skin and the way her green eyes shone with elation. “You truly are beautiful, Isabelle.”

His words were barely above a whisper, meant for her ears only and it was as if she could feel her heart swell as he said them. “Thank you.” Without fear of who was watching or anxiety of what would be said, Izzy brought her lips to his in a tender exchange, all the feelings and emotions she couldn’t put words too shown the only way she knew how.

Chuck glared across the gym at the dancing couples, his dark gaze lingering on Cora Decker and Archie Andrews before shooting to Sweet Pea and Isabelle, rage bubbling through his veins as the two of them danced along to the DJ. He paid that piece of trailer trash good money to get Isabelle to the dance because he was supposed to have Cora on his arm. Yet here he was, short a couple hundred dollars with no Decker to speak of and forced to watch his would be date cuddled up with one of his lesser team mates while Sweet Pea got all of it, and more, if the way Isabelle was acting was any indication.

This was an inexcusable. Being dismissed by Isabelle back in Sophomore year was bad enough, but to be forced to take it from Cora was well wasn’t something he was willing to let sit. The only was Cora would turn him down was because Isabelle got to her, convinced her that she shouldn’t be with him and he’d damned if he was willing to sit by and let that shrew walk out of here without knowing everything.

Reggie’s focused jumped from Chuck to Isabelle and back again, the sneer on his friend’s face an indication that things in the gym were about to pick up. “What are you gonna do, man?”

“Get my money back.” Lifting off the back wall and with his target in sight, Chuck began to push his way through the groups of chattering alumni and dancing couples.


	18. Chapter 18

Cora could remember few instances where Izzy had been genuinely happy, her usual pessimistic outlook finding some way to ruin an event, but as Cora watched her older sister be twirled around the school gym by the tall, dark haired Serpent, all she could see was happiness and joy in Izzy’s features. Hockey, burgers from Pop’s and Bob… those were things that Cora knew always made her sister happy and if someone would have suggested to her that a boy would be added to that list, Cora would have eaten her left foot.

Sweet Pea’s smile was as broad as Izzy’s as he pulled her close at the end of another song, something he said to her making Izzy laugh as she let herself be pulled to the side. While Cora rarely associated with the Serpents, it was common knowledge that the guy in question was famous for a brooding look and skill with his fists; but to look at him tonight, cleaned up with a girl in his arms and a smile on his face, a person would never suspect he was anything of the sort.

Not wanting to go back to join the group just yet, Cora continued to watch the couple from her spot beside the girl’s locker room where she had excused herself a moment before. The longer she observed, the more she began to realize that it wasn’t just any boy that would make her sister smile like that. It was that boy. The boy that was as rough and bitter and outwardly hostile as the girl beside him. While there weren’t any obvious changes to Izzy’s demeanor that most would see, something had shifted for the better in her sister and Cora figured Sweet Pea was at the root of it.

“Showing up with Archie… bold move.” Sliding up between Cora and the refreshment table, Veronica scanned the offerings before deciding better of them and settling beside her blonde friend. When Chuck had called her up in need of a date for the dance, Veronica had just assumed that Cora hadn’t been able to get out from under her father’s thumb and thought nothing of it. So, to see that Cora had made it to the dance, and with Archie Andrews no less, Veronica couldn’t help but dig a little deeper into the story. 

“What?” Still lost in her musings about her sister, Cora only caught half of what Veronica was saying, but the blonde had a suspicion that she didn’t want to know.

“After all the foot work you put into making Chuck interested in you and then to just throw it away on the redheaded boy wonder.” Veronica casually inspected her nails as she kept her tone light, dark eyes trailing from her impeccable cuticles to where Archie was talking with Kevin and Betty. “It’s either genius or social suicide.”

Cora did her best to keep her features neutral, her own eyes still focused on her sister as she talked to Tara, but Veronica’s words sent Cora’s hackles rising. Her friends didn’t have to agree with the decision that she’d made, but that didn’t give them the right to drag her or her date through the mud to make their feelings known. “I didn’t throw anything away.”

“Andrews sure as hell isn’t an upgrade.”

Having endured Veronica’s belittling long enough, Cora turned her full attention on to the dark-haired girl beside her, the look in Cora’s blue eyes eerily reminiscent of one another Decker sibling was known to use. “If you’re so interested in Chuck, why don’t you go out with him.” Things between her and her two friends had been a little chilly in the last couple weeks and a little tough love might not be out of line for their friend group, but the distain that hung on Veronica’s words was more than Cora was willing to tolerate.

“Who do you think he came to the dance with?”

Silence hung between the two of them before Cora got over the surprise. The lack of concern that Veronica had about coming with Chuck after being party to Cora and Chuck’s flirting solidified the concerns Cora had always had about the dark-haired beauty, but up until now, Veronica had never given her a strong enough reason to put a lot of weight in them. “I wish you both the best of high school relationship bliss…” If that was the type of person Chuck was, she was better off without him and any sympathy that Cora was feeling about not spending time with Veronica and Cheryl was quickly vanishing.

“You know he only wanted to come with you for one reason, right?” Since she had first moved to this rat hole town, Veronica had always felt like she was playing second chair to Cora’s bouncing blonde curls and bubbly personality, but if she had her way, things were going to start changing. Cora had played the first card by dumping Chuck and hitching her wagon to Archie and now it was Veronica’s turn. “There was a bet going that he’d get you in bed tonight.” 

“You’re lying.” Color flooded her cheeks and her heart beat hard in her chest as Cora tried to digest the sudden declaration. Cora had assumed Chuck was a lot of things, and never for a moment had she been delusional enough to think he was a gentleman, but she had at least thought he was a good enough person to at least respect her.

Veronica got great satisfaction in watching Cora’s features distort from shock, to hurt, to rage. Coming to the dance tonight with Chuck had been a risk but knocking Cora down a few pegs and the added benefit of seeing the blonde’s reaction first hand was worth it. “Why don’t you ask him yourself.”

Turning abruptly, Cora watched wide eyed as Chuck quickly closed in on her group of friends and unsuspecting sister, her stomach feeling like it was dropping ten floors. The fun, the smiles, the dancing and enjoyment everyone around her was having was about to end in a fiery explosion. 

Archie still couldn’t believe that everything had fallen into place; Kevin’s plan had actually paid off, Sweet Pea had successfully talked Cora’s sister into attending the dance and he, by some miracle, had found a way to be charming enough to pull Cora’s attention from Chuck and secure a date with her for this evening. And if luck was on his side, more down the road.

A smile easily crept across his lips when he caught sight of Cora talking with Veronica across gym from him, her blue dress making her stand out amongst the blacks and deep purples most had donned for the evening. At the start of all this Cora was just a girl he liked, not because he knew anything about her, but because she was beautiful and every other guy in school wanted her and he figured he should as well. The more time he had spent with her the more he realized she had so much more to offer than what the surface showed.

To most people, Cora may come off as shallow, a little ditzy and two dimensional, but Archie had learned she had a fantastic sense of humor, was smarter than she let on and despite her outward actions, genuinely cared about others and had learned the hard way about treating people fairly. She had worked hard to right the wrong she had done to him and made sure she was not standing on the right side of him and his friends; she was more than people believed her to be and he was looking forward to learning more.

“How does it feel, Andrews.”

Reluctantly, Archie pulled his gaze from his date to the towering, and surprisingly cleaned up, Serpent that had pulled up beside him. Even though he was supposed to be there, it still seemed weird to Archie to see Sweet Pea at a school sponsored event and it took a moment for the surprise to fade.  “Pretty great.”

“You must have survived the Major.” Sweet Pea had to give credit where credit was due, taking any parent head on to take their daughter to a dance took a strong stomach, but to willingly go face to face with the major was on a whole different level and Archie had gained a new level of respect from Sweet Pea for doing it.

Shaking his head, Archie let out an exaggerated huff. He hadn’t known what to expect from the major, but the military had taught him the art of intimidation and Archie had been relived when Cora had tugged him out of the house. The redhead could only hope that the more time he spent around the major, the easier it would get. “Barely.”

“She worth the headache and heartburn?”

“Yeah, I think she is.” Archie’s dark eyes once again trailed to the girl in question and nodded as he continued to watch her talk with Veronica before coming back to Sweet Pea. “Thank you… for getting Isabelle here. None of this would have worked without your help.”

Sweet Pea shrugged off Archie’s thanks like it was nothing, but he couldn’t stop his gaze from searching for Izzy. She was chattering with Tara and Fangs, but as soon as his eyes landed on her she turned and offered a smile and he could feel his heart skip a beat. “Can’t say it’s a hardship.”

“Safe to say it worked out for you too?” Archie didn’t miss the way Sweet Pea and Isabelle looked at each other, and while Sweet Pea would probably never admit anything, it wasn’t hard to see that something had sparked between the pair since Sweet Pea had agreed to Chuck’s terms.

Chuckling, Sweet Pea just shook his head and offered the younger boy a coy smile. “Let’s just say I’m not complaining.”

“Andrews!”

At the sudden exclamation, both boys turned their heads to see Chuck coming at them full steam, the look on his face making Archie’s brows furrow in concern and his stomach jumping into his throat. “Chuck?”

Before anyone knew what was going on, Chuck swung his arm and hit Archie with a well-aimed right hook that sent the redhead tumbling to the ground. “That’s for moving in on my girl. Teammates don’t do that shit.”

“Come on Chuck, back off.” Reaching down to help Archie off the around, Sweet Pea’s movements halted and his eyes darkened as Chuck grabbed a hold of his jacket and spun him around.

“And you.” Disgusted at being taken for a fool and temper flaring, Chuck shoved at Sweet Pea and was able to send the taller boy stagger back a few feet before he caught himself. “What the hell are you doing, trailer trash.” Chuck didn’t back down as Sweet Pea reclaimed his spot beside a still grounded Archie, temper equal to what Chuck was feeling radiating back at him. “I didn’t pay you just to take the school shrew to this thing out of the goodness of my heart.”

“Sweet Pea, what is he talking about?”

Everything in Sweet Pea’s body tensed as Izzy approached from behind, her confusion about Chuck’s words almost palpable. His heart beat heavy against his ribcage and panic started to settle in the pit of his stomach as she came to stand beside him, a look of suspicion dancing in her green eyes as they jumped between him and Chuck.

Sweet Pea’s lack of response to Izzy and the brunette’s obvious confusion brought a sly grin to Chuck’s features, one almost reminiscent of a movie villains. “I paid him.” As if daring Sweet Pea to say otherwise Chuck waited a moment before turned his full attention on Izzy, he wanted to make sure she knew exactly what her knight in shining armor had been up to. “To get you to Cheryl’s party. And to get you to this dance. All so I could get your sister.”

“What?” Izzy heard what Chuck was saying but she couldn’t believe it. Chuck couldn’t be trusted to tell the truth about jack and couldn’t believe that Sweet Pea would do that to her. He wasn’t like the rest of the Neanderthals in this school, he had a code, honor… this went against everything she’d learned about him.

“You can thank Archie’s buddy Kevin for suggesting that I get Sweet Pea involved in the first place. And Cora… she knew something had to be done so she could get to the dance.” Chuck took a sick enjoyment at seeing the color drain from Izzy’s face and her eyes dart to Sweet Pea as if asking him to deny it. “So, really, it looks like everyone knew except you.”

All Izzy could do was stare at Sweet Pea as she tried to process everything that had just been thrown at her. She was dumfounded by the accusations, but as puzzle pieces started to match up, a sense of dread pooled in her stomach. “Is this true?”

“Let me…”

Before Sweet Pea could get a word in, a bitter laughter came from Chuck. “What, you actually thought someone would willingly go out with you?” Pulling Izzy’s attention from Sweet Pea to him, Chuck gave her frame a critical look before meeting her bewildered expression. “Come on Isabelle, be realistic.”

Everything that had taken place over the last few months finally began to make sense to Izzy. Sweet Pea’s sudden interest in her after years of morning arguments and snide comments, the party, his constant pushing about the dance, the time he spent at the rink and brining her Pop’s. It was all to butter her up so he could fulfill his end of the agreement. They set up this entire thing and she was left standing there looking like a fool. Embarrassed and on the verge of tears, Izzy shoved through the growing crowd of spectators and ran for the exit with Chuck’s words echoing through her head.

“Izzy wait!” Sweet Pea’s call seemed to get swallowed up by the people around them, Izzy not even registering his plea as she disappeared from sight.

“Go after her.”

Sweet Pea was surprised to see Cora Decker looking up at him from beside Archie, her blue eyes clouded with a mix of guilt and temper. Recognizing the same fire in her that she saw in Izzy, Sweet Pea gave Chuck one final scathing look before following the same path that Izzy had made through the crowd, intent on catching her before she reached the parking lot.

Waiting till Sweet Pea slipped through the gym doors, Cora helped Archie to his feet and took a good study of his quickly forming black eye before focusing her full rage on Chuck. In the course of a few minutes Chuck had disrespected her, punched her date and crushed her sister in a way that Cora knew would be long lasting; she was pissed and hurt and ready to take it out on someone. “Finally getting to see the real side of you, Chuck.”

Lip curled in disgust, Chuck sneered down at the youngest Decker as she squared off in front of him. She wasn’t a fighter, not like her sister anyway; Cora played the emotional game, insults aimed to belittle a person, and Chuck was prepared to go to war with her too. “Getting you in bed isn’t worth all this shit.”

Cora took great joy in watching Chuck fall after her well placed kick to the groin, the groaning and moaning that escaped him as he writhed on the gym floor sending a round of hushed chuckles from the spectators as they began to disperse and return to their earlier actives as the drama subsided. “Good luck getting anyone in bed tonight.”  Not sparing him another look, Cora slipped her hand into Archie’s and pulled him in the direction of the boy’s locker room. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Letting himself be tugged along, Archie watched as the senior football star continued to rock on the floor as the rest of the school carelessly danced around him. He had never been the type of guy that believed in karma, but there was no doubt in Archie’s mind that Chuck got exactly what was coming to him. “You might be my new hero.”

Flattered, Cora giggled and gave Archie’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Took a page out of Izzy’s book with that one.”

For a girl who didn’t wear heels often, Sweet Pea had a hell of a time catching up to Izzy. By the time he’d made it through the throngs of people gathered about to watch the argument and out of the gym she was already pushing her way through the main doors towards the parking lot. “Izzy wait!” Ignoring the collection of gawkers that were lining the halls, Sweet Pea was able to grab a hold of his fleeing date before she descended the stairs. “Hey. Stop running. Let me explain.”

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, Izzy turned on him like a cornered wolf. In a matter of minutes everything had come crashing down around her and Sweet Pea was at the center of all of it.  “What the fuck is there to explain, Sweet Pea?”

“It isn’t what it sounded like.” Doing his best to keep his voice level and out of ear shot of any curious listeners, Sweet Pea maneuvered them to the side of the landing effectively backing Izzy up against the railing to prevent an escape. He needed a chance to explain everything and he couldn’t do that if she kept running off.

With adrenaline and shock still coursing through her system, Izzy tried her best to keep her hands and voice from shaking. Thoughts and emotions were running rampant in her head, but anger stuck out the strongest and she focused all of that back at Sweet Pea. “So, you didn’t take money from Chuck in agreement to take me out?”

“That’s not… its more complicated than that.” Sweet Pea could tell by the tone of her voice and the set of her chin that she was not open to what he had to say, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Even if she didn’t hear him out completely, hopefully she would sit still long enough to hear some of it. At least enough that she wouldn’t run off without something to think about.

“It’s a simple question, Sweet Pea. Did you take money from Chuck?” In her heart of hearts Izzy knew the answer, but she needed him to say it. She needed him to admit to what he’d done, to her face, to give her the strength she needed to walk away.

“Yes.” 

Without giving him a chance to explain further, Izzy gracelessly shoved past him and hurried down the steps in an attempt to get away from any excuse he could try and make up to justify his actions. She could feel the little control she had over her emotions slipping as a pain echoed deep in her chest, a pain unlike anything she had felt before, and some how she knew it was a pain she wasn’t going to be able to chase away.

“Wait, Izzy. Please.”

“How could you.” Abruptly changing directions, Izzy advanced on Sweet Pea with a few well aimed shoves at his chest. If it had been any other person and any other day, she would have punched them and just walked away from it all, but this was too personal for that. “Of all the people in this god forsaken school to make a deal with, it had to be that shithead.”

Grasping at both her wrists to still her, Sweet Pea pulled her close enough to force her gaze upward. His only hope was that if she was forced to look at him, she would finally see that he never intended to hurt her. “None of it was supposed to go this way.”

“How did you envision this going?” Izzy seethed as she focused her heated look on his much softer, almost desperate one.

“I didn’t expect to fall for you.”

“So that would have made it ok.” Sweet Pea’s words echoed through her mind as she once again pulled herself from his grasp and stepped back, her voice dropping as the implications of what he meant began to settle. “If you didn’t actually like me this entire farce of a relationship would have been ok.”

The door behind them creaked as someone let themselves onto the stairs behind them but his attention didn’t waver. Onlookers and gossipers be damned, all that mattered to him was Izzy. He needed her to understand that he never meant to hurt her. Everything had happened so fast and by the time he realized what was going on between them he didn’t know how to get out of it with Chuck. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Was any of it real?” Izzy closed her eyes as she asked a question she didn’t want to know the answer too, unable to look at him out of fear of what she’d see. She could come to terms with the fact that this was all a set up, she would get over that, but if he was to tell her what she felt for him wasn’t what he felt in return, she would surely fall to her knees right then and there.

Sweet Pea’s heart shattered as the first tear rolled down her cheek, the sight of a strong and independent woman reduced to tears because of something he did was more than he could stomach. Sweet Pea reached for her one last time in an effort to make her listen, wanting to gather her close and make her feel all that he felt for her, but his arm fell back at his side knowing his touch was not going to make any of this better for her. “Of course it was.”

“The only thing I asked of you when I agreed to tonight was to not make me regret coming.” Too angry and confused to care about keeping her emotions in check any longer, Izzy let the tears fall as they wanted. Tonight was supposed to be a night of fun and dancing, but instead it had quickly taken a turn towards heartbreak. She had trusted him, not only with keeping his promise for tonight, but also with her heart and he’d done a spectacular job of breaking both.

“Izzy…”

“Thank you.” Cutting him off before he could get in another word, Izzy’s breath hitched as she focused her turbulent green eyes on him, the anger she felt taking a back seat to hurt. She knew the make-up she’d carefully applied earlier in the evening was now running down in cheeks and she couldn’t be bothered to wipe it away. “For showing me that my dad was right.” For the first time since she could remember she had followed her heart instead of her head and at the end of the day, it had blown up in her face. The best she could do was retreat and learn from her mistakes.

The look on Izzy’s face kept Sweet Pea from chasing after her again. He knew how to deal with her temper and her sarcasm, but her tears were foreign to him and they fell because of what he had done. There was no one else to blame in all of this but himself; sure, Archie had helped him, in his way, and Chuck had provided the funding, but at the end of the day Sweet Pea had agreed to it all knowing full well that there was a strong probability that Izzy would get hurt at the end of it.

The sound of hurried heels on cement and a warm touch on his arm pulled Sweet Pea’s graze from Izzy’s retreating form down to the hazel eyes of her best friend. Withdrawing her hand a moment later, Tara gave Sweet Pea a sympathetic yet disapproving look before disappearing between the vehicles to try and piece Izzy back together. Tara could offer Izzy more than he could and it gave him some comfort knowing at least she wasn’t going to be left on her own.

“It’ll be alright, man.”

Sweet Pea just shook his head and continued to stare into the parking lot as the hum of an older engine echoed and the lights of Izzy’s jeep illuminated the cars around her. “I don’t think it will be, Fangs. I don’t think it will be.”

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Izzy had tried to make herself sleep longer, slip back into oblivion where she could forget the last twenty-four hours, but her internal alarm clock rose with the sun and there was no escaping years of routine. An ache had settled in her chest and her eyes were heavy from her bouts of jagged crying through the night, but as the night had faded into morning, so had the tears. She had nothing left to spill and all that was left was the hurt. It was a different hurt than what she’d felt when her mother had left, but it wasn’t a feeling Izzy hadn’t over come before and she’d muster through it just as she always did and learn from the mistakes.

Tara had dutifully taken up her best friend roll and stayed with Izzy till about midnight, but feeling guilty for ruining her friends evening, Izzy had eventually sent Tara home with the jeep and a promise to meet up over the weekend to bury it all over a few pints of Ben and Jerrys and John Hughes movies. While she appreciated the effort, there was nothing Tara could do or say that would make anything better.

From the foot of the bed Bob let out an annoyed groan when Izzy fidgeted to reach for her phone, the movement causing the dog to stir and crawl his way up beside his girl in an attempt to stall the start of the day a little while longer. The screen flickered the time and went back to black with no notifications to speak of and Izzy released a sigh of relief; she was positive that word was already being spread through all the social media avenues and she was not prepared to face it all, at least not until she got a few strong cups of coffee in her.

Humoring her four legged companion for a little while longer, Izzy collapsed back against the bed and ran her newly manicured fingers through the mutt’s fur, her heart sinking as she watched the nails shimmer beneath the unruly hair. She’d spent a lot of time getting ready for last night and in the end, it had been for nothing. Izzy wanted to be angry, angry at Sweet Pea for setting her up like this, angry at herself for falling for the charade, but every time she thought she could muster something, the feelings fell flat and she was left with nothing more than an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The truth of the matter was what she felt for Sweet Pea wouldn’t be dulled if she tried to cover it up with anger and hostility, so it seemed like a wasted effort. She was hurt and heartbroken, sure, and his decisions were shit and he needed to be held accountable for them, but Izzy cared about him too much to be able to harbor any long-term resentment or hate towards him. Instead of holding on and searching for an emotion that wouldn’t come, she knew her best course of action was just to accept it and move on.  

The chatter of the morning news and the scent of coffee carried from the level below, a sure sign her father had started his morning. It wouldn’t be long before he’d lace up his shoes and head for a morning run, leaving the kitchen blissfully quiet and giving Izzy a chance to gather herself before starting the day. She could have her coffee and donut in peace, go for a run to try and get out of the funk last night had left her in and call up Tara to get the car and head to the rink for some impromptu ice time; what coffee and a run couldn’t fix, ice would and with the start of the play-offs a few days away, the extra practice wouldn’t hurt her.

“Think we should make our way down for some coffee and powdered donuts?” At the utterance of the word donut, Bob shot like a bullet towards the bedroom door and whined in impatience until Izzy let him out, his nails hurriedly clicking down the hall and down the stairs in search of the promised snack. Chuckling, Izzy threw her hair into a messy bun and slipped into a clean pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt before following in Bob’s wake in search of caffeine and sugar, her heart still bruised but the weight on it just a little bit lighter with the start of a new day.

Hesitantly making her way into the kitchen as she tried to read her sister’s mood and helping herself to a cup after deciding it was safe, Cora leaned against the kitchen sink as she watched Izzy dunk a piece of powdered donut into her coffee; considering the events of last night, she thought her sister looked pretty good. Her eyes were a little puffy and there were still remnants of running mascara that she’d missed, but Izzy was up and acting like it was a normal Saturday and that was more than Cora would have been able to do. “I thought for sure you’d have a late start this morning.”

“Coffee was calling.” Cora’s appearance this early, dressed and ready for the day, was as starting to Izzy as her presence in the kitchen was to her sister. She’d heard Cora come in a little after twelve-thirty and would have wagered no one would see hide nor hair of the younger girl till after the lunch hour.

“And Hostess donuts, apparently.”

Taking a bite and tossing a piece to the drooling dog at her feet, Izzy smiled down at the collection of powdered sugar stuck to his nose. “We’ll work it off, won’t we Bob.” Were the donuts probably the worst thing she could eat for breakfast? Yeah, but it had been a part of her morning routine so long that there was no giving them up.

“Archie and I are headed to Fox Forest for a hike. You want to come?” Tara wasn’t sure all of what Izzy had planned for the day, but the idea of her sitting around the house with only her thoughts and her father to entertain her didn’t seem right; Cora felt like she and Archie were partially responsible for Izzy’s misfortune and the least they could do was extend an invitation so she wouldn’t be left on her own today.

Finally giving Cora her complete attention, Izzy eyed her younger sister over the rim of the mug as she sipped on the heavenly liquid; the offer was genuine, and Izzy appreciated Cora’s concern, but it wasn’t necessary and the last thing Cora or Archie wanted was an older sister hanging around. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want your sister tagging along as the third wheel.”

“I didn’t know.” The words tumbled out of her before she was able to second guess her decision; topping off her mug, Cora moved to stand directly across the counter from her seated sister, Izzy’s eyes clouding in confusion as their gazes met. “About Chuck’s deal with Sweet Pea, I mean. All he said is he had a way to get you to the dance.”

“I never thought you did.” The corner’s of Izzy’s mouth turned up in a half hearted smile. In the past few weeks a new leaf had been turned over between the two of them and Cora’s concern told Izzy it was something her sister intended to continue.

“I’m sorry.” Guilt had weighed heavy on Cora since she’d watched Izzy run from the gym last night, Sweet Pea hot on her heels to try and explain. None of this would have come to pass if she hadn’t been so insistent… so selfish about her own wants and needs. Not once had she thought about the fall out for Izzy.

The frown lines between Izzy’s brows deepened at Cora’s apology. There were a lot of things that had happened over the past few years that Cora should have apologized for, but what happened last night wasn’t one of them. “For what?”

“All of it. It’s my fault.” Cora dropped her focus from her sister to the counter, her fingers tracing the granite designs in front of her as she did her best to wrangle the frustration and irritation within herself. “If I hadn’t been so insistent on going and so stuck on Chuck, he never would have gone to Sweet Pea in the first place and you would have been sucked into this mess.”

“None of this is your fault, Cora.” Sympathetic to the blonde’s internal struggle, Izzy wrapped her hand around Cora’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Sweet Pea is a big boy. He knew what he was doing. What happened rest solely on his shoulders.” 

There had been a lot of players involved in all of this, but in Izzy’s mind, Sweet Pea deserved to carry most of the blame. Sure, Kevin was kind of a slime for thinking up the idea and Chuck was a dick for proposing it, but Sweet Pea agreed and knowingly tugged her along under false pretenses and then, to top it off, didn’t back out of it once he realized it was turning into more than he had bargained for.

An echoing knock pulled both girls’ attention to the back door, Archie’s bright smile looking back at them through one of the glass panes. His eye was blackened and a little swollen, but he appeared to be in good spirits.

Giving her sister’s hand one last squeeze, Izzy gestured with a nod of her head towards the door and the grinning boy behind it. “You don’t want to keep your date waiting.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Dumping the remnants of her morning brew in the sink, Cora gave Izzy a probing look before slipping on a jacket and letting Archie into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Green eyes bright with humor, but tinged with warning, the brunette turned her attention from her sister to the redhead hovering just beyond the door. “Behave yourself Andrews.”

“Scouts honor, Isabelle.” Offering a final wave, Archie slipped his date’s hand into his and tugged the curly haired blonde down the steps towards the waiting pick up, his excited chattering only cut off as Cora slammed the door behind her.

Too lost in her musings about the couple the two juniors made, Izzy barely registered her father’s presence in the kitchen until Bob jumped to his feet and greeted the new comer in hopes there was something exciting to be earned. 

“Where is your sister going?” Hair still damp from his post run shower, the major eyed the back door anxiously before settling on the stool beside Izzy and helping himself to a powdered sugar delight. For years he’d tried to kick his addiction to the processed breakfast cake, but he’d never succeeded and now he’d instilled the love for the trash breakfast food in his oldest daughter. It wasn’t his best father moment, but at least Izzy would be accustomed to low bar eating before she went to college.

“To commit all sorts on unimaginable sins.” Never one to miss an opportunity to get a rise out of her dad, Izzy watched as the muscles in his jaw jumped and the top of his head began to turn red before finally taking sympathy on the poor man. “Andrews is taking her hiking. I think she’s safe with the boy wonder for a few hours.”

Nothing in their meeting last night had struck Will as a red flag, in fact, he found himself taking a liking to the red head. Fred Andrews was a good man and Will had confidence that he’d raise his son to be nothing but, so it was hard to voice any disagreement with his youngest’s decision. “She could have picked worse I suppose.” Cora had checked in with him when she’d gotten home, but somehow Izzy had snuck in unnoticed and it wasn’t until he caught Tara heading down the stairs that he knew she was back from her evening. “How’d that dance go last night.”

“As exciting as any school sanctioned function can be.” There really wasn’t anything for Izzy to write home about in terms of the overall dance; it was like any other dance she imagined took place and with her personal drama aside, nothing super exciting happened, except for the little tidbit Tara had shared with her that is. “Oh… and Cora took a guy out for being a misogynistic pig.”

“What!”

Sipping from her mug, Izzy glared at her dad out of the corner of her eye. “Worried she’s going to turn into me?”

“No. Proud actually.” Will had never worried much about Izzy, he knew she was strong enough to stand up for herself and cussed enough to scare most people off from ever trying something, but Cora wasn’t her sister. Or he hadn’t thought she was, but maybe there was more of that fighting dog attitude in her than he gave her credit for. “I guess I’ll have to start trusting her judgment once you aren’t here to be my eyes and ears. Can’t get much spying done in Boston.”

The last part of his sentence had been muffled by his coffee mug, but Izzy could have sworn she heard the word Boston come from her father. “Say that again?”

The conversation had been tactfully avoided for weeks, but Will knew it was time that he buck up and accept the fact his oldest was not going to stick around forever. “I’ve been watching the mail. I know the acceptance letters keep coming. It’s time we sat down and look at your options.”

“All my options?” Izzy’s heart beat hard in her chest as excitement built at the idea of her college dreams coming true, especially when the outlook had seemed so bleak only a few weeks ago.

“Yeah… all your options.” Will hated the idea of watching his daughter grow up and move on, but if he was honest with himself, Izzy had benched him long ago and continued to play by the house rules simply to humor him. She was going to leave whether he gave her the approval or not, so it was in everyone’s best interest if he stood behind her. “If Boston is where you want to be, then Boston you will go.”

A high-pitched squeal that neither of them knew Izzy was capable of making escaped the brunette as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her father in a tight hug. Head buried in the crook of his neck, Izzy held on tight for a moment longer before stepping back with the brightest smile she could muster. “Thanks, Dad.”

Will was speechless for a moment, the happiness in his daughter’s face hitting his heart like an arrow. The girl looking back at him wasn’t the little pee wee hockey punk that he remembered, but a woman on the precipice of adulthood with a lifetime of adventure in front of her. Too choked up to get much out, Will patted his daughters cheek and turned back towards his coffee mug in search of the morning paper she’d left by the donuts for him, a little uncomfortable as he tried to lock down his emotions. “Make sure you get some ice time in today.”

Smile still bright as the sun and humored at her father’s attempt to keep his cool, Izzy kissed his cheek before heading for the front of the house, “Morning run first.”

“Holy crap, you’re actually on time today.” Leaning up against a well-aged Toyota, Tara waited patiently as Izzy rummaged through her back seat in search of her bag buried somewhere beneath the pile of pee wee hockey equipment. 

“Amazing how that happens when I don’t have a chronically late sister to wait on.” Cora had waved off Izzy when she’d told her to get a move on this morning, claiming Archie was on his way to pick her up, and Izzy hadn’t waited around to see if that was the truth or not. For the first time in three years, Cora’s slow moving morning routine was someone else’s problem and Izzy wasn’t about to argue with that.

“You opening up your own pro shop or something?” Getting a better look in the back seat, Tara could make out not only the Pee Wee equipment, but also Izzy’s spare hockey bag and a few loose sticks.

“What?” Coming up for air with her bag in hand, Izzy’s brows furrowed in confusion until she followed Tara’s line of sight, realization dawning on her as she shoved the contents away from the back hatch. “Oh, no. Pee Wees traveled this weekend and I havent unloaded the gear.”

“And what’s with the spare sticks?”

Shrugging off Tara’s curiosity, Izzy gave the bags one last shove before slamming the hatch. “I broke one on Sunday, so I started packing extra just in case.” Even after the practice she and Tara had on Saturday, Izzy still found herself in a funk on Sunday and had put some more time in on the ice. When she was running some shooting drills, she may have accidentally taken some of her frustrations out on her practice stick.

“Wonder what the reason behind that is…” Tara couldn’t help the pointed delivery of her words. After Izzy’s initial breakdown on Friday night, the blonde hadn’t seen much reaction out of Izzy when she’d brought up Sweet Pea and it was troubling to her. Tara had tried, multiple times, to talk to Izzy about him when they’d done drills on Saturday and even over pizza and Netflix on Saturday night, but Izzy had shrugged off her concern and told her not to worry. Which was exactly what Tara found herself doing. 

Refusing to humor Tara with a response, Izzy locked up the jeep and fell in step with her counterpart intent on getting to her locker and to first period before the gossip circles started humming and people’s curious glances started wandering. Izzy wasn’t naive enough to believe that people didn’t get wind of what happened, Riverdale was a small town and she was sure texts and snapchats had started flying before she’d even been out of the gym, but she was hopeful that people would have respect enough to keep their heads down and whispers quiet.

All hopes were dashed as soon as the pair crossed the threshold into the main corridor and began to make their way through the hovering student body in route to the senior hall. Eyes darted and people gestured, their movements at their lockers halting as Izzy continued deeper into the school. She could feel the heat rising in her face and her feel her heart beat hard against her ribs when Tara slipped an arm through hers and held tight as mummers of “ _ did you hear _ ” and “ _ you won’t believe _ ” echoed above the normal chaos. 

By the time Izzy got to her locker any remnants of the good mood she’d been in when she left the hockey rink this morning was long gone; being the topic of gossip had never affected Izzy much, figuring half the crap that went around about her was made up anyways, but this time it was different. This time they weren’t just talking about who she supposedly beat up or what shit talk she’d aimed at some football jock, they were talking about a relationship and the fool she’d been taken for, and that was too personal a topic for her to just brush off. 

Wrenching open her locker with more force than necessary, Izzy shoved the contents of her bag inside without much care or organization. If the eyes of the bystanders weren’t bad enough, the pitiful look Tara was watching her with frayed the last nerve the Izzy had. Teeth clenched and movements jerky, Izzy glared around her locker door as Tara’s reclined against the neighboring locker, her hazel eyes watching with worry. “Would you stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” False innocence coated Tara’s words as she quickly diverted her attention from the brunette beside her to a group a whispering teens that, once they met the fire in her hazel eyes, scurried off to finish their gossiping out of ear shot.

“Like you feel sorry for me.”

“But I do feel sorry for you.” Tara would feel bad for anyone that found themselves in Izzy’s position, no person deserved to be on the receiving end of a scam like this, but because it was so close to home, Tara found herself even more empathetic and unable to brush it off like her friend was trying to.

“Well, don’t.” Dislike, annoyance, hate… those were all emotions that Izzy accepted people harbored for her, but pity, especially coming from her best friend, wasn’t one she wasn’t going to allow.

“Fangs said…”

Izzy stopped Tara from getting any farther with a raise of her hand, attention pulled from the pile of books in her locker and fully on her best friend. “I don’t care what Fangs said.” She might not be able to stop the gossip circles from dragging this out, but she could stop those closest to her. “It happened, I had my mope, and now I’ve moved on. Everyone else should do the same.”

A tickling on the back of her neck that couldn’t be ignored sent Izzy’s eyes scanning the hall in search of the cause. It didn’t take long for anxiety to ball up in her stomach and her pulse to race as she met the dark gaze of the Serpent responsible for everything.

Sweet Pea was leaned up against a locker on the opposite side of the hall, a fellow gang member chattering on about something to him and Fangs, but Fangs seemed to be the only one listening since Sweet Pea’s attention was fully on Izzy. The look he sent her was solemn, his lips set in a grim line and shoulders slightly hunched with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket. Dark eyes clouded with an emotion Izzy couldn’t place, the palms of her hand began to sweat and yet, she couldn’t make herself look away from the brooding boy; she knew her face was anything but impassive to seeing him, the emotions that flared up in her showing on her face like the words on a page, and it wasn’t until Tara gave an exaggerated cough that Izzy was able to break the hold Sweet Pea had on her.

“Yeah… really looks like you’ve moved on.”

“It’s done and over with. We each played our hand and he won.” Knowing her words held little back bone, Izzy gave Tara a passing tight-lipped smile as she re-evaluated the contents of her locker. “That’s the end of the game.”

Frustrated with Izzy’s attempt at avoidance, Tara instead turned her attention on Sweet Pea. The tall Serpent still had his attention focused on the hockey captain, the storm of emotion in his eyes easily to see from where Tara stood. As if feeling her attention, Sweet Pea’s focused jumped to Tara and the unguarded look he hit her with gave Tara a glimmer of hope. “I’d hedge my bet that we’re looking at some overtime play…”

A vibration worked its way along the wall of lockers when Izzy slammed hers shut, Tara’s attention abruptly pulled back from the boys across the hall; as Izzy had pulled out of the driveway this morning, she had been confident that she would be able to not let the rehashing of this event get to her but now she wasn’t so sure. It felt as if someone had ripped off the band-aid she had so carefully placed and the hurt and heartbreak she had covered up was bubbling up to the surface quicker than she could staunch the flow.

Unwilling to meet Tara’s gaze and the pitying look Izzy knew she was hitting her with, Izzy shifted her books and binder in her arm and seamlessly disappeared into the crowd of students, not even a good-bye uttered to her co-captain. She needed some privacy to get a handle on herself before the bell rang and she knew Coach Morgan’s office would be unlocked and empty and the perfect place away from everyone.

Fangs waited till Izzy disappeared before leaving his group and pulling up beside Tara, his fingers deftly working the dial on his locker. He had relied on her to get information to Sweet Pea about Izzy, but the hazel eyed goalie hadn’t been able to tell him much more than she would need space. Fangs hadn’t been able to make out what they were talking about, but the look on Izzy’s face didn’t have him hopeful for his friend’s redemption. “So what’s the landscape look like?”

Helpless to make Izzy’s situation better, Tara watched her best friend disappear around a corner and out of sight, unsure of what to do next. She knew Fangs was digging for information for Sweet Pea and wanted to make things right just as much as she did, but at this point Tara was confident the only thing that would make things better was time. Pulling her attention from the bustling hall to the concerned Serpent, Tara could only shrug. “She’s a smoking volcano, but if she erupts or goes dormant is anyone’s guess.”

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Sweet Pea pushed the slop they called hot lunch around his plate, lip curling up in disgust as the gravy like substance that was on the potatoes began to run with the rest of the meal. Sequestered back to the collection of Serpent claimed tables, he and Fangs had reclaimed their regular spots beside Toni, though neither seemed thrilled to be back.

Despite his best efforts, Sweet Pea couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering towards the collection of hockey players gathered in the center of the lunchroom, his dark eyes easily able to spot Izzy amongst the rest of her peers. A round of laughter echoed from the girls and though Izzy joined in with a smile of her own, Sweet Pea didn’t miss the fact that it didn’t quite meet her eyes.

The moment they’d shared in the hallway first thing this morning had been the only interaction he’d had with the hockey captain since the dance and it had taken all his self-control to not drag Izzy off and clear the air between them. The cold demeanor and lack of reaction from Izzy was leaving him more unsettled than anything. Sweet Pea was used to a quick reaction and a fiery tongue, even expected it first thing this morning, but nothing had been aimed his way; where he had expected anger and heat in her eyes, all he had felt was a cold indifference and hurt.

After Izzy had stormed off the night of the dance, Sweet Pea had gone directly to the Wyrm in an attempt to drown whatever he was feeling with a few bottles of beer, but even in a hungover haze the next morning he was still left feeling just as empty as he had standing there watching mascara streaked tears run down Izzy’s cheek. Sweet Pea had done plenty of questionable things in this short life, but never had he felt ashamed of his actions until that night. He’d give anything to be able to go back and change how this rolled out, put a stop to all of it the second he knew where his feelings were lying.

“So what are you going to do?”

Pulled from his musing, Sweet Pea dragged his brooding look from Izzy’s not quite smiling features to Fangs’ curious ones, his own brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“About Izzy.” Fangs had been watching the muscles in Sweet Pea’s jaw jump in frustration as he’d been eyeing the girls’ varsity hockey table and he was pretty sure his friend wasn’t going to have much left of his molars if someone didn’t divert his attention.  

“What about Izzy?” Sweet Pea focused back on the mystery meal in front of him, fork poking at something that resembled a beef patty and only hearing half of what Fangs was asking.

“What are you going to do to fix things between the two of you.”

“There isn’t fixing anything.” The defeat in Sweet Pea’s tone was obvious. Fangs had spent the greater part of his weekend talking with Tara to try and patch the problem, but when nothing fruitful had come of the discussion, Sweet Pea had made the decision to let sleeping dogs lie and take his lumps. The parking lot scene seemed to be on a continuous loop in his brain and with every replay he was more convinced that his best course of action was to leave her alone.

Irritated with Sweet Pea’s immediate acceptance of defeat, Toni rolled her caramel colored eyes skywards. “Did you try talking to her?”

“She won’t listen.”

“Have you tried?” Toni’s voiced hardened in frustration. She had warned Sweet Pea about getting involved in this plan from the get go, but the fact that he was refusing to address his mistakes face to face with Izzy left a bad taste in Toni’s mouth and she wasn’t willing to accept that.

His own frustration with Toni’s needling coming out, Sweet Pea glared across the table, his voice taking on a tone he rarely used with his friends. “No, but from what Fangs has found out it wouldn’t do any good.”

“Says who?” Not fazed by Sweet Pea, Toni squared her shoulders and glared right back at Sweet Pea, his eyes finally relenting and going back to the meal in front of him.

“Tara” Finally piping up, Fangs tried to pull Toni’s ire for the entire situation on him for a bit. Somewhere beneath all her hostility for their friend and the situation he created, Fangs knew she was trying to be helpful, but it was getting lost in the weeds. It also wasn’t lost on Fangs that Toni had taken a liking to Izzy the night they’d all been at the Wyrm and he was betting some of her irritation was aimed at Sweet Pea for ruining a possible friendship between the two girls and not so much the ruining of his relationship.

“And she didn’t say it wouldn’t do any good, just that she didn’t know what Izzy was thinking.”

Weighing the information Fangs shared, Toni aimed another well-placed jab in Sweet Pea’s direction. “So, what? You’re just willing to let her just walk away… just like that. No explanation or fight?”

“If that’s what she wants to do, I will.” Surprised by his own words, Sweet Pea shrugged his shoulders as both of his friends continued to watch him. He didn’t want to continue to argue over what he should or shouldn’t do… he didn’t have the fight in him for it.

It was the rare showing of vulnerability from Sweet Pea that softened Toni’s tone. There were very few instances in their long friendship that Toni could remember Sweet Pea backing down from something that he wanted, no matter what the other party had said, so for him to let Izzy walk away without fighting her on it told Toni just how much the girl meant to Sweet Pea. “How do you know what she wants without asking her.”

Noting the change in Toni’s tone, Sweet Pea looked up at Toni and then past her pink locks to where Izzy sat. Gazes catching for a heartbeat, Izzy was quick to pull her focus back to her friends with a hushed whisper before gathering her things from the table and heading towards the main exit. “Izzy has made it pretty clear what she wants without saying a damn word.”

Angling on the bench in time to catch Izzy’s hurried departure, Toni did her best to lock down the grin she felt creeping in. “You’ll never know what she wants until you talk to her.” Toni didn’t know a lot about Izzy, but after catching the brief lunchroom exchange, she was willing to bet that Izzy’s lack of willingness to confront Sweet Pea said more than her friend was picking up.  “You might be surprised…”

Toni’s words echoed in his head as he focused on the door that Izzy had just escaped through, the logic behind them and glimmer of hope they left him with was beginning to override the defeat he’d started the day with.

* * *

 

Izzy laced up her skates and straightened her pads as the echo from the crowd outside carried through to the locker room; her stomach was dancing with nervous energy as the clock ticked down to the puck drop. Some of her teammates had already ventured onto the ice for warmups while others, like Tara, weren’t even suited up and instead were dancing around in their compression shorts and t-shirts to Survivor’s Eye of the Tiger in an attempt to work out their own nerves and anxieties. 

Tonight was the night they’d been working towards all season long and everyone was itching to take home another post season championship. The team had worked doggedly to maintain their top seed spot and it had paid off in the brackets. They would take the ice against Greendale tonight, and while no team should be underestimated in postseason, Izzy had a good feeling going in.

“Izzy, dance with us!” Voice calling above the blasting base as Eye of the Tiger switched over to Fight Song, Tara smiled brightly at her co-captain.

“No!” Chuckling at her friends’ antics, Izzy double checked her braid before ambling towards the door, stick and helmet in hand. “I’m hitting the rink and you guys better get a move on before Morgan comes in looking for you.”

Waving off Izzy’s advice, but watching the clock all the same, Tara danced her way towards her locker in search of her gear. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She may be more relaxed than her friend, but the blonde goalie was just as determined to win the game and she knew it wouldn’t hurt to get a little goal time in before the buzzer sounded. 

Confident Tara would round up the rest of the stragglers, Izzy continued down the hall towards the rink, her attention so absorbed in running plays over in her head that she didn’t realize there was anyone in her path until she ran smack dab into someone, large hands shooting out to steady her before she toppled over. Izzy’s heart rate picked up as her green eyes focused in on Sweet Pea’s dark ones, his familiar spicy sent invading her senses and making her mouth dry with anxiety.

Unnerved by his sudden appearance, it took Izzy a moment to gather her wits about her, “Excuse me. I’ve got to get on the ice.” Unable to look Sweet Pea straight in the eye, Izzy looked past him to the bodies on the rink just beyond the stands as she tried to maneuver around his towering frame. Hockey needed to be her only focus and Sweet Pea could easily derail her train of thought to more personal matters.

Izzy could hear the chatter of approaching team mates coming from the locker room and this was the last thing she wanted them to walk up on. They needed to trust that her head was in the game and not on trivial drama. 

Not taking no for an answer, Sweet Pea held on tight to Izzy’s forearm and moved the pair of them away from the locker room hall and out of the way of the exiting players. “This will only take a minute.”

Letting herself be led, Izzy waited for a few of her teammates to pass and waved off Tara’s attempt to interrupt the duo before she gave Sweet Pea her attention. “What is it?”

She would give him two minutes to say his peace and then move on.

Sweet Pea had sat outside quite a while, watching the throngs of people flock towards the door, while he weighed the pros and cons of talking to Izzy tonight. Toni had made a good argument over lunch and the more he turned it over in his head, the more he realized that he’d never be content until he aired it all out. Was the first playoff game of post season the most ideal time, of course not, but if Izzy was as twisted up as he was, Sweet Pea could only hope it would give her piece of mind.

"I’m sorry that you found out about the deal with Chuck the way you did.” Not one to beat around the bush, Sweet Pea did his best to keep his voice low enough that the conversation wouldn’t carry to curious onlookers, but still loud enough to be heard over the cheering crowd.

“This really isn’t a good time.” Irritated that Sweet Pea felt this was the right moment to talk about his deal with Chuck, Izzy made a move to push past him but he shifted his weight and blocked any forward movement. 

“I should have called it off as soon as I caught feelings for you.” Ensuring she wouldn’t try to avoid him again, Sweet Pea took hold of Izzy’s chin to coax her gaze his way. “But I’m not going to apologize for taking the deal.”

Unwilling to hear another word, Izzy tried and failed to pull her chin from Sweet Pea’s hold. His grip only tightened and forced her eyes upward to take in the emotion that stormed in his own. “I need to…” 

Steamrolling right over whatever Izzy was going to say, Sweet Pea continued with his train of thought before he could second guess himself. “I’m not going to apologize for taking the deal because if I hadn’t, I never would have found out what an amazing person you are.”

“Sweet Pea…” Izzy’s voice was barely audible over the growing chatter in the stands, the flimsy wall she had constructed around her heart crumbling into a heap. She had been expecting an apology of some sort, or maybe even a denial of all that took place, but this was unexpected. 

Confident she had stopped fighting him for the moment, Sweet Pea shifted his grasp to cup Izzy’s cheek, his other hand coming up to tuck a stray hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. “I know you probably hate me, you’ve got every right to.”

“I don’t hate you.” Unable to resist his touch, Izzy let herself lean into his hold, the irritation that had been ready to spring across her features melting away and leaving only the vulnerability she was feeling there for him to see. “I tried to, I really did, but I can’t.”

Sweet Pea ghosted a tattooed thumb across Izzy’s cheek, taking time to memorize the feel of her skin against his before releasing her. “There is a but in there….”

It had been a foolish dream to believe all would be forgiven in this moment, but Sweet Pea still clung to the little hope he had left. He’d promised himself that if she told him to go away tonight that he would respect her wishes, but every fiber of his being hoped she wouldn’t.

“But, just because I don’t hate you doesn’t mean everything is good between us.” The words were heavy on Izzy’s tongue as she put some space between them. If she was a different person, or she trusted her heart more, maybe she’d be able to look at Sweet Pea and accept it all without a worry, but she wasn’t a different person. Accepting things without working them over wasn’t her way.

“What can I do to make it better.” Sweet Pea caught what sounded like desperation in his own voice; he felt like they were within inches of being on the same page and he would do anything within his power to get them there. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to jump, wanted to make that leap, but something was pulling her back and Sweet Pea didn’t know how to give her that extra push.

“Nothing. I just need time.” Uncomfortable with the way Sweet Pea was watching her, Izzy rested her stick against her shoulder and began to unfasten the straps to her helmet. The two minutes she had told herself she would give him had long passed and if she gave him a moment more she’d miss warm-ups and lose the little control she had.

“How much?” 

The buzzer to signify the end of warm-ups echoed through the building and the crowd gave an excited cheer. Slipping her helmet on and righting her braid, Izzy could only offer Sweet Pea solemn look. That was one question she didn’t have an answer for. “I don’t know.”

Before Sweet Pea could ask any more of her, Izzy turned from the sobered Serpent and headed for the rink door to take her spot in the line of fellow teammates. Morgan was already going to be on her case for missing warm ups, she didn’t need to make it worse by missing the anthem.

Taking the ice and slipping into her spot beside Tara, Izzy just shook her head at the look her goalie pinned her with; there were questions galore running through her blonde head and it was neither the time nor the place for them to get into it. 

As the beginning cords of the national anthem rang, Izzy took the time to take a mental check of herself and realized that while the nervous energy she felt for the game was still there, the pressure that had been weighing her down all day was no longer there. At some point in the conversation with Sweet Pea, something had shifted and whatever lingering anxiety that had been on her heart wasn’t there anymore. Joining in on the first verse, Izzy scanned the crowd in search of the face she had to thank for lifting the weight just in time but found that it was nowhere in sight.

Excited chatter echoed through the now empty parking lot as the last of the team emptied out of the rink, smiles bright under the dim lot lightning after a strong win against their opponents. They were one step closer to another state championship and everyone was still running on an adrenaline high from the sound of the final buzzer.

“The unstoppable duo strikes again!” Launching her bag a ways in front of the group, Lori, the junior wing, slug an arm over Tara and Izzy’s shoulders. Tonight, the two seniors had shown the crowd why they were all-state hockey players and in Lori’s mind the team never would have made it this far without the pair. The rest of the team hooped and hollered in agreement of her declaration.

Slinking out from her teammates hold, Izzy grabbed Lori’s discarded bag and passed it over, a little uncomfortable with the praise. “Tara is the reason the game was a shut-out.” Everyone had played their heart out tonight and Izzy didn’t feel right taking the credit, if anything Tara shined the most. “The win should go to her.”

Izzy and Tara had been playing hockey together since they were in pee-wees, each of them able to read the other with just a look on the ice, but when Izzy had taken to the rink after her meeting with Sweet Pea, the goalie hadn’t been confident about where her wing’s head was. Tara knew that Izzy was still waging some internal tug of war with herself in regards to Sweet Pea and had for sure thought his cornering Izzy right before a game would send her friend into outer space, but as Tara watched Izzy dominate from her side of the ice the concern she had floated away with the sounding of the first goal buzzer.

“And you’re the reason we had three goals in the net.” Being sure to point out Izzy’s own accomplishment, but enjoying the praise all the same, Tara wrapped an arm around Lori. She was in too good a mood to let semantics ruin her fun.

“There were assists for those…” Izzy’s attempt to downplay the praise was half hearted at best, the smile she wore unwavering as her teammates goaded her about her modesty.

Though humor at her captains’ antics danced her caramel colored eyes, Lori gave them both an exaggerated eye roll. Untangling herself from Tara, Lori snatched her gear bag from Izzy and flung it easily over her shoulder. “All of this humility is making me sick.”

“As captain, I declare it a team effort. Fair enough?” Only half listening to what the rest of the group was yacking on about, Izzy double checked her phone and shot a text to her father to remind him she was headed to the diner with the rest of the team.

“This co-captain agrees!” Arm raised in solidarity, Tara seconded Izzy’s motion over a round of rowdy cheers.

Movement beside Izzy’s jeep stopped Tara in her tracks, her eyes narrowing in concern for a moment before she caught sight of a familiar leather in the dim light. Izzy’s night had already been full of excitement and the idea that it was about to get even more interesting brought a broad smile to Tara’s features. Not knowing what was up, the rest of the girls followed Tara’s line of sight and a round of whispers and hushed giggles spread through them. 

“Now that we’ve settled that, can we go to Pop’s? I’m starving.” Not paying attention to what was going on in front of her, Izzy ran smack dab into the back of Tara as she searched for the keys to her jeep, brows knitting in confusion at the sudden hold up.

“Don’t know if you’ll be joining us tonight…” Grinning over her shoulder, Tara watched with amusement as uncertainty clouded Izzy’s features.

“What are you talking about? Of course I….” Jumping from Tara’s amused smirk to the space just beyond her shoulder, Izzy followed the stares to her jeep and the Serpent that was waiting at it. “Oh.”

“Want us to wait for you?”

Izzy couldn’t be sure, but she was pretty sure there was a teasing undertone to Tara’s question.

“No…” Waving off the group, Izzy separated from the rest of her teammates and walked the short distance to where Sweet Pea was waiting, the look on his face unreadable but his demeanor relaxed. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Sure you will.” Leaving Izzy with a knowing smirk and not so subtle wink, Tara linked her arm with Lori and toted the rest of the team off towards their collection of vehicles to give the soon to be love birds some privacy. Tara wasn’t one for betting, but if she was, she would bet that there wouldn’t be a peep out of Izzy till tomorrow at school and she’d be willing to make a side bet that they would be making room again at the lunch table.

Waiting till her friends were out of earshot, Izzy dropped the gear bag at her feet and stared dumbfounded at Sweet Pea, heart feeling like it would beat straight out of her chest as the two of them stared at each other.

When she hadn’t seen him in the stands during the game, Izzy had figured Sweet Pea had decided not to wait around for her to figure her shit out, and yet here was now, reclined against her driver side door with a milkshake and burger bag in hand. “You brought me Pops.”

“I figured a milkshake and burger might butter you up enough to shorten this time you said you needed.” Leaving his peace offering on the roof of Izzy’s car, Sweet Pea closed the space between them in two long strides, his callused hands coming to rest on either side of her face and forcing her shining eyes up to look at him.

Sweet Pea’s stomach gave a nervous flop as un spilled tears began to collect in Izzy’s green eyes; it was the second time he’d brought the girl before him to tears, and yet these ones were different. Gone was the sadness and heartbreak that had been the cause of the tears days before, instead all he saw was happiness and hope.

A hiccuped laughed bubbled up in Izzy’s chest as she wrapped her hands around Sweet Pea’s wrists, the grin on his face telling her he knew she didn’t need any more time to decide where they stood. “You can’t just bribe me with a burger and a milkshake every time you fuck up.”

“I know.” Heart swelling at Izzy’s watery eyed smile, Sweet Pea brushed a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb before bringing his lips down to hers, his touch deepening when she didn’t reject him. Sweet Pea worked his hands through her freshly showered hair, the sent of vanilla over taking his as her own fingers held steadfast to the collar of his Serpent jacket. Everything began to click into place, the anxieties and fears they both had been carrying melting away as they got lost in each other.

Working his hands down Izzy’s back, Sweet Pea finally brought them down to rest on her hips to set them apart for a moment, the hooded look she gave him sending his pulse kicking up a notch. Tucking the hair he loved so much behind her ear, Sweet Pea ghosted his thumb across her lips, a sly grin coming across his features. “But Pop’s has a pretty extensive menu to work my way through.”

The look Sweet Pea shot Izzy sent a bolt of irritation through her fiery green eyes, but any comeback she could get out was lost as Sweet Pea captured her lips once again, his hold tightening to pull her flush and Izzy more than happy to let herself be held.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my friends, the final installment of Set It Up. I can’t believe it has finally come to an end. Set It Up is the first “large scale” story that I’ve written and I am not ashamed to admit that I am quite proud of it. I am sad to see it end, but extremely proud of myself for sticking with it. Thank you to all my supporters, you guys have been amazing and its because of you guys that I was able to get through the final push with this. 
> 
> This isn’t the last you’ll see of Sweet Pea and Izzy, but I promise their next adventure is going to look quite a bit different!

**Author's Note:**

> My update goal with this is once a week, most likely Friday evenings (I’m weird and I need to set a schedule with this stuff so this story is only updated on Fridays… even if I skip a week).
> 
> This story is cross posted to Tumblr under WorriestotheWind.


End file.
